Intimidad
by paolamendoza
Summary: Conocerce fue el destino. Llegar a ser amigos fue una elección. Enamorarse fue algo inevitable y fuera de control. Ahora, ¿qué podrían el mejor jugador de básquetbol y la fotógrafa del periódico escolar hacer cuando las complicaciones les lleguen?
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de cancercute, su autora, la historia la encontrarán en mis favoritos bajo el nombre de Intimacy. Le he pedido a ella permiso para traducirla porque, a mí en lo personal, me parece una historia excelente. Sin duda alguna de las mejores en el Takari y creo que cualquier persona que ame el Takari debería leerla.**

**Esta fue inspirada por la canción I'd lie – Taylor Swift. Espero que les guste, que la disfruten y si dejan reviews, que sean para ella, pues yo no soy más que un medio de traducción xD**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Ella arrancó el papel de la libreta sobre sus rodillas, la acomodó y comenzó a escribir de nuevo otro artículo.

Con cuidado y esmero, ella escribió sus primeras frases en la hoja con un lápiz y se concentró en el trabajo. Sus lentes se deslizaron nuevamente hasta la punta de su nariz, y de nuevo ella se los acomodó.

Kari estaba decidida a terminar con eso. Ella quería tomar ese lugar como la principal editora y fotógrafa del periódico escolar. Su meta para éste segundo año. Y no iba a desperdiciar esa perfecta oportunidad.

Fueron casi cuarenta minutos desde que se sentó en las gradas del gimnasio y tomó menos de un momento para que el lugar fuera ocupado por el equipo de básquetbol. Por supuesto, ella pensó que eso la ayudaría con el tema, ya que escribiría sobre éste equipo y su victoria el año pasado en el que ganaron el campeonato estatal; pero descubrió que estaba equivocada.

Esto no le dio alguna inspiración en su trabajo, sino más bien, todo lo contrario. Se distrajo. Y en ese tiempo de cuarenta minutos, ella no había escrito algo digno de un "sí" del editor en jefe.

Tomando un descanso de su ya dolorida nuca, dejó de mirar la libreta para ver el equipo que practicaba. Ellos se mantenían firmes para cuidar su título en la competencia de este año. El resto de los jugadores estuvieron tirando en las canastas, pero uno estaba sentado en un banco. Y ahí fue donde ella descubrió un par de eléctricos ojos azules mirándola. Una lluvia de sorpresa cruzó su rostro, a través de la lente de sus gafas, ella abrió los ojos a aquella inesperada mirada.

Takeru.

Y en una fracción de segundo, ella embarazosamente miró a otro lado, enfocándose en algo más, algo más que ese precioso rostro de un rubio Adonis. El famoso jugador estrella, MVP, Asistente, Capitán del equipo de los Halcones del Odaiba High School.

Todo comenzó durante su primer año en que ella tuvo esa pequeña atracción por este súper famoso, sexy, jugador asesino del básquetbol, y hasta ahora, ese pequeño sentimiento aún permanece. Desde el día en que ella lo miró en la cancha, fue como si el mundo explotara. Ella no podía despegar los ojos de él. Algo sobre él y el juego la cautivaron. No había algo más excepto él. Era sólo él en la cancha que la hizo alejarse. Pero afuera, en los pasillos, en clases o donde fuera a ella se le escapaban suspiros al admirarlo, robaba miradas, todo lo que era él, un ídolo. Seguro, le atraía cuando estaba en la cancha y lo idolatraba cuando no.

No sólo ella lo hacía, las chicas en la escuela lo idolatraban demasiado, desesperadas por su atención. Incluso chicas de años mayores tenían las agallas de darle sus números. La única diferencia era que ella no estaba tan obsesionada con él. A diferencia de las chicas insinuantes, agresivas, pretenciosas y exageradas, ella era lo contrario. Simple, tímida, inocente y decidida.

Llevaba el cabello castaño, a la altura de los hombros, ojos color chocolate, estudiante de segundo año con lentes, no era exactamente el centro de atención a seguir y probablemente una chica no tan llamativa en Odaiba High School.

_- Seguro.- _pensó ella.- _Prácticamente casi cada chica se le arroja. ¿Qué si me está viendo de todos modos? Seguro él veía a otra chica más bonita, más sexy y mejor que yo. Tengo que estar consiente de eso. Tal vez él sólo se preguntaba qué estoy haciendo aquí en su práctica. Probablemente molestándolos._

Mientras sus ojos permanecieron fijos en su libreta, ella recordó lo que se supone debía estar haciendo. Debía haber escrito un párrafo desde que se sentó en las gradas. Pero nada pasó. Todo el tiempo ella se desvió por las distracciones. Mejor dicho, la _única _distracción. ¿Cómo iba a terminar estando en la posición que quería?

Rindiéndose, ella metió las cosas en su pequeña mochila negra y se puso de pie. Se reacomodó sus lentes y tomó todo el valor para ver si él estaba aún mirándola. Y por suerte para aliviar su incómodo estado, él estaba hablando con otro jugador del equipo.

Cuidadosamente ella se alejó, con los libros en la mano, se dirigió a la salida. La puerta estaba al otro lado así que tenía que cruzar la cancha para salir. Afortunadamente, nadie estaba botando balones así que era seguro caminar bajo el aro. Justo cuando estaba a punto de salir, volteó deliberadamente y lo miró enfocado en ella de nuevo.

Rápidamente ella agachó la cabeza de sus ojos escrudriñantes y se fue agradeciendo que nadie la notara excepto él. Atención era la última cosa que quería y no se atrevería a humillarse a sí misma sólo porque inconscientemente él la miraba antes de que se fuera.

- ¡Kari!- ella volteó a ver quién la llamaba y se encontró con su mejor amiga, de cabello rubio y largo. Zoe corría tras ella.

- Hey, ¿qué pasa?

- ¿Dónde... has... estado? He estado... buscándote... por todo el lugar.- preguntó Zoe entre dientes.

- Estaba en el gimnasio haciendo mi artículo, que se volvió en nada.- ella le mostró su libreta en blanco.

- Mmm bueno, deberías hacerlo rápido. Las presentación será el viernes.

- Sí lo sé.- mencionó la castaña frunciendo el ceño.- Bueno, debo llegar a casa temprano hoy y comenzar esta cosa. No quiero mostrarle basura al editor.

- Oh, bien. Esperaba que cenáramos en un café, pero entonces, supongo que le preguntaré a Kouji si puede venir.

- Lo siento.

- Está bien. Será en otra ocasión. Te veo, buena suerte con tu artículo.- Zoe se volteó despidiéndose, fue hacia el gimnasio para ver a Kouji, su novio.

Kari comenzó a caminar a su casa que estaba a tres calles de la escuela, ya se estaba poniendo el sol. Mañana, ella necesitaría tomar fotos del equipo de básquetbol. Si iba a escribir un artículo sobre el equipo, también necesitaría las fotos de ellos. Un tema fácil. Se dio cuenta de que su tema ni siquiera se acercaba a la palabra "fácil". ¿Por qué lo escogió? No tenía ni idea.

El camino a su casa fue en un largo silencio, especialmente sin alguien que la acompañara. Usualmente ella iba a casa con Zoe ya que eran vecinas, pero esta vez, ella esperaría a Kouji, no era algo que le importara en realidad. No es muy agradable caminar solo a casa, particularmente cuando casi está anocheciendo.

Finalmente se paró en la puerta de en frente y giró la perilla.

- Ya llegué.- dijo a nadie en específico.

- Hey hermanita.- la saludó Tai saliendo de su habitación.- Mamá y papá salieron, cenaremos solos.

Ella fue a su cuarto, dejó sus cosas caer sobre la cama y se cambió de ropa. Luego entró a la cocina.

- Haré la cena ésta vez. No te quiero envenenándome con tu comida.- le sonrió a su hermano mayor.

- Hey, deberías agradecerme por no dejarte hambrienta.- le respondió.

- Más bien debería morir de hambre antes de comer las toxinas de tu comida.- dijo riendo. Comenzó la cena, mientras Tai sólo esperaba mirando televisión en la sala.

- ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela?- preguntó él.

- ¿En serio me estás preguntando?

- Un hermano puede preguntar ¿no? Además me importa.- bromeó.

- Como sea. Bueno, estoy tratando de conseguir un lugar para el periódico escolar, pero aún no he escrito un artículo.

- ¿Sobre qué piensas escribir?

- El equipo de básquetbol.

- Excelente. El hermano de Yamato juega ahí, ¿verdad? Es un chico agradable.

- Oh, sí, lo hace.- silenciosamente ella se sonrojó al recordar cómo la miraba en el gimnasio. La intensidad de sus hermosos ojos azules la había cautivado al imaginarlos, ponía su cara roja de nuevo.

- ¿Y cómo es tu primer año en la universidad? ¿Sigues en contacto con Yamato?- intentó cambiar el tema.

- Sí, la universidad está bien. Sólo extraño los buenos tiempos en preparatoria.

Un momento después, ella puso la mesa, y comenzaron a cenar. Eran vacaciones en el semestre de Tai y él estaría ahí por dos semanas enteras. Desafortunadamente para ella, quien no tenía esas vacaciones. Así que él estaría en la casa por mientras.

- ¿Preparaste suficiente cena como para cuatro?- preguntó Tai.

- Tal vez, ¿por qué? Si no comes como cerdo tal vez la comida sea suficiente.- bromeó.

- Qué chistosa.- dijo sarcásticamente.- Olvidé decirte que invité a Matt para la cena. Tú sabes, para ponernos al día con las cosas, no sé si traerá a su hermano menor.- ese pensamiento la detuvo de bromear y al sorprenderse dejó caer la mandíbula.

- Oh, yo.. no sé.- tartamudeó.- Puede alcanzar, supongo. Haré un poco más de comida por si acaso.- y entonces comenzó a preparar de nuevo.

- ¿De verdad está bien?

_- ¿Bien? ¿Bien? ¿Qué está bien con el hermano de Matt viniendo aquí? Él estaba mirándome todo el tiempo en el gimnasio y ni siquiera sé cómo reaccionar con eso.- _ella entró mentalmente en pánico.

- Hey hermanita, ¿está bien? Podría cancelarlo.

- ¿Eh? Oh, no, está bien.

Ella siguió haciendo más comida para los visitantes y habló con ella misma sobre qué iba a hacer cuando los rubios llegaran. Su corazón estaba latiendo de nervios. Mientras mezclaba el recipiente de la ensalada con las manos, no notó cómo la lechuga podría crujir si no la mezclaba con demasiada fuerza. La adrenalina se hizo presente, el resultado fue una ansiosa espera.

El timbre sonó, el recipiente casi se le cae si no fuera porque lo sostenía sobre la mesa, rápidamente preparó la comida y limpió un poco.

- Yo voy.- gritó Tai.

Kari se lavó las manos y se quitó el delantal. Le tomó un segundo recordar que estaba vistiendo sólo una blusa rosa y shorts blanco. Pudo haber ido a su cuarto y cambiarse si los chicos no hubieran aparecido en el comedor, todos juntos.

Ella levantó la vista y el primer par de ojos que vio eran unos azules que la observaban. Rápidamente se acomodó los lentes y los saludó.

- Hey, la cena está lista. _Idiota, ¿la cena está lista? Eso es tan tonto.- _pensó.

- Vamos a comer.- dijo Tai. Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa excepto Kari quien había ido a su cuarto.- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó.

- Un segundo, arreglaré algo.

Una vez dentro de su cuarto, ella no pudo evitar respirar agitadamente ante la presencia de Takeru. ¿Tenían que verse dos veces en un día? Se miró en el espejo, trató de acomodar su cabello en una cola de caballo. No era de extrañar que él la observara en ese momento, su cabello era un desastre.

Después de eso, volvió al comedor. Takeru levantó la mirada al verla llegar y ella no pudo evitar el notar que él volteó su cabeza tras ella. Eso la hacía sentir insegura. Entonces él se concentró en su comida mientras ella se sentó a un lado de su hermano, Matt y TK estaban en frente.

Sus hermanos hablaron sobre muchas cosas, universidad, carros, deportes, viejos tiempos y más mientras los dos de segundo año se mantuvieron callados.

Después de la cena, los dos chico continuaron con su plática. Matt y Tai fueron a sentarse a la sala mientras reían.

Kari comenzó a limpiar la mesa y lavó los trastes mientras TK se mantuvo de pie en silencio en una esquina. ¿Quién comenzaría la conversación? Ellos ni eran cercanos, tenían diferente grupo de amigos.

Sin dudarlo él le ayudó a poner los platos en el lavabo, avergonzado por sólo quedarse ahí y verla trabajar.

- Está bien, no necesitas ayudarme a limpiar.- dijo ella.

- No importa, como sea, no tengo algo más que hacer.- ella intentó sonreír.

- Gracias.- enjabonó los platos y los enjugaba mientras él los secaba y los ponía en su lugar. Hubo un breve momento de silencio antes de que su conversación iniciara.

- Entonces... ¿qué te trajo al gimnasio ésta tarde?- él preguntó.

- Estoy trabajando en un artículo. Tratando de conseguir un lugar en el periódico escolar.

- ¿De qué estás escribiendo?

- Sobre el equipo de básquetbol.- dijo directamente.

- Qué bien. ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros?- preguntó con un tono de repente egoísta y juguetón. La manera en que dijo "nosotros" la hizo enrojecer.

- Algo así.

- Bien, deberías mostrarme tu artículo, después o antes de que lo pases. Quiero leerlo.- dijo entusiasmado. Esto la tomó por sorpresa.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sólo quiero hacerlo. Si a ti te parece, por supuesto.- dijo con tono grave.

- Por supuesto, está bien.- regresó a los platos en sus manos.

- ¿Ya comenzaste algo?

- La verdad, no. Cuando llegaron al gimnasio no pude concentrarme.- la expresión enfocada que él tenía en ella hizo que sus lentes cayeran, se sonrojó muchísimo.

- Oh, lo siento.

- No fue tu culpa. El gimnasio es tu lugar de todos modos.- él dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

- Entonces ¿cuál es tu lugar?- preguntó curioso.

- ¿Eh?- lo miró incrédula.

- Si tú dices que el gimnasio es mi lugar, ¿dónde está el tuyo?

- Donde sea, supongo. Mientras tenga mi cámara conmigo. Amo fotografiar.- explicó.

- ¿En serio? Eso es genial.

- No lo creo. Tú eres genial. Quiero decir... no siempre el equipo de básquetbol tiene un estudiante de segundo año que es asistente de un capitán o jugador estrella. La mayoría de los de tercero y cuarto toman ese lugar.

- Tal vez tengo suerte.

_- Y eres guapo.- _pensó.- Tal vez...- terminó con el último plato y se secó las manos. Él hizo lo mismo. Ella se quitó el delantal y lo colgó.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntó.

- Lo que sea. ¿Tú qué quieres hacer?

- Vamos afuera, al porche. No estoy acostumbrada a tener chicos de visita. Excepto Yamato.

- Ok, vamos.

Ambos caminaron a través de la puerta, pasando a los chicos mayores. Él mantuvo la puerta abierta para ella, quien se tropezó con el tapete en la entrada. Afortunadamente él fue capaz de agarrarla con su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Ella se sintió muy avergonzada e incómoda al sentir el roce de sus manos. El color rojo estaba en su cara otra vez. Ella se estaba sonrojando mucho últimamente.

- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó él deslizando el brazo por su estómago.

- Sí, gracias.- se mantuvo de pie derecha y arregló su cabello y los lentes que se bajaron hasta su nariz. Él la miró mientras lo hacía y no pudo evitar reír.

- Luces linda.- dijo alegremente. Esto hizo que sus ojos se abrieran y levantara una ceja. Todo lo que sabía era que su cara estaba en todos los colores rojos que hay. Él se rió y agregó.- Especialmente cuando te sonrojas.

- Sí, sí, como sea.- ella no pudo evitar esconder la vergüenza mientras caminaban, se sentó en las escaleras del porche y entonces, él fue a su lado.- ¿Qué haces usualmente a esta hora?- preguntó ella.

Encestar balones en las canchas que están en frente de nuestra casa.

- ¿No te cansas de eso? Porque es lo que haces en la escuela y luego en tu casa.

- ¿No te cansas de tomar fotos?- él preguntó de regreso.- Yo dije que era bueno pero no lo entiendo, ¿qué de divertido tiene tomar fotos? No veo algo entretenido en eso.- esta vez, fue ella quien se rió.

- La gente no puede verlo, el arte del contraste, color y balance. Es la parte bonita en esto. O, ¿cómo tomas la foto, el ángulo, la posición, todo? Lo encuentro divertido.

- Lo siento, no puedo entenderte.

- Eres un insulto, ¿lo sabías?- bromeó.

- Absolutamente.- dijo sonriendo.- ¿Y qué hay de ti, qué haces a esta hora?

- Por lo general, escribo artículos o historias en la laptop, o leo novelas.- él rió de nuevo.

- Eres rara.

- No lo soy.- dijo frunciendo el ceño. Ligeramente le empujó de un hombro.

- Tu empujón ni siquiera dolió.- se burló.

- Como sea.

- ¿Así que te gustan los libros, las novelas, escribir y fotografiar?- dijo haciendo un resumen de las que cosas que sabía de ella.

- Síp.

- Increíble.- negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué hay de especial con el básquetbol? Todo lo que haces es encestar el balón en el aro.

- ¡Ja! Eso es lo que piensas. Tú no has vivido la adrenalina. El calor en el cuerpo cuando juegas. Y el sentimiento de victoria al ganar. Se siente tan bien.

- Bueno yo no siento eso.

- Apuesto a que no.- aseguró él.- Y yo nunca entenderé esos contrastes y ángulos y lo que sea que eso era.- Ambos sonrieron ante la ironía. De pronto una pregunta saltó en la mente de Kari y no estaba segura sobre hacerla. Sin embargo, tomó valor y la dejó salir de su cabeza.

- Esta tarde...- comezó dudando.

- ¿Sí?

- En el gimnasio...

- ¿Qué con eso?

- Mmm... ¿por qué estabas mirándome?- ella tenía la cabeza agachada, lejos de su mirada, avergonzada por su pregunta.

Él se mantuvo en silencio. Entonces volteó la mirada hacia ella sin una respuesta directa.

* * *

**© Cancercute copyright**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de cancercute, su autora, la historia la encontrarán en mis favoritos bajo el nombre de Intimacy. Le he pedido a ella permiso para traducirla porque, a mí en lo personal, me parece una historia excelente. Sin duda alguna de las mejores en el Takari y creo que cualquier persona que ame el Takari debería leerla.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Él aclaró su garganta para romper el silencio.

- Mmm lo siento pero me parecías familiar. Pensé...

Él no pudo continuar lo que estaba por decir. Se sentía incómodo de contarle cuánto parecido le encontraba con su ex novia. Eso probablemente arruinaría su amistad-en-contrucción y sería raro. Esa perra de rostro falso, quejumbrosa y desagradable novia. Pero Kari era algo similar a ella. Con el cabello castaño de la misma manera que el de ella. Pero claro...

_- Kari es mejor.- _pensó él.

- No importa. No me digas si es demasiado personal.- dijo ella.

- Lo siento.

- Está bien. Es que fue extraño que me hayas mirado así.

- ¿Cómo te miré?

_- Como una diosa muerta, inalcanzable y hermosa.- _respondió mentalmente.- Como si fuera un monstruo.

- ¡Ay, por favor! Estás bromeando.- comenzó a reír, haciéndola olvidar la idea de que estaba escondiendo algo.

- Seguro, como digas.

- Háblame sobre los libros que lees y las historias que escribes.

- Historias que escribo, muy vergonzoso. Los libros que leo, está bien. De hecho soy una gran fan de Stephanie Meyer, por su libro Crepúsculo y JK Rowling con Harry Potter. Edward Cullen es tan sexy.- dijo con una entusiasmada sonrisa.

- ¿Quién? ¿Qué?

- Stephanie Meyer y JK Rowling.- repitió. Él frunció el ceño.

- ¿No las conoces?- él negó con la cabeza.- ¿En serio? ¿Nunca has escuchado de ellas?- preguntó sorprendida.

- No y no.

- Eso es imposible. Son las autoras más famosas del siglo XXI.

- Bueno, llámame tonto pero nunca he oído hablar de ellas.

- Estás exagerando.- comentó.

- ¿Y tú has escuchado hablar de Carmelo Anthony? ¿Pierce? ¿Iverson?- la desafió.

- Por supuesto.- respondió jactándose.- Ahora mismo.- se echó a reír.

- Loca.- murmuró. Encontró graciosa la manera en que ella reía, en voz baja y tímida. Como si fuera un tipo de chica tranquila y conservadora y una vez que la conoces, descubres que está loca. Y una nerd que lee novelas, muy linda.

- Se está haciendo tarde, ¿a qué hora te irás?

- No lo sé, depende de mi hermano.

- ¿Por qué viniste?

- ¿Por qué? ¿No me quieres aquí?

- No es eso. Quise decir, no somos exactamente amigos para estar hablando y divirtiéndonos.

- Bueno, lo somos ahora. ¿No crees que tienes suerte?- preguntó egoístamente.

- Ah, yo soy la que tiene suerte.- respondió ella, escondiendo su sonrisa mientras mentalmente admitía que era realmente afortunada.

Se mordió el labio inferior intentando no sonreír y miró la luna brillante sobre ellos esa noche.

* * *

Corriendo hacia el edificio del Consejo Estudiantil, donde se encontraba localizada la organización del periódico escolar del la preparatoria Odaiba, Kari organizó los papeles en su carpeta, estaba desesperada por llegar a tiempo esa mañana, antes de que el editor en jefe fuera por el almuerzo. Y por desgracia para ella, apenas pudo terminar su artículo a tiempo.

Ella estaba dispuesta a escribirlo por la noche, en el momento en que él se fue de su casa, dejándola inspirada. Tomaría las fotos, ya que mañana sería el último día. Se acomodó la mochila sobre los hombros y en ese momento cuando se la ajustaba corrió un fuerte viento que hizo volar sus papeles.

- ¡Rayos!- murmuró frustrada.

Se inclinó para recogerlos, los reunió todos excepto uno que salió volando hacia delante. Se levantó y corrió tras el papel que aún iba volando, traía el cabello enredado y volaba por su cara.

El documento se paró en el suelo, ella se acercó. Éste aterrizó delante de alguien quien se agachó a recogerlo, leyó el artículo que cubría la cara de la persona.

- Emm disculpa.- dijo amablemente. La persona apartó el papel de su rostro para prestar atención a la voz que escuchó.

- ¡Oh, Kari!- saludó TK.- ¿Es éste tu artículo?- se lo entregó. La expresión de su rostro era para desmayarse.

- Sí. Gracias. Estaba por pasarlo ahora mismo.- explicó, arreglando su desordenado cabello y ajustando los lentes en su lugar. Tomó el papel.

- Dijiste que podría leerlo.

- Te lo enviaré. ¿Chequeas tu e-mail?

- Rara vez.- Kari frunció el ceño.

- Voy a enviarlo de todos modos. Escucha, tengo prisa. Debo pasar esto ahora mismo.

- No hay problema.- ella se apresuró a salir corriendo cuando él le tomó la muñeca.- Espera.- dijo.- ella se detuvo sorprendida y él se le acercó. Un rubor se deslizó por su pálido rostro al oler el delicioso perfume que él traía. Estaba tan cerca que pudo escuchar su respiración. Sentir la intensidad de su cercanía. Tocó su cabello diciendo.- Hay una hoja pegada a tu cabeza.- la apartó suavemente. Ella se puso muy roja como siempre, ocultando su apariencia le agradeció.- Seguro, nos vemos más tarde entonces.- él se alejó dando un paso hacia atrás.

- Bien.- respondió así como también el color normal llegaba a su rostro.

Ahora ella no estaba tan apurada en llegar al edificio del Consejo Estudiantil. Seguía aturdida por el tacto y olor de TK y su rubor volvió al profundizar sus pensamientos en él. Ella podría haber olvidado lo que estaba por hacer si él no hubiera estado tan cerca. Y la verdad, ella nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre, siendo la chica tímida que era.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, fue adentro del edificio, en donde le entregó su artículo al editor en jefe: Mimi. Después de eso fue a su siguiente clase: Gimnasio, la más odiada, la que apestaba. Bueno, al menos tendría a su mejor amiga en ese tiempo.

Entró al gimnasio y junto a las otras chicas, fue a cambiarse al vestuario.

- ¿Ya entregaste tu artículo?- preguntó Zoe.

- Sí, ya lo hice. Lo único que me falta es tomar las fotos. ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Kouji?

- Estuvo bien. Estoy un poquito enojada con él ahora. Anoche, como a eso de las 10:00pm todavía estaba jugando básquet con Takeru. Él no descansa de eso.- dijo la rubia atando su cabello en una cola de caballo.

- Oh, entonces ellos estuvieron jugando. _Después que él se fue._

- Sí, nunca se cansan.- dijo su amiga algo molesta. Todas las chicas fueron a la cancha a jugar voleibol.

- Deportes.- murmuró Kari, algo quejumbrosa.

Se fueron a sus puestos designados y comenzó el juego. Ella se fue a la parte de atrás tratando al máximo de jugar bien. La mayoría de las veces se la pasaba esquivando el balón y otras chocando con sus compañeras de equipo. Minutos más tarde, algunos jugadores del equipo de básquetbol entraron al gimnasio, junto con Takeru. Ella inmediatamente, sin ningún error, reconoció al rubio. Su corazón reaccionó rápido.

_- No.- _pensó.- _No me puedo avergonzar frente a él, estaría completamente humillada._

Mientras esos pensamientos divagaban en su cerebro no notó que la pelota venía hacia ella. Cuando se acercó, ella se cubrió el rostro con las manos, esquivando el balón, golpeando a su compañera de equipo en la frente.

- Lo siento.- exclamó. Se mordió el labio inferior.

Los chicos de básquetbol se sentaron en las gradas para ver la continuación del partido. Takeru miró cómo ella jugaba en la cancha. Recordó las palabras de anoche "el gimnasio es tu lugar", ahora quería ver cómo estaba en _su_ lugar. Sonrió... mejor dicho, se rió.

Kari notó el temblor en sus labios y se recordó a sí misma que debía concentrarse. Varias veces, el balón vino hacia ella e hizo su reacción habitual: esquivarlo y atacar a sus compañeras de equipo, pidiéndoles un montón de disculpas. No fue sino hasta la segunda o tercera vez que consiguió una decente oportunidad para golpear la pelota. La humillación completa se mostró en su cara.

Cuando el juego terminó, fueron a cambiarse la ropa y regresaron de nuevo al gimnasio.

- Vamos a almorzar.- dijo Zoe.

- Sí, vamos. Tengo hambre.- ambas se dirigieron a la cafetería, se formaron en la línea con la bandeja en sus manos.- El gimnasio apesta.- comentó.

- Para ti, por supuesto. Para mí estuvo bien. TK se burlaba de ti.- dijo la rubia mientras tomaba un pedazo de pizza y un plato de carbonara*. Kari frunció el ceño.- Bueno, no exactamente burla, pero sí sonreía.- explicó.- Lo vi hacerlo, estaba sentado al lado de Kouji.- la castaña suspiró.

- Él es un insulto. Estuvo haciéndolo desde anoche.

- ¿Anoche?

- Bueno... Tai está en la casa, invitó a Yamato a cenar y TK vino con él.

- Oh, ¿fue incómodo? Digo, ustedes ni siquiera son amigos.

- Sí lo fue, al principio. Pero luego hablamos...- Kari se desconectó perdida en sus pensamientos, recordando la noche anterior. Cuando se tropezó y él la agarró por la cintura. Cómo esas pequeñas acciones significaban tanto para ella. Se sonrojó al recordar esas cosas.

- ¡Por Dios, estás roja!- exclamó Zoe.- Definitivamente sientes algo por él.

- ¡Shhh! Calma.- la hizo callar.- ¿Quién no?

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes?- preguntó emocionada mientras caminaban alrededor de una mesa con su comida.

- ¿Qué hay que decir? Anoche no fue la gran cosa. Sólo hablamos.- se sentaron y empezaron a almorzar.

- La pequeña Kari tiene un flechazo con el jugador estrella que ganó un MVP.- bromeó Zoe.- Bien, si no me dices no importa, ni que fuera un problema. Casi la mitad de la población femenina aquí se siente atraía por él. Serías muy afortunada de ser su novia. Escuché que rompió con su primer novia hace dos semanas. La chica tuvo suerte en el pasado, ¿no crees? Ni siquiera sé su nombre. Probablemente ella se pregunte sobre la presumida escuela de la que está su ex.- continuó.- Los rumores dicen que es un año menor y ellos mantuvieron su relación en secreto. No sé por qué. Kouji me dio un poco de detalles sobre eso.

Kari trató de mantenerse al día con su amiga mientras le daba mordidas a su pizza. Sus ojos vieron un grupo de cuatro chicos entrar a la cafetería mientras Zoe continuaba platicando. Eran Takeru, Kouji, Ken y Takuya, algunos jugadores de básquetbol. Takeru la miró y sonrió. Ella sonrió de vuelta.

TK fue conversando con sus amigos mientras estaban en la línea, ella lo siguió con la mirada.

_- ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan guapo?_- pensó.- _Su cabello dorado con un poco de gel, su deslumbrante sonrisa, la mirada de su absurda cara...- _Zoe la observó y volteó hacia dónde su amiga veía.

- Hablando de él...- dijo.- En cualquier minuto, algunas chicas se le acercarán a hacerle plática. Chicas desesperadas.

Sucedió, mientras Takeru tomaba un poco de comida, una chica rubia se le acercó sonriendo. Improvisando una conversación y tocándole los brazos. TK fingió una sonrisa y trató de deshacerse de ella en una forma amistosa. Entonces, cuando estaba pagando la comida, otra chica de cabello negro se levantó de su asiento, con su bandeja de alimentos terminados en las manos, chocó sus hombros con los de él y coquetamente se disculpó.

Zoe y Kari hicieron una mueca con la vista. Las dos veían _aquellas_ escenas. Los muchachos se reían en silencio de TK. El grupo tomó una mesa cerca de la de ellas, Kouji puso su bandeja sobre ésta, giró su asiento y se acomodó junto a Zoe.

La tomó de la mano y dijo en voz baja:

- Perdón por no haberte dicho anoche que estaba jugando.

- ¿A qué hora terminaste?- él suspiró antes de responder.

- 11:30pm.- Zoe le lanzó una sorpresiva mirada de enojo. Kari se concentró en su comida, manteniéndose alejada de aquella plática.

- Realmente lo siento, ¿me perdonas?- preguntó Kouji en voz baja pero seria.

- Está bien.

- Gracias.- él le picó las mejillas y volvió su asiento a la mesa de los chicos.- Haré algo por ti.- las chicas finalmente terminaron de comer. Tomaron sus bandejas y dejaron la cafetería.

- Tenías razón, TK.- dijo Takuya.- Ella se parece a tu ex. Sólo que es más bonita. La chica tímida con lentes.

- La gran diferencia es que tu ex es una perra.- agregó Kouji.

- Cierto.- admitió Takeru.

- Entonces, ¿qué hay entre ustedes dos?- preguntó Kouji.- Fuiste a su casa anoche.

- ¿Él fue?- se preguntaron Ken y Takuya.

- Nada. Sólo somos amigos.

- ¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó Takuya.

- Desde anoche. Mi hermano es amigo del de ella.

- Excelente.- dijo Takuya, recibiendo mirada de los demás.

- ¿Así que sólo están en plan de amigos?- confirmó Kouji.

- Síp.

* * *

A última hora de la tarde, Kari fue al gimnasio después de su última clase. Tratando de llegar a la práctica del equipo universitario. Necesitaba tomarles fotos que estuvieran relacionadas con el artículo. Como siempre, fue a toda prisa pues necesitaba revelarlas ahí mismo y así podría ir temprano por la mañana para poder pasarlas. Y como era de esperar, ella no se quedaría tan noche para tomarlas.

Empujando las grandes y pesadas puertas del gimnasio, entró y vio casi la mitad del equipo sin camisa, jugando básquetbol. Se avergonzó al pensar que era la única no miembro del equipo y del sexo opuesto. Ella miró a TK sin camisa y casi se queda boquiabierta al ver su abdomen. Rápidamente se volteó y encontró a Zoe y a Kouji sentados en una de las bancas cerca de la cancha. Se acercó a ellos.

- Hey Z.- dijo Kari.

- Hey, hola, ¿viniste a tomar las fotos?

- Sí. Mmm Kouji.- se volvió a él.- ¿Está bien si tomo fotos?

- Seguro, sólo no uses el flash.- dijo, escribió en la laptop de Zoe que la dejaría un momento para ir a la práctica.

- Ok, gracias.- ella apreció que él se fuera. Entonces se volvió a Zoe.- ¿Lo esperarás?

- Él se quedará como anoche.

- Ya veo.- tomó su cámara, la encendió y ajustó. Comenzó a tomar distintas imágenes de de los jugadores. A pesar de que se movían, pudo capturar el mejor ángulo para que no fuesen imágenes borrosas.

- ¿No te aburres de esperar?- preguntó Kari, ya que tomó las fotos.

- No. Terminarán en un momento. Apuesto a que sólo tomaste fotos de TK.

- Claro. Te veo más tarde, tengo que ir a revelarlas.- dijo riendo. Se volvió para caminar hacia la puerta.

- Chica, él es sexy sin camisa.- gritó Zoe en voz alta por atrás, audible a los jugadores, lo que causó que la morena se ruborizara con furia. Ella lo había notado hace un momento y no quería despegar la vista de él. Zoe y su gran bocota. Hubo una parte de ella que quería dar marcha atrás y maravillarse con su belleza, pero la responsabilidad la estaba llamando.

Caminó al estudio de la escuela, que afortunadamente se encontraba abierto y esperó en la línea mientras algunos estudiantes también querían revelar fotos. Después de unos minutos se acercó al mostrador y entregó su cámara.

Estaba casi oscureciendo cuando salió y tenía que caminar unas cuadras a su casa. Estaba en la puerta de la escuela a punto de cruzar la calle cuando alguien la llamó desde atrás. Se volvió para ver quién era y encontró a TK.

- ¿Vas a casa?- preguntó.

- Obviamente, ¿a dónde más?- respondió riendo.

- Los chicos quieren salir a cenar algo, ¿quieres venir?

- ¿Quieres que vaya?

- Claro.

- No lo sé, no soy muy cercana a tus amigos y además, ¿no es esto cosa del equipo de básquetbol?

- No te preocupes, son inofensivos. Zoe viene también.

- No le dije a Tai que llegaría tarde.

- Entonces llámalo, ¿tienes tu celular?

- Se le acabó la pila.- él tomó su celular y llamó a alguien.

- Hey Matt, ¿Puedes llamar a Tai? Estoy invitando a Kari a cenar, junto con el equipo pero su teléfono está muerto. Ok gracias.- mantuvo su teléfono mientras se acercaba a Kari.- ¿Y?

- Bien, iré.

- Genial.- llamó a su espalda.- Chicos, Kari viene.- respuestas como "seguro", "como sea", "bien" y "sí" le fueron lanzadas.

Ambos se unieron al grupo y se dirigieron a un restaurante. Zoe levantó las cejas al ver a su amiga llegar a su lado y susurró "chica mala". Kari sólo se rió. Al entrar al lugar, Kari de repente se aferró a TK, sosteniendo sus brazos.

* * *

**Carbonara: Es un típico platillo originario de Italia, mejor conocido como Spaguetti.**

**© Cancercute copyright**


	3. Chapter 3

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de cancercute, su autora, la historia la encontrarán en mis favoritos bajo el nombre de Intimacy. Le he pedido a ella permiso para traducirla porque, a mí en lo personal, me parece una historia excelente. Sin duda alguna de las mejores en el Takari y creo que cualquier persona que ame el Takari debería leerla.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3**

Takeru se sorprendió ante la reacción de Kari y la miró. Ella sólo sonrió y él le devolvió el gesto. El grupo se sentó en una mesa grande. Kari se sentó entre TK y Zoe.

- ¿Qué estabas haciendo?- le susurró Zoe.

- Lo siento, sé que fue penoso pero vi a Daisuke.

- Ah ya, fue una buena movida de todos modos.- se rió.

- Como sea.

TK se sentó y los chicos ordenaron la comida. El equipo estaba bromeando y riendo de manera muy ruidosa.

- ¿Qué quieres ordenar?- preguntó él a ella.

- Lo que sea que haya en el menú.

- Ok.- le dio la orden a la camarera y tan pronto como ella se fue, Kari habló.

- De verdad lo siento mucho por lo que hice. Perdóname, pero vi a Daisuke.

- ¿El chico del equipo de soccer?

- Sí. De verdad lo siento.

- No te preocupes. ¿Quién es él?

- Él es un loco, molesto, cabezota, pretendiente que no me dejará sola.

- Lindo.- sonrió él.

- Claro, sigue haciendo comentarios irónicos.

Él se limitó a sonreír. Empezaron a comer apenas llegó la comida, bromeando y hablando sobre diferentes cosas. Kari estaba riéndose de una de las bromas de un chico.

- ¿Cuándo será la selección?

- Lo sabré hasta el viernes, eso si voy. Espero hacerlo.

- Lo harás, tú debes. Nos elegiste y nadie te dirá que "no" si yo estoy ahí.- dijo con orgullo.

- Sí claro. Ojalá que pueda.

Pasaron un par de veces más hablando, Kari perdió la noción del tiempo. La única vez que lo recordó fue al sentir su reloj de pulsera.

- Maldición. Me tengo que ir, se está haciendo tarde.- dijo al ver que su reloj marcaba las 10:45pm, se levantó del asiento.

- Bien, bien. Vámonos.- Takeru también se puso de pie.

- No te estoy sacando de tu diversión. No te preocupes, no te pido que vengas conmigo.- se defendió al oír el tono de su voz.

- ¿Qué? ¿Crees que te dejaré ir sola a casa? Tengo modales, ¿sabes? Y además, Tai podría matarme si algo te pasara.

- Está bien, está bien. Pero no tienes alguna responsabilidad para conmigo. No es tu culpa si algo sucede.

- Técnicamente, lo es desde que te invité a comer con nosotros.

- Clarooo.

Ambos se despidieron del grupo, Kari le regaló una sonrisa a Zoe y juntos dejaron el restaurante. El cielo estaba totalmente negro, manchado de estrellas brillantes y la luna creciente. Caminaron por la banqueta guiados por las luces de la calle.

Caminaron en silencio, ese tipo de silencio incómodo. Ninguno decía palabra, en el caso de Kari, por su timidez. Era increíble para ella haber sacado las agallas para aferrarse así a TK. Y ahora no podía si quiera hablarle. Probablemente se humilló a sí misma con sus acciones.

Mientras caminaban sus manos se golpearon. El rubor rosa llegó al rostro de ella al sentir el roce de su piel.

- Estás muy callada.- de repente él rompió el silencio con una sonrisa infantil.

- Mmm...- se rió con nerviosismo.- No tengo nada que decir.

- Pues tú eres una persona tranquila, ¿no?

- Más o menos. Eso dicen.

- Deberías salir más seguido.

- Sí, claro.

Después de un momento más de silencio, ella finalmente se decidió a preguntar, dejándose a sí misma comenzar una conversación.

- ¿En dónde vives?

- A una cuadra de la esquina de tu casa. No está tan lejos.

- ¿Caminas solo a casa?

- Sí, la mayoría de las veces. ¿Se queda Tai contigo?

- No, él está aquí porque tiene vacaciones en su semestre. Se irá en unas semanas más.- él asintió con la cabeza.

- Háblame de Daisuke.- ella levantó las cejas con asombro.

- ¿Qué quieres saber de él?

- Él te ha estado cortejando, ¿no?

- Sí...

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo?- ella contó los meses mentalmente.

- Cerca de un año, creo.

- ¿Un año?- preguntó asombrado.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo?

- Nada, sólo que me sorprende. ¿Nunca le has dicho que "sí"?

- No. Lo he rechazado varias veces, pero él es muy terco. Sólo lo dejé solo. A veces me apena. Es horrible que lo siga haciendo y todavía no consigue nada.

- ¿Entonces por qué no le dices que sí?

- No me gusta.

- ¿Así de simple?

- Sí, quiero decir, ¿cuál es el punto? El sentimiento no es mutuo. Terminaría perdiendo mi tiempo.- él se rió y miró al oscuro cielo.

- Tienes razón. Apuesto a que tus ex novios se estarían riendo su supieran de esto.- ella se sintió incómoda con ese tema. Agachó la mirada hacia el pavimento mientras caminaba y se acomodó los lentes. Dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

- Nunca he tenido uno.- entonces él la miró con atención.

- ¿Nunca? ¿Ni uno siquiera?

- No. Aquí se presenta el fin de la conversación si seguimos con esto.

- ¿Pero te han cortejado, verdad?

- Sí.

- ¿Y nunca has aceptado alguno?

- Nop.

- Eres increíble.- estaba atónito ante sus respuestas.- ¿Por qué?

- La misma razón, no me gustaban.

- ¿Quién te gusta?- preguntó directamente. Ella se sonrojó de nuevo y se mordió el labio inferior, luego sonrió.

- No vale la pena saber.

- ¿De verdad?- levantó una ceja.

- Ajá. ¿Qué hay de ti?

- Sólo he tenido una. Salimos por un mes, después rompí con ella.

- ¿Por qué?- antes de responder, llegaron al porche de casa de Kari.

- No vale la pena saber.- sonrió al repetir sus palabras.- ella frunció los labios intentando, sin éxito, ocultar su sonrisa.

- Bien, bueno... gracias.- dijo abriendo la puerta. Entró y antes de cerrar le sonrió en gratitud. Él se quedó afuera hasta que ella cerró la puerta, luego caminó solo a casa.

* * *

Eran las 7:30am cuando Kari se despertó por el sonido de su alarma. Al mirar la hora, se lanzó frenéticamente a tomar una toalla y entrar al baño. Iba a llegar tarde. No había dormido bien la noche anterior, se acostó como a las 12:45am.

Después de bañarse, se vistió con unos jeans desgastados y una blusa de manga larga. Se puso los tenis y miró por la ventana, sólo para encontrarse con un cielo gris oscuro. En el último minuto, tomó su mochila y una chaqueta y corrió de prisa. No había vehículos pasando en las calles así que decidió correr por ellas para llegar.

Cuando estaba a una cuadra de distancia, comenzó a llover. Se puso la gorra de su chaqueta y cuidadosamente corrió a través de las puertas de la escuela. El cemento estaba húmedo y lleno de charcos. El viento helado le sopló en la cara y la temperatura disminuyó. Tenía 15 minutos de retraso.

Kari llegó a su primer clase, Álgebra. Entró empapada al salón durante una discusión de su maestro. Todos los ojos se posaron en ella, quien tranquilamente caminó a su banco.

Su tiempo libre llegó y las pesadas nubes oscuras soltaban una lluvia torrencial. Todo el campus de la escuela estaba mojado, excepto aquél, claro, que tenía techo. Caminó a la cafetería en donde Zoe la esperaba en una mesa redonda en la esquina. Ella tomó su comida y luego fue hacia su amiga.

- ¿Por qué llegaste tarde en la mañana?- le preguntó a la morena.

- Me quedé dormida. De todos los días en que pudo llover, tenía que ser cuando se me hizo tarde.- dijo exasperadamente.

- Lo sé.- se rió.- ¿Qué pasó con las fotos que revelaste ayer?- le preguntó a Kari justo cuando estaba por morder su hamburguesa.

- Mierda.- exclamó.- Lo olvidé totalmente. Estaba apurada. ¿Qué hora es?- entró en pánico de nuevo.

- Relájate, estás muy tensa. Aún son las 11:45.

- ¿Qué? Escucha me tengo que ir.- dejó su hamburguesa sin terminar sobre la mesa, su única comida y no podría terminarla.- El estudio cierra a las 12:00pm y no abrirá hasta la 1:00pm. La fecha límite es hoy y tengo hasta la 1:00pm.- tomó su mochila y se levantó.- Lo siento mucho, Z.

- No hay problema, pero ¿no vas a comer? No has desayunado.- le dijo su amiga preocupada.

- No importa, comeré más tarde.- gritó Kari cuando iba por las puertas de la cafetería.

Se puso la gorra y se dirigió al estudio de fotos bajo la interminable lluvia. Entró a un cuarto con aire acondicionado y se envolvió en su chaqueta. Se estaba enfriando. Afortunadamente la fila no era larga y consiguió rápido sus fotos. Iba a ir al edificio del Consejo estudiantil para dejarlas y ni siquiera se dio el tiempo de ver lo que tomó, estaba apurada.

Abrió las puertas del estudio y aún afuera, se estaba congelando. Cuando bajó las escaleras mojadas, perdió el equilibrio y resbaló, casi se cae a tierra si una mano no la detiene del brazo. Cobró el equilibrio de nuevo cuando la mano la soltó.

- Mira por dónde vas.- le advirtió Takeru.

- Oh, eres tú. Gracias.- bajó las escaleras cuidadosamente y se colocó las gafas, que se le deslizaban por la nariz. Corrieron para refugiarse del camino sin techo. Una vez que estuvieron lejos de la lluvia, Kari se abstuvo de ir a prisa. Sacó su pluma y escribió su nombre en el paquete que tenía sus fotos.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó TK mientras caminaban por el edificio.

- Fotos. Tengo que llevárselas al editor. La fecha límite es hoy y no tengo clases hasta las 12:30pm.

- Oh, ellos pondrán los resultados hoy, ¿verdad?

- Síp. ¿No piensas ir a comer?

- Lo haré, después de que me dejes ver esas fotos.- dijo mientras observaba el pequeño sobre que sostenía- ¿No lo abrirás? ¿Ni para mirarlas?

- Prefiero verlas cuando sepa si obtuve el lugar o no. No quisiera suponer al juzgar mis fotos.

- Bien, pero me dejarás verlas ¿o no?- él sonrió.

- Por supuesto lo haré.- ella le sonrió de vuelta. Y cuando miró su rostro se impresionó por lo guapo que él se veía en la lluvia. Parecía un brillante y las gotas en su dorado cabello lo hacían resplandecer. Él seguía sonriendo y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse así que se volteó a otro lado.

- ¿Has comido?- preguntó.- Tienes una agenda apretada.

- Mmm... le di dos mordidas a mi hamburguesa.- respondió en voz baja.

- ¿En el almuerzo?- preguntó.

- Sí, es que estaba apurada. Llegué tarde en la mañana y se me olvidó revelar las fotos, me acordé en la cafetería.- explicó. Llegaron al edificio del Consejo Estudiantil, de nuevo había aire acondicionado y Kari se estremeció.

- Estás fría.- él afirmó.

- Bueno, el tiempo está frío y hay aire acondicionado, ¿crees que voy a sudar?- bromeó.

- No es gracioso.- se rió sarcásticamente.- Debiste traer otra chaqueta.

- Bueno, no puedes hacer nada, esto es todo lo que traje.- dijo, estaban en el salón de editores del periódico escolar. Ella entró, TK la seguía.

- Estoy aquí para dejar mis fotos.- la chica en el escritorio miró a Kari, luego a TK, luego a Kari de vuelta.

- Claro. Regresa a las 5:00pm, vamos a publicar los resultados fuera del boletín.- Kari asintió y le dio las gracias. Ambos salieron del salón y la chica posó su mirada de vuelta en los dos.

- Deberías comer algo. No tienes nada en tu estómago.- dijo Takeru con un poco de preocupación.

- Está bien, puedo manejarlo. Además, mi clase comienza en muy poco.- aseguró.

- ¿Segura?

- Si, no te preocupes.- se separó de él y se despidió, yendo a su siguiente clase y dejando a Takeru solo, quien fue a la cafetería para almorzar. El tiempo que estuvo ahí, vio a Zoe y Kouji en la esquina, en la misma mesa que fue ocupada por Kari hace un momento. Se acercó a ellos después de pagar su comida.

- ¿Les importa si me siento?- preguntó.

- Para nada.- respondió Zoe. Los dos ya habían acabado su comida y platicaban para pasar el tiempo.

- Me encontré con Kari justo antes de venir aquí.- le dijo TK a Zoe, cosa que hizo que Kouji lo mirara, comenzando a preguntarse qué estaba pasando entre él y Kari.

- Ah, ella iba a ir a revelar las fotos.

- Sí, ya fue. ¿Estaba contigo antes de ir allá?

- Ajá. Estuvimos aquí en la cafetería. Sólo le dio dos mordidas a su hamburguesa.- añadió.

- Sí eso me dijo.- dijo comiendo su pasta.

- Ella es muy terca. Prefiere morirse de hambre por no dejar de hacer cosas así.

- Hey, TK.- cortó Kouji.- ¿Te importa si me salto la práctica hoy?

- ¿Por qué? Le preguntas al Señor Capitán del equipo.

- Tengo que ir con Z. Ella necesita hacer algo después de clase.

- Adelante ve. Yo te cubriré.

- Gracias hombre.

- Me tengo que ir.- dijo Zoe levantándose del asiento.- Tengo clases en unos minutos.- Kouji también se paró para acompañarla. Despidiéndose de TK, quien se quedó solo de nuevo.

Después de que terminó su comida, tomó su bandeja y echó los restos a la basura. Salió de la cafetería y chocó con Kouji en la salida.

- ¿Vas a ir a inglés?- le preguntó a su rubio amigo.

- Absolutamente.- respondió.- Como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer.

La tarde entera pasó en penumbra. Hubo una lluvia infinita y viento helado. Era un mal viernes.

Más tarde, después de las clases de Kari, fue a ver los resultados. El boletín grande, afuera del edificio del Consejo Estudiantil, estaba lleno de alumnos quienes intentaron conseguir lugar en el periódico escolar.

Ella buscó la categoría de editor asociado, pero su nombre no estaba allí; por el contrario estaba el de una chica llamada Karyl. Decepcionada, buscó la categoría de Fotógrafo oficial y ver quién fue la afortunada persona que tomó el lugar. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver su nombre bajo el título de la categoría. Era ella. Consiguió el puesto. Ella era la nueva fotógrafa del periódico escolar. Se vistió de victoria y satisfacción. Al lado de su nombre estaban las fotos que tomó. Y sorprendentemente, al observarlas, sintió la sangre subiendo a sus mejillas. En cada foto aparecía Takeru. Se dio cuenta, él estaba presente en cada foto, aunque cuando las tomó no recordaba haberse enfocado en él. Sólo pasó. El rubio en su short verde y sin camisa. Se sintió apenada de lo que tomó, aunque no podía esconder la sonrisa del rostro.

Sin más, fue a la oficina del editor a tomar su posición. Se encontró de nuevo cara a cara con la chica de detrás del escritorio, le mostró su identificación. Le señaló la mesa del fotógrafo, su lugar. Pero Kari no se quedó en la oficina. Llevaría sus cosas la semana que entra. Por ahora, tenía que irse.

Cuando estaba por salir, otra chica castaña estaba en frente del escritorio. Escuchó lo que decía y se dio cuenta de que era Karyl, la nueva editora asociada. Volteó a ver a Kari sorprendida por sus presencia. Sorprendida en una manera desafiante. Le sonrió retadoramente y Kari le devolvió el gesto amablemente, aunque notó que estaba llena de orgullo y vanidad. Sin embargo, al caminar hacia la puerta se dio cuenta de que Karyl era un poco más baja que ella a pesar de que llevaba un par de botas de 7 cm. Estaba claro que era el tipo de chica que llevaba demasiado maquillaje, mucho lápiz labial, ropa llamativa, tacones asesinos y alardeaba mucho. Sin más, salió de la habitación, sin darse cuenta de que Karyl levantó una ceja a sus espaldas.

Una vez fuera, empezó a sentir frío otra vez y tosió. Dejó el salón con aire acondicionado y corrió bajo la lluvia hasta un lugar con techo, donde vio a Zoe y Kouji caminando tomados de las manos.

- ¿Vas a casa?- preguntó Z a su amiga, quien de repente volvió a toser.

- Sí. Ha sido un día muy cansado. Estoy agotada.- respondió, tosiendo nuevamente.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Por supuesto, es sólo que estoy cansada.- Zoe notó que los labios de su amiga se ponían pálidos, tomó su mano que sorprendentemente estaba congelada.

- ¡Tus manos están heladas!

- Bueno, el clima está frío.- puso sus manos en el cuello de Kari y sintió un intenso calor al tocar su piel.

- Kari, ¡te estás quemando! Estás enferma.- dijo preocupada.

- Deberías ir ahora mismo a casa y descansar.- dijo Kouji.

- Lo haré, no se preocupen. Sólo estoy fatigada.- y ahí sintió dolor golpeando fuertemente su cabeza, casi como si una pelota de básquetbol le golpeara el cráneo. Aquello la hizo cerrar los ojos.- Está bien, iré ahora.

En ese momento, el viento sopló fuerte que hizo a Kari estremecerse. Se mordió los labios fríos y secos. Mientras movía sus pies temblorosos a cada paso, el dolor en su cerebro empeoró y perdió el equilibrio. Se desvaneció y cayó desmayada en los brazos de Zoe.

- ¡Dios mío! ¡Kari!- gritó Z entrando en pánico.

* * *

**© Cancercute copyright**


	4. Chapter 4

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de cancercute, su autora, la historia la encontrarán en mis favoritos bajo el nombre de Intimacy. Le he pedido a ella permiso para traducirla porque, a mí en lo personal, me parece una historia excelente. Sin duda alguna de las mejores en el Takari y creo que cualquier persona que ame el Takari debería leerla.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4**

Kouji levantó a Kari de los brazos de Zoe y la llevó a la enfermería. Zoe caminaba a su lado, preocupada por su amiga.

- Debí obligarla a comer en el almuerzo.- dijo.- Ella es tan terca, ¡ni siquiera piensa en sí misma! Sabe que no es superman. Dios, ¿qué voy a hacer contigo Kari?- mientras caminaban a la enfermería, Takery y Takuya iban en dirección opuesta. Takeru los miró.

- ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó corriendo hacia ellos, Takuya iba tras él.

- Se desmayó hace un momento. La llevaré a la enfermería.- dijo Kouji.

- Déjame llevarla.- sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. El rostro de Kari estaba pálido, sus labios secos y su piel caliente, inconscientemente se estremeció.

- Me siento tan mal.- se dijo Zoe a sí misma al ver a la castaña con una expresión enferma.

- Creo que deberíamos apresurarnos a la enfermería.- dijo Takuya.- Se podría poner peor.

Fueron a la enfermería y le llamaron a la enfermera. TK puso a Kari en la cama y la cubrió con una manta gruesa. Le colocó un paño empapado de agua caliente sobre la frente.

- ¿Por qué se desmayó?- preguntó la enfermera.

- Estuvo todo el día en la lluvia.- explicó TK.

- Tenía una agenda apretada. Apenas y le dio dos mordidas a su hamburguesa en el almuerzo. No desayunó por la mañana.- comentó Zoe.

- Oh. Pobre chica.

- ¿Ella no desayunó?- preguntó TK confundido.

- No.

- Así que debí obligarla a comer después de que entregó sus fotos.- suspiró al ver a Kari durmiendo.

- Sí, yo también.- después de unos segundos, Zoe recordó.- ¿Qué hora es?

- Cuarto para las seis.- respondió Takuya.

- Dios. Kouji, tenemos que irnos. Me siento tan mal por dejarla.- frunció el ceño.

- No te preocupes, puedes irte. Yo la cuidaré.- aseguró TK.- Kouji miró con asombro a su amigo ante la repentina preocupación que mostraba por Kari, pero no dijo algo al respecto.

- Lo harás, ¿verdad? Los veré a todos mañana. Vámonos Kouji.- se despidió del resto tomando la mano de su novio.

- Nos vemos.- dijo Kouji y ambos desaparecieron.

- Tengo que irme también. Aún está lloviendo.- le dijo a TK.- Mi mamá podría preocuparse.

- Seguro.

- Bien. Deberías llamar a sus padres.- se fue.

- ¡Maldición! Sus padres.- murmuró para sus adentros. Chequeó en sus bolsillos buscando su teléfono pero no lo encontró.- Ugh, debí olvidarlo en el gimnasio con mi mochila. Estúpido.- gimió.

Pensó en usar el celular de Kari y supuso que estaba en su mochila. Titubeó al buscarlo sin su permiso y se encontró con algunas cosas que no debería. Pero era por su bien de todos modos. Así que buscó más profundamente.

Pero no estaba ahí.

_- ¿Dónde está el celular?_- pensó.- le quitó la manta y vio los bolsillos de su pantalón abultados. El celular estaba ahí. De ninguna manera iba a poder sacarlo.

Emproblemado, pensaba en cómo iba a contactar a su familia. Aunque usara un teléfono no conocía el número. La única cosa que hizo fue llamar a la enfermera y pedirle que sacara el celular de Kari para él. La enfermera se divertía un poco.

Usando su celular llamó a Tai.

- Hola, Tai. No, no soy Kari, habla TK. Mmm Kari se desmayó y está aquí durmiendo en la enfermería de la escuela. Ha estado aquí por un rato. Ok adiós.

Colgó la llamada y suspiró por la situación.

_- ¿En qué estaba pensando Kari? Yendo bajo la lluvia un sin fin de veces, sin comer. ¿Creía que era un súper héroe? Estoy seguro que ella no está acostumbrada a sentirse cansada. Debería pensar en sí misma más que en su trabajo. ¿Por qué me preocupo tanto por ella?_

Se sentó en una silla que puso al lado de la cama. La miraba durmiendo y se maravilló por lo linda que se veía, especialmente cuando sus ojos chocolate fueron abiertos a través de ese par de vidrios de sus lentes. Se veía tan tranquila durmiendo.

La habitación estaba quieta y en silencio. El sonido de la lluvia afuera y el tic-toc del reloj eran los únicos sonidos. Pero la respiración de Kari era lo único que él escuchaba.

Puso sus manos sobre su cuello y sintió la calidez que emitía a través de su piel. Él se preocupaba por ella pese a que tenían poco tiempo de conocerse. Para él, ella era tan vulnerable. Como si necesitara estar siendo vigilada constantemente.

Unos minutos más pasaron y Tai se precipitó por la puerta con una expresión preocupada en su rostro. Inmediatamente fue al lado de Kari y le tocó la frente que estaba ardiendo.

- ¿Por qué se desmayó? ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó ansiosamente.

- Ella estuvo en la lluvia todo el día. Yendo a diferentes edificios para dejar sus requerimientos. No comió en el almuerzo. Bueno, sólo dos mordidas de su hamburguesa.- explicó TK.

- Chiquilla terca.- dijo Tai, preocupado por el comportamiento de su hermana.

Buscó a la enfermera y le pidió permiso para llevársela a casa, diciendo que era su hermano.

- Claro, adelante.- dijo la enfermera.- Ponla en su cama de inmediato y no la molestes mientras duerma.

- Ok. Gracias señora.

Tai la llevó en sus brazos, al salir de la enfermería se fue directamente a donde había aparcado el coche. La puso en el asiento de atrás.

- Tú.- le indicó a TK.- Sostenla mientras duerme.- el rubio se sorprendió, se sentó a un lado de Kari mientras Tai se preparaba para conducir.

- Tengo que ir por mi mochila al gimnasio.- se detuvieron ahí, TK se apuró en tomar sus cosas para luego volver al carro.

- ¿Estuviste con ella cuando se desmayó?- preguntó Tai.

- No. Ella estaba con Kouji y Zoe. Yo iba pasando cuando ellos la llevaban a la enfermería.- pasaron el trayecto con preguntas hechas por el mayor y TK respondiéndole. Para cuando llegaron a la casa de Kari, Tai tomó a su hermana y la llevó hasta su cama.

- ¿Va a estar bien?- preguntó el rubio.

- Por supuesto que sí. Mejor deberías ir a casa. Matt y tus padres pueden estarte buscando.

- Cierto.- fue hacia la puerta para salir.

- Oh, TK.- dijo Tai de repente antes de que saliera.- Gracias por cuidarla.

- No hay problema.- sonrió y se fue.

Había dejado de llover. El cielo estaba oscuro, pero claro. Las estrellas y luna creciente se mostraron. Era poco probable que lloviera de nuevo. TK caminó una cuadra a su casa y llegó siendo atacado por preguntas de su hermano. Afortunadamente, sus padres llegarían tarde del trabajo.

- ¿Dónde estuviste?- preguntó Matt.

- Me detuve en la enfermería. Kari se desmayó y llamé a Tai.- explicó, dejando caer su mochila y quitándose los zapatos.

- ¿Ella está bien?

- Probablemente.

Fue a su habitación y se dejó caer en la cama, jugando con su balón. Aún estaba preocupado por Kari.

_- ¿Qué si algo malo le pasaba? ¿Qué si se pone peor? Si tan sólo la hubiera obligado a comer, ella no estaría así._

De alguna manera se consideraba responsable por lo que pasó. De algún modo actuó indiferente hacia ella. Pensó que era fuerte e independiente. Parecía serlo. Hacía el trabajo por sí misma, no necesitaba ayuda con sus cosas. Él no sabía que ella era débil. Sí, ella era tímida, pero él no se dio cuenta de que ella podía caer fácilmente. Había una parte insegura en ella. Ella tenía baja auto-estima.

No era de extrañarse que no viera las fotos antes de entregarlas. Estaba insegura por las fotos. No confiaba en ella misma, en que era buena en algo. La verdad es que lo es. Él vio las fotos que tomó en el boletín antes de encontrar a Kouji y Zoe llevándola a enfermería. Por supuesto, él no tenía idea de cómo juzgar una foto, si era buena o mala. Para él, ella las tomó perfectamente.

- ¡TK, teléfono!- gritó Matt de repente desde la sala. Se levantó de la cama y fue al otro cuarto tomando el teléfono.

- ¿Hola?- preguntó.

- ¡TK!- una chica desde la otra línea saludó alegremente.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó molesto. Sabía quién era, y ella era la última persona con la que quería hablar.

- ¿No se me permite llamarte?- preguntó en un tono triste.

- No y no. ¿Podrías dejarme en paz?- estaba molesto.

- No sé si puedo hacerlo. Tengo noticias. ¿Quieres oír?- preguntó emocionada.

- No.- había firmeza en su voz.- No me interesa.

- De cualquier forma te diré...

- Mira.- la cortó.- No necesito saber lo que sea que quieras decirme. Así que deja de llamar y vete al infierno.- él no era realmente una persona grosera. Takeru era más bien un completo caballero. Agradable y de cierta forma egoísta. Pero nunca grosero, especialmente con una chica. Sólo la excepción de ésta al teléfono.

- Bien, como quieras. Volverás arrastrándote a mí.- gritó en un tono desagradable y golpeó el teléfono al colgar.

- Zorra.- murmuró TK para sí mismo y puso el teléfono en su lugar.

- ¿Quién era?- preguntó Matt.

- El diablo.- respondió y se sentó en la mesa para cenar. Matt se le unió.

Los dos hermanos no tuvieron una conversación durante la cena ya que tenían diferentes cosas en la cabeza. Por ejemplo, Matt tendría un concierto con su banda mañana en la noche. Por otro lado, Takeru pensaba en su entrenamiento mañana en el gimnasio. El equipo tendría una competencia la siguiente semana y él se preguntaba si estaban todos listos. Si él lo estaba...

Tan pronto como terminaron de cenar, se lavaron los dientes y fueron cada uno a su cama.

La lluvia comenzó a caer de nuevo. Ahora con truenos y rayos.

* * *

El día siguiente estaba claro. No era soleado y seco, más bien, frío, ventoso y húmedo. El sol no estaba en algún lugar donde podría ser visto y el cielo estaba parcialmente gris. Sin señal de lluvia, y con la ausencia de la luz solar.

En la esquina de una calle, Zoe y Kari estaban se tomaban un café fuera del Starbucks. Era tarde por la mañana y ellas platicaban sin terminar como si tuvieran mucho tiempo sin verse. Bueno, para Zoe así era.

La rubia estaba parloteando sin parar mientras Kari tomaba fotos de lo que fuera o lo que se cruzara en su camino. Era un clima muy agradable para ambas así que decidieron divertirse y relajarse el resto del día. Especialmente por la salud de Kari.

Ella se puso muy bien en la mañana. Sus padres le aconsejaron que se relajara y se olvidara del trabajo. Sin responsabilidades por ese día. Estaba obligada a aclarar su mente y disfrutar todo el tiempo. Después de todo, lo necesitaba. Y arrastró a Z con ella.

- ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba TK ayer por ti?- le dijo Zoe.

- No.- respondió Kari mostrando indiferencia.

- ¡Ay vamos! No tienes que pretender que no te interesa. Probablemente estarías sonrojada todo el tiempo en la enfermería si estuvieras conciente.- se burló la rubia.- Para tu información, él fue quien te llevó en sus brazos hasta allí.

- Estás inventando eso.- se defendió Kari al sentir la sangre en sus mejillas, evitando que se mostrara.

- ¿Por qué lo haría?- la retó Z.

- Mmm.- pensó.- Tal vez te estás esforzando en hacer mi día agradable porque te sientes muy culpable de lo que me pasó. Pero no es tu culpa, por supuesto.- Z levantó una ceja.

- Buen punto. Pero no quiere decir que lo que dije sea una mentira. Es la verdad.- enmarcó la última palabra.- Kari no respondió a eso así que Z cambió el tema.- Aún no me has dicho, ¿cuál fue el resultado ayer?

- Ah cierto.- recordó Kari de repente.- ¡Tengo el lugar de fotógrafa escolar!

- ¿En serio? ¡Qué genial! ¿Qué hay del editor asistente?

- No, una chica castaña robó ese lugar. Pero está bien. Al menos estoy en fotografía.

- Cierto.- asintió Z.- Hey, ¿qué pensarías de mí si fuera porrista?- eso fue una sorpresa. Kari lo pensó un momento para luego responder.

- No sería tan malo, en realidad. Puedes usar tu buen humor y tu incansable voz para eso. Es un lugar perfecto para tu ruidoso talento.- bromeó Kari.

- Hablo en serio.

- Yo también. Deberías intentarlo.

- Lo haré, definitivamente. Las pruebas son el lunes. Debes ir a verme.- advirtió.

- Por supuesto.

Después de un momento, dejaron el café y fueron al centro comercial. Ahí compraron ropa, bolsas, libros y accesorios. Kari pasó al menos una tercera parte de su tiempo en la librería decidiendo qué novela debería comprar. Estaba entre dos, pero no podía comprar ambas. Eran Orgullo y Prejuicio o Cumbres borrascosas. No se decidía. ¿Heatcliff o Mr. Darcy? ¿Amor negado o angustia?. Zoe intentó mirar algunos libros aunque no era una fanática de la lectura como su amiga. Ella casi nunca leía novelas. Así que esperaba a Kari, poniendo una extrema paciencia mientras miraba algunos libros que tenían una pasta encantadora.

Finalmente, Kari compró Orgullo y Prejuicio. Ella prefería enamorarse de Mr. Darcy que convertirse en una violenta odiadora como Cathy. Ella no quería lanzar el libro por la locura que el comportamiento de los dos personajes principales podía causarle.

Dejaron la librería y entraron a una tienda llena de incontables vestidos. Zoe rápidamente buscó entre los bastidores uno perfecto.

- ¿Para qué necesitas un vestido?- preguntó Kari.

- ¿No recuerdas? Vamos a tener una reconocida fiesta el mes que viene.

- Aún falta un mes. ¿De verdad quieres comprar el vestido ahora?

- Por supuesto, no puedo esperar.- dijo tomando un vestido de cocktail amarillo y mirando la talla. Kari se sentó mirando a su amiga escoger vestidos.

- Puedes buscar el tuyo.- sugirió Z.

- Seguro. Veré si algo atrapa mi atención.

Y en ese momento, un vestido verde estaba colgado frente a ella. Se levantó del asiento y tomó lo tomó. Lo levantó y lo admiró. Era un color verde muy lindo.

Era un color lima, sin tirantes, de unos tres centímetros arriba de sus rodillas. La tela era de seda y pequeñas perlas estaban bordadas en el torso de éste. Era simple y elegante.

- ¿Qué piensas de éste?- le preguntó a su rubia amiga.

- Creo que resalta tus ojos. Deberías probártelo.

Kari fue al vestidor dejando a Zoe en su búsqueda por el atuendo perfecto. Se puso el vestido y se admiró frente al espejo. Le quedaba bien.

- ¿Entonces...?- preguntó Kari al salir, esperando la crítica de su amiga.

- ¡Wow! Debes comprarlo. Está precioso. Muy elegante.

- Genial.- sonrió Kari.

Si Kari había estado indecisa sobre qué libro comprar en la librería, ahora era el turno de Zoe para tener su momento crucial al escoger qué vestido comprar.

¿Sería el morado de cuello V con espalda descubierta o el rosa sin tirantes?

Mientras Kari esperaba, pagó su vestido y comenzó a leer la novela. Cuando Zoe le pidió su opinión, eligió el rosa. Pero éste aún no la satisfacía. Enumeró muchas razones por las que debía comprar otro de los dos vestidos, se molestó por su indecisión.

_- ¿Cual escojo? ¿Cuál escojo?_- pensó Zoe una y otra vez al ver los dos vestidos frente a ella.

Finalmente, Kari ya iba en el capítulo 3 cuando Z oficialmente compró el vestido rosa.

- ¿Ya está?- preguntó la castaña.

- Absolutamente.

Su siguiente parada fue a la tienda departamental. Donde había bolsas muy femeninas y elegantes por todo el lugar. Era el cielo para Zoe.

Kari estaba bien con esas cosas. Por supuesto, ella las compraba como cualquier otra chica. Pero no le gustaban tanto como a otras. Ella era más simple y no era tan femenina. Tal vez por eso decían que Zoe y ella eran como imanes. Ella era el norte y la otra el sur. Las cosas que les gustaban eran diferentes y difícilmente se encontraba que tuvieran algo en común.

Ellas eran las únicas clientas en al tienda. Después de unos momentos, escucharon ese fuerte sonido de tacones viniendo de la misma tienda. Kari se volteó para ver a su acompañante y la encontraron nuevamente: la castaña que estaba en la oficina del periódico escolar.

Cuando ella sorprendida vio a Kari, se detuvo para contemplarla. Se vieron una a la otra por un breve momento y Kari se volteó. La otra castaña mantuvo su expresión vanidosa y caminó al otro lado de la tienda para mirar las bolsas, pretendiendo que no le importaban las otras chicas en el mismo lugar. Al mismo tiempo, ella meneó su largo cabello castaño ondulado.

* * *

**© Cancercute copyright**


	5. Chapter 5

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de cancercute, su autora, la historia la encontrarán en mis favoritos bajo el nombre de Intimacy. Le he pedido a ella permiso para traducirla porque, a mí en lo personal, me parece una historia excelente. Sin duda alguna de las mejores en el Takari y creo que cualquier persona que ame el Takari debería leerla.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5**

- ¿Amigos?- preguntó Kouji mientras se limpiaba el sudor con la toalla. ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí, seguro.- respondió TK, sentándose en una banca mientras abría su botella de agua.- ¿Por qué? ¿No es obvio?

- Bueno, lo es.- dudó.- Pero no sé, me parece que he visto otras cosas entre ustedes.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- ¿Ella te gusta?- preguntó lleno de curiosidad. El rubio frunció el ceño y meditó unos segundos.

_- ¿Kari?_- pensó.- No. Bueno, me gusta como amiga. Digo, ella es agradable. Pero no me gusta, realmente.

- ¿Seguro de eso?

- Por supuesto.- respondió TK.- _Supongo._

Entonces el capitán de equipo gritó, haciéndolos regresar al entrenamiento. Era la práctica del sábado y esa semana, la competencia inter-escolar comenzaría. En el gimnasio, todos los jugadores estaba concentrados en su trabajo, excepto él.

- _¿Kari? ¿Gustarme?_- pensó TK. Ahora que Kouji lo había mencionado, no pudo evitar preguntarse a sí mismo. No la veía de esa manera, sólo como amiga. Pero ,¿por qué se convirtió en algo de importancia cuando su amigo preguntó?

- ¡TK!- uno de sus compañeros le gritó.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?- volteó hacia él, confundido sobre quién lo llamaba. Entonces, en menos de un segundo, vio una gran bola naranja viniendo bruscamente hacia él. Pasó tan rápido que no evitó el golpe que le dio en la cara.- ¡Auch!

- Lo siento, TK- se disculpó Takuya, quien le había lanzado el balón. Ellos continuaron trotando en la cancha para comenzar el juego.

- No te apures. No lo vi venir.- se rió de sí mismo y vio a Kouji observarlo. Él sólo se reía estúpidamente como un niño atrapado haciendo algo sin sentido.

Realmente se quedó atrapado en sus pensamientos. Era tonto mostrar su debilidad en el juego, especialmente si era una conversación mental con él mismo sobre una chica. Eso lo hacía perder la concentración.

Sacudiéndose la pregunta de su amiga de la cabeza, se enfocó en la práctica. La competencia comenzaría esa semana y a ella le seguirían otros juegos. Si perdían dos juegos, automáticamente estaban fuera. No había manera en que permitiera eso. Estaba decidido a ganar para el equipo. Los otros dependían de él, siendo el ganador de MVP y el jugador estrella. Había un alto récord que quería mantener y éste año, ellos iban a ser los mejores a nivel estatal.

TK botaba el balón mientras corría por la cancha y se lo pasó a Kouji. Su amigo le regresó el balón cuando estaba en la tercer línea de puntos y lo sostenía con las dos manos. Sin dudar, aventó el balón al aro y anotó. El entrenador hizo sonar le silbato después de la práctica final y despidió al equipo, dejándolos con sus propios asuntos. TK descansaba en la banca, limpiándose el sudor y quitándose los tenis. Bebió demasiada agua. Apoyó los codos en sus piernas y cerró los ojos. Fue agotador. Respiró agitadamente mientras pensaba en su lugar como jugador del equipo. ¿Estaba mejorando? Recordó el año pasado, su primer año en el equipo. Era bueno, muy bueno. ¿Pero dónde estaban las mejoras ahora? Sólo podía ver que en sus brazos se habían formado los músculos y en su abdomen también. Sí, había algo de desarrollo en condición física, y estaba feliz por eso. Pero aún faltaba algo. Una cosa que no pudo detectar que estaba faltando en él y en el juego. Seguro, él amaba el básquetbol. Sólo había una cosa en qué pensar.

Enderezando su espalda, recogió sus cosas. Recordó que Kari aún estaba enferma y no sabía si se había sentido mejor. Se puso una camisa limpia y seca de color verde y se levantó, poniéndose de pie.

- ¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Kouji.

- A ver a Kari, ¿aún está enferma?

- Está mejor, ahora. Fue con Z hoy. Me dijo que pasarían el día juntas.- explicó.

- Ah ok.- asintió.- Tal véz esté en casa.

Se despidió de sus amigos y salió del gimnasio. Los otros aún estaban jugando y entrenando para el próximo encuentro con las otras escuelas. Pero él eligió irse. Caminó por los pasillos de la escuela y de pronto recordó los resultados de Kari para el periódico escolar. Eso lo hizo preguntarse qué pasó antes de que la llevara a la enfermería, si ella había visto los resultados de su trabajo y cómo reaccinó ante estos. Así que regresó al edificio del Consejo Estudiantil y chequeó los resultados por sí mismo.

Los editores aún estaban publicados en el boletín y sonrió al ver el nombre de ella bajo el título de fotógrafo oficial. Lo consiguió luego de su duro trabajo.

- _Bueno, no es de sorprenderse.- _pensó.

ÉL lo esperaba. Cuando miró las otras categorías, su rostro cambió por uno sorprendido al ver el nombre de Karyl. No pudo creer que ella, esa chica, pudiera superar a Kari como escritor asociado y quitarle el lugar. Conocía a esa chica y estaba completa y absolutamente seguro que ella no era digna de tomar el puesto que consiguió. Mirando a otro lado, se enfocó en las fotos tomadas por Kari. Era el equipo jugando básquetbol, dentro del gimnasio hacía un par de días. Se vio a sí mismo en casi todas las fotos pero no le dio mucha importancia. Era obvio que él no conocía cuál era la diferencia entre balance y contraste de las fotos y cómo juzgarlas. Pero con sólo verlas, lo hizo sentir bien, emocionado por el juego.

Después de observar las fotos, salió de la escuela para ir a su casa. Era casi la hora del almuerzo y aún pensaba en cómo se encontraba ella mientras caminaba a su casa. No podía asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Fue claro lo que Kouji le dijo, pero quería estar seguro por sí mismo. Así que fue por la otra calle hasta su casa.

Tocó la puerta y Tai abrió al ver al rubio parado ahí.

- TK, ¿qué te trae acá?- preguntó.

- ¿Está Kari bien?

- Sí, mejor. Está con Zoe en este momento, salieron a no sé dónde.

- Ah, genial. Gracias. Es bueno saber que ella está mejor.

- Lo sé.

- Bueno, regresaré luego.- dijo y se alejó de ahí. Tai lo miró de espaldas con una expresión dudosa.

_- Él pudo haber llamado si quería saber. ¿Por qué lo hizo tan difícil y vino hasta aquí?_

TK continuó caminando a casa. Llamó a Matt y a sus padres al llegar, pero nadie respondió. Su mamá y papá casi nunca están en casa y lo dejan con su hermano mayor. Y Matt estaría probablemente practicando con su banda en ese momento.

Dejó caer su mochila al lado de su cama y se tiró en ella para descansar. Cerró los ojos tratando de dormir. Pero no tenía sueño. No tenía algo que hacer. Fue a la cocina y buscó algo de comida en la alacena y refrigerador, pero no encontró nada. Fue a ver la televisión en la sala pero no encontró un canal en el que estuviera interesado. Consideró la idea de ir al gimnasio y seguir practicando, pero de inmediato se arrepintió. No había nada bueno para hacer ese día.

Rindiéndose a sus pensamientos vanidosos, regresó a su cuarto y miró el lado de Matt en la habitación. En su cama estaba una guitarra acústica color azul. Él tenía dos guitarras, de hecho. Una eléctrica y una acústica. Tenía la acústica en casa para practicar en su tiempo libre y se llevaba la eléctrica a las prácticas. Ocasionalmente, TK tomaba la acústica para practicar.

La tomó y comenzó a tocar. No era un fanático de la música como su hermano pero le gustaba tocarla de vez en cuando. Honestamente, sabía tocar dos o tres canciones a la perfección pero sólo con los acordes sencillos. No tenía tiempo ni dedicación para hacerlo. Lo hacía cuando estaba aburrido. Y pudo haber muerto hace un momento si no ve la guitarra. Ahora, agradecido, tenía algo que hacer.

Casi había terminado de tocar una canción cuando escuchó la puerta de en frente abrirse.

- ¿Hay alguien en casa?- preguntó Matt.

- Aquí.- gritó TK.

Matt entró al cuarto y pudo haberse echado a reír al ver a su hermano tocar la guitarra si no estuviera tan cansado.

- Pude haber muerto de aburrimiento si no fuera por esta cosa.- se defendió TK cuando dejó el instrumento en la cama.

- ¿Qué estabas tocando exactamente?- preguntó divertido.

- Alguna copia de una canción que tenías en la carpeta. La dejaste aquí mientras estabas en tu cuarto.

- Claro.- se rió, dejando su guitarra eléctrica.- ¿Has almorzado ya?

- No y muero de hambre.

- Qué mal, hermano. Yo ya comí.- respondió.- Toma.- le dio algo de dinero que rápidamente aceptó.- Consigue algo de comer. Mamá y papá están fuera de la ciudad. Se fueron en la mañana. No regresarán hasta la siguiente semana.

- Genial.- murmuró, se puso los zapatos y salió del cuarto.

Fue directo al centro comercial a buscar algo de buena comida que pudiera disfrutar solo mientras su estómago estaba gruñendo. Miró un restaurante italiano que sabía era bueno. Tomó asiendo en una mesa en medio. El lugar estaba moderadamente lleno de gente, buscó rostros familiares.

Se recargó en la silla y se llevó la mano al cabello mientras esperaba una mesera. Vio a Kari y Zoe entrando al mismo restaurante y sacudió su mano para llamar su atención. Fue Kari quien de inmediato lo vio y le dijo a Zoe que volteara en esa dirección. TK les señaló que se sentaran en la mesa y así hicieron ellas.

- ¡Vaya sorpresa!- dijo Z, tomando asiento al lado de Kari quien estaba en frente de TK. Llegó una mesera y le dio un menú a TK quien se lo pasó a Kari.

- ¿Qué les gustaría ordenar?- le preguntó a ambas chicas pero sólo observaba a la castaña.- ¿Kari?- mencionó su nombre en un tono que lo asombró de sí mismo.

- Sólo pediré fettuccini y limonada.- respondió, escondiendo su rubor, pasándole el menú a Zoe.

Su amiga escaneó la lista de comida en la carta y ordenó ravioli y coca. La mesera le tomó la orden a TK, quien pidió lo mismo que Kari, haciéndola abrir los ojos sorprendida. La mesera se fue.

- ¿Dónde estuviste esta mañana?- preguntó Kari.

- En el gimnasio. Estuvimos practicando.- explicó, y se volveó a Zoe.- ¿Dónde está Kouji?

- Le dije que lo veríamos aquí.- respondió al terminar de enviar un mensaje de su celular.- Disculpen, necesito ir al tocador.- Z se fue dejándolos para prepararse cuando Kouji llegara.

- ¿Cómo estás?- preguntó TK, extendiendo su mano para tocar su frente. Ella se mordió el labio al sentir el toque de sus manos.

- Estoy bien. La fiebre bajó y estoy mejor.- respondió, mirando hacia abajo mientras él quitaba sus manos de la frente.

- Así que ¿eres la nueva estudiante fotógrafa?- preguntó. Ella levantó la cabeza y sus lentes se deslizaron. Miró a TK en una expresión de "cómo lo supiste" él se rió de su expresión.- Chequeé el boletín hace un momento. Que mal que no puedo decir lo mismo por el puesto de editor asociado. Es una pena que no lo consiguieras. Apuesto a que lo harías mejor que esa tal Karyl.- mencionó el nombre de la chica disgustadamente.

- Está bien. Al menos conseguí uno.- respondió con su suave voz, sin mirarlo, siendo considerada. Su mirada era profunda, como si estuviera pensando algo importante. Una arruga en su frente era visible y sus cejas se juntaban en medio. Él aún así la encontró fascinante, haciéndolo sentir divertido.

Él miró su cara, tratando de adivinar qué estaba ella pensando. Como si pudiera. Entonces decidió distraerla.

- Tomaste muy buenas fotos.- dijo sonriendo.- Lo considero así porque me encuentro en la mayoría de ellas.- su cara se llenó de incredulidad, sorprendida y avergonzada por lo que él dijo.

- Bueno... mmm... eso... era... ni siquiera las tomé así a propósito.- se defendió, titubeando.

- Sí claro. No deberías tener problemas con tus palabras. Estoy acostumbrado a tener chicas tomándome fotos.- bromeó vanidosamente. Ella estaba a punto de responder, pero él estaba siendo él mismo.

- Sí, lo sé.- dijo rindiéndose.- Por eso muchas chicas te persiguen y están enamoradas de ti.- añadió mirando a otro lado, sintiéndose ofendida.

- Hey, eso fue una broma. No necesitas ponerte triste.- le tocó la mano. Ella aún no lo miraba no decía palabra. Por supuesto, las chicas lo perseguían. Y ella era una de esas chicas que lo perseguía en sus sueños. Él tenía suerte de ser apuesto.- Vamos, no te pongas así.- insistió.

Él temía haberla ofendido, de alguna manera, ayer, él vio que ella era frágil y fácilmente era afectada por las palabras. Él no quería llevarla por un mal camino, sabía que era tímida y tenía un auto-estima muy bajo.

Y luego de eso, ella se rió. Una suave, gentil y divertida risa.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó entre risas.- Pero no pude evitar reírme al ver tu cara.

Ella le había hecho una broma y él cayó en su truco. Kari le ganó ésta vez. Él al menos estaba contento de que ella no estuviera ofendida, lo hacía sentir confiando y feliz al verla reír libremente.

- ¿Qué?- preguntó ella al notar que él la observaba.

- Nada, sólo me sorprende que bonita te ves al reír.- con eso ella dejó de reír y frunció el ceño.

- Lo estás haciendo otra vez.

- No estoy haciendo nada.- dijo. Ambos comenzaron a reír cuando Zoe llegó.

- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos?- preguntó.

- Kari está loca.- afirmó.

- Mira quién habla.- respondió, pero TK la ignoró.- Como sea, deja de ignorarme.

Él estaba jugando con ella cuando Kouji llegó a su mesa. La mesera también vino con la comida.

- ¿Qué vas a querer, hombre?- preguntó TK.

- No, no te preocupes. Acabo de comer.- dijo Koui tomando asiendo al lado de Zoe. Saludó a Kari y se volvió a TK, mirándolo por un momento, luego a Zoe.

El pensamiento vino de nuevo a la cabeza del rubio, recordando lo que Kouji le preguntó en la cancha. Miró su comida, mientras comenzaron a probarla. Recordó lo hambriento que estaba y que no le importó cuando estaba con ella. Parecía hacerlo olvidar cosas. Ella de alguna manera lo distraía.

Disfrutaron la comida, a excepción de Kouji quien ya había comido, mientras conversaban de diferentes temas. Hablaron sobre el juego que se venía para el equipo en esa semana, el nuevo lugar de Kari en el periódico escolar. La prueba que hizo Zoe para ser animadora en el equipo y un montón de otras cosas. TK los invitó al concierto de su hermano esa noche.

- ¿Qué dicen chicos?

- Pues no teníamos planes, de todos modos.- dijo Zoe, hablando por su novio también.- Supongo que Kouji y yo podemos ir.

- Yo también podría ir.- dijo Kari.

- Bien.- él sonrió.

- Si mi hermano me lo permite...- ella agregó. Él le lanzó una mirada seria, de esas que te dicen: "mi vida depende de ello".

- Por supuesto que lo hará. Si no, le diré a Matt que hable con él.- sonrió.

- Bien. ¿Cuándo voy a aprender a amenazarte?

- Sin duda... nunca. Ni siquiera puedes matar una mosca.

- Seguro Takaishi. Sólo porque tú lo dices.

- Y es verdad, ¿o no?- su juego comenzó de nuevo. TK pidió la cuenta y esperó a que terminaran de comer.

- ¿Estás seguro que vas a pagar la cuenta?- preguntó Kari a TK.

- Por supuesto. No podemos irnos sin pagar. ¿No sabías eso?

- Obviamente. Lo que quiero decir es, ¿no podemos sólo cada uno pagar lo que ha comido? No es justo para ti.

- No te preocupes por eso. Estoy esperando que tú pagues la siguiente vez- se rió.

- En serio, TK. Tú me pones nerviosa.

- Eso es bueno.- dijo con su encantadora sonrisa.- Me gusta molestarte.

Cuando le trajeron la cuenta él la pagó con la cantidad exacta y el grupo dejó el restaurante. Kouji y Zoe se fueron por un camino, despidiéndose de sus dos compañeros y dejándolos solos. Kouji miró a Takeru de espaldas, mirando en su amigo al que sabía que pasaría.

- Así que, ¿a dónde planeas ir?- preguntó TK.

- A ningún lado. No sé ¿y tú?

- No tengo planes.- caminaron por un momento, TK cargaba las dos bolsas de Kari, pensando en un lugar al que pudieran ir o algo que pudieran hacer.

Cuando fueron a la siguiente puerta del centro comercial, TK no se esperó que alguien viniera siguiéndolo hasta que escuchó la voz de una persona llamándolo.

- ¡TK!- una femenina voz vino de una castaña quien con una enorme sonrisa venía hacia él. Se acercó y lo tomó del brazo en un coqueto movimiento.- Hey, qué sorpresa. No esperaba verte.- ella apretó su brazo y pegó su cuerpo al de él. TK solamente cerró los ojos sin responder a alguno de sus gestos.- Raramente tenemos tiempo de encontrarnos. Te extraño.- dijo mirándolo, tocando sus músculos. No había notado a Kari quien estaba al lado de él.

- Ah sí, nos tenemos que ir.- dijo tratando de zafarse de la mano de ella que no lo soltaba.

- ¿Tenemos?

- Vengo con Kari.- él la hizo notar.

- Oh...- su cara se puso atónita al ver a TK con ella. Sus ojos oscuros se posaron en ella para verla mejor. Su expresión se puso seria, trató de esconder el disgusto y el odio.- Eres la nueva fotógrafa del periódico escolar ¿verdad?

- Sí.

- Soy Karyl.- sonrió arrogantemente.- Entonces, supongo que te veré luego.- se volvió a TK, tocando su brazo antes de irse.

- Zorra.- murmuró TK para sí mismo cuando ella se perdió de vista.

- ¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó Kari.

- Nada. Vámonos.

* * *

**© Cancercute copyright**


	6. Chapter 6

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de cancercute, su autora, la historia la encontrarán en mis favoritos bajo el nombre de Intimacy. Le he pedido a ella permiso para traducirla porque, a mí en lo personal, me parece una historia excelente. Sin duda alguna de las mejores en el Takari y creo que cualquier persona que ame el Takari debería leerla.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Fue evidentemente claro para Kari que la chica quería a TK. Se fue sobre el rubio apenas y lo vio y ni siquiera la notó, parada junto a él. Aparentemente nadie lo hacía, ella estaba acostumbrada a eso. Prefería pasar desapercibida para que no estuvieran persiguiéndola.

- Lo siento.- se disculpó TK.- La chica está loca.- se refería a lo que pasó.

- No te preocupes, no fue la gran cosa. Pensé que estabas acostumbrado a eso.- respondió con una risita al final.

- ¡Ja! Podría morir al verla.- aseguró. Al salir del centro comercial, Takery detuvo un taxi y ambos entraron.

- ¿A dónde los llevo?- preguntó el chofer. TK le dio la dirección de su casa únicamente, no se molestó en mencionar la de Kari.

- ¿No me dejarás ir a casa?- preguntó ella levantando una ceja.

- No.- sonrió.- Te quedarás conmigo toda la tarde antes del concierto de Matt. Estoy aburrido y tú me harás compañía.

Ella frunció el ceño, sólo para ocultar el rubor que cubrió sus mejillas tan pronto como el pensamiento de pasar la tarde entera con él vino. ¿No era eso suerte? Pasaría el tiempo con el chico de sus sueños... y él la llevaría a su casa. De hecho, eso era demasiado.

- ¿Y tus modales? Ni siquiera me preguntaste si tengo algo importante qué hacer.

- Cierto. Como tú siempre tienes algo valioso por hacer.- se burló y ella le lanzó una mirada "furiosa".- No te tengo miedo, Kari.- comenzó a reírse, pero sólo un momento. Luego se puso serio.- Ok, tú ganas. ¿Está bien para ti si vienes a mi casa?- ella titubeó al principio pero luego respondió.

- Seguro, está bien.- él sonrió victorioso.

- ¿Ves Kari? Yo siempre gano. Siempre tengo lo que quiero.

La casa de TK estaba cerca. Dieron algunas vueltas pero finalmente llegaron. Él le pagó al chofer y salieron, ayudó a Kari al entrar a su casa tomando las bolsas que traía y dejándolas en la mesa de la sala. Haciéndola sentirse como en si fuera su hogar.

- Entonces... ¿qué vamos a hacer?- preguntó ella.

- Nada.- él sonrió encantadoramente y se tiró en el sillón al lado de ella, sus brazos se rosaron.- ¿Quieres ver televisión?

- Okay, no importa.- él prendió el aparato y buscó algún canal, traía en control en las manos. No había nada bueno para ver, excepto un juego de básquetbol.

- ¿Me vas a hacer ver básquetbol?- preguntó Kari sin creerlo.

- ¿No quieres?- ella sólo lo miró.- Por favor, déjame verlo, Kari. Es el juego de campeonato. ¡Lakers y Boston!- mencionó.- Ya me perdí su primer juego.- ella frunció el ceño.

- Bien. Tienes suerte de que soy buena.

- Gracias. ¿Ves? Es lo que me gusta de ti.- y entonces él se perdió en la pantalla, sin percatarse de que Kari escondía su rostro entre las manos, toda roja. Sólo una vez él se levantó y gritó "Sí" y sonreía de oreja a oreja cada que los Lakers anotaban.- ¡Tiro!

Kari se aburrió, intentó entretenerse con el juego pero no pudo. No encontró algo interesante en lo que veía y no parecía haber algo mejor por hacer. Y mientras el tiempo pasaba, ella no pudo evitar sentirse fastidiada. TK ni siquiera la notaba, todo el tiempo veía el partido. En un momento, los ojos de ella se sintieron pesados, intentó mantenerlos abiertos pero fue en vano. Sin darse cuenta, poco a poco fue quedándose dormida. Su cabeza se fue ladeando hasta toparse con los hombros de TK. El rubio se sorprendió al verla dormir tan pacíficamente a su lado. Ella se veía tan quieta... y TK la miró por un largo momento, perdiéndose tres puntos que anotó Boston. Ella parecía tan linda, como un ángel. Especialmente cuando sus lentes se deslizaron por la nariz. Eso lo fascinaba. Muy despacio, los agarró, poniéndolos en la pequeña mesa. Cuando ella se movió un poco, él la abrazó por la cintura, acomodándola en una posición mejor. Continuó mirando el juego con Kari durmiendo en sus hombros sin darse cuenta que él la sostenía por la cintura. Él no gritó ni se movió cuando los Lakers anotaron de nuevo.

Cuando se terminó el partido, dejando a Boston como ganador, TK frunció el ceño, tomó el control y buscó algo igual o más interesante. Pero nada. Así que le dejó en MTV y sólo miró vídeos de música y canciones. Pero en el silencio y tranquilidad del cuarto, él se fue aburriendo y en poco tiempo se quedó dormido con la televisión encendida. Su cabeza descansaba encima de la de Kari. Ambos se quedaron así casi toda la tarde.

* * *

Los ojos de Kari se abrieron lentamente. No reconoció el lugar hasta que, observando bien, recordó que estaba en la casa de TK. Al recordar que se quedó dormida rápidamente se enderezó y notó que había estado con la cabeza recargada en los hombros de TK. Un rubor subió a sus mejillas. Se recargó en el sillón causando que TK se despertara.

- Perdón.- se disculpó.

- ¿Qué?- él bostezó, dándose cuenta de lo que pasó.- Ah, ya. Nos quedamos dormidos, no te preocupes.

- ¿Mis lentes?

- Aquí.- se los dio.- Te los quité cuando te quedaste dormida.

- ¿Aún planeas ir a ver a Matt?

- Por supuesto. ¿Por qué?

- Quiero regresar, quedé de verme con Zoe. Nos vemos allá ¿de acuerdo? Iré con Kouji y Z.

- Okay. Te encaminaré.- dijo, poniéndose de pie y tomando sus bolsas, abrió la puerta, ella lo siguió rápidamente.

Caminaron por la banqueta a casa de Kari, que estaba a dos calles de distancia. Empezaron a acercarse. ¿Cuán genial era eso para Kari? Ellos se convirtieron en amigos en unos pocos días, y ahora él la llevaba a casa. Bromeaban constantemente, él la hacía sonrojarse y peleaban como niños riéndose de sus argumentos. Mientras seguían caminado, discretamente ella lo observó. Tenía una sonrisa brillante, mostrando sus dientes blancos, sus ojos como el océano y el sentimiento de felicidad en todo su rostro. A él podía no gustarle ella, pero ella se sentía contentan con lo que eran ahora. Se sentía cerca, despreocupada y feliz en cada momento que pasaba con él.

Cuando llegó a su casa, él le entregó las bolsas. Estaba parado muy cerca, sonriendo.

- Te veo al rato.- sonrió más.

- Sí.- y antes de que él se fuera, juguetonamente apretó su mejilla. Ella rápidamente se puso roja ante esa inesperada acción y no le dio oportunidad de reaccionar. Él se volteó y sacudió su mano, despidiéndose. Había dado unos cuatro pasos cuando volteó y dijo.

- Hasta el rato, bonita.- entonces se fue caminando. Y eso dejó a Kari parada, frente a su puerta principal, sintiendo que se derretía.

Al reponerse, entró a la casa, tiró las bolsas y sonrió como una idiota enamorada. Se recargó en la puerta, suspirando fuertemente. Tomó sus cosas de nuevo, esperanzada, emocionada e idiotizada empezó a dar vueltas y brincos.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo, hermanita?- preguntó Tai, entrando. Traía el cabello alborotado, probablemente acababa de levantarse. Ella dejó de bailar y miró fijamente a su hermano.

- Ah. Hola Tai. Nada, todo está bien.- sonrió y fue directamente a su cuarto.

- _¿Qué le pasa?_- preguntó él rascándose al cabeza.

En su cuarto, Kari se tiró en la cama y miró al techo.

_- Me llamó bonita_.- pensó. No pudo evitar el sonreír y reír. Era como si cientos de ángeles la estuvieran picando. Rápidamente marcó a la casa de Zoe.

- ¿Hola?- saludó Z.

- ¡Z!

- Hey Kari, ¿qué onda?

- ¿Tienes tiempo? Vamos, ven conmigo, quiero un tiempo de chicas.- dijo emocionada.

- ¿Estás bien? Estás demasiado contenta.

- ¡Sí! Estoy excelente, extremadamente feliz.

- Okay, espera. Estaré ahí en diez minutos.- entonces colgó.

Unos momentos después, escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta de en frente. Fue a abrir y gritó.

- ¡Tai, Z se queda a cenar!

- Mmm.- respondió él.

Abrió la puerta y de inmediato ambas sonreían ampliamente como dos criminales guardando sus secretos.

- Suéltalo, chica.- ordenó Z.

- Bien. Vamos a mi cuarto.- apresuradamente entraron al cuarto de Kari, encendieron la televisión y pusieron la película Loca por las compras, pero no pusieron atención a ésta.

- ¿Qué es tan importante para haber interrumpido mi tiempo con Kouji?- preguntó la rubia.

- ¿Estaba en tu casa?

- Sí, estaba. No te preocupes por eso. Siempre está ahí. ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿TK te propuso algo?- Kari cerró los ojos.

- Claro que no. Pero al menos, pasé toda la tarde en su casa.- sonrió.

- ¿Tú qué?- se rió fuertemente.- ¿Fuiste a su casa?- Kari asintió.- Por mucho que conozco a Kouji, él nunca lleva a una chica a su casa. Uy, Kari se está convirtiendo en una niña traviesa.- bromeó.

- ¡No lo soy! Él me llevó ahí para que le hiciera compañía, estaba aburrido.- se defendió.

- Claro, claro, claro. ¿Qué diría la gente si estas noticias se esparcen? Z se preguntó a sí misma, juguetonamente.

- ¡Z! No vas a decir esto, ¿verdad? No es la gran cosa, ni siquiera hicimos algo.

- Relájate Kari. Estoy jugando. Me conoces, no le diría a nadie. Pero tengo que decirte, tus actitudes sociales están mejorando. Sin mencionar su sexy abdomen.- se rió y Kari se unió al acto.

Ambas pasaron el tiempo mirando la mitad de la película, platicando y alistándose para el concierto de Matt. Después de haberse encerrado en el cuarto, fueron a cenar con Tai, dándose cuenta de que él también iría al concierto con sus otros amigos de preparatoria.

- Así que, ¿tus otros amigos irán contigo?- preguntó Kari.

- Sí. Estaré con ellos la mayor parte de la noche. Confío en que puedes cuidarte sola, ¿verdad?- afirmó.

- Sí, no te preocupes. Ya soy mayor.- sonrió.

- Genial.- aseguró.- Zoe, asegúrate que ella no se meta en problemas. Confío en ti y en TK, ¿ok?- Zoe y Kari se miraron, hubo un absoluto silencio, curiosidad y confusión, provocando a Zoe a sonreír traviesamente.

- Mmm. Ok.

- Culparé a TK si algo te pasa.

- ¡Dios! Tai, nada me pasará. No te preocupes. Preocupate por ti, ¿ok?- dijo molesta.

- Sólo me estoy asegurando. No quiero que regreses a casa embarazada.

- ¿Qué dia...?- se atragantó al escuchar esas palabras y empezó a tomar agua.- No soy una descerebrada, tonta, idiota. ¿Por qué pensaste eso? Dios, ¡qué pena! No soy así, Tai.

- Lo sé, y no quiero que te conviertas en alguien así. Así que deja de quejarte y termina tu comida.

Luego de eso, el resto de la cena estuvo tranquilo. Kari estaba molesta. A Tai no le importó. Zoe sólo mantuvo su boca cerrada. Después, las chicas fueron al cuarto de Kari, la castaña empezó a decir palabras incoherentes y poco inteligentes.

- Mi hermano es tan estúpido.- se quejó.- ¡Ugh!

- Sí, lo sé. Suerte que no tengo uno.

Se vistieron para el concierto, preparándose para la noche. Kari se puso una falda negra arriba de la rodilla, una blusa de manga larga verde y hombros descubiertos y sus tenis converse. Al menos se veía bonita, a diferencia de algunos nerds que no tienen idea del significado de estilo. Por otro lado, Zoe se puso unos shorts de mezclilla, una blusa azul con gorra a cuadros y para encajar, unos tenis rojos.

Eran casi las 8:00pm y Kouji llegó a recogerlas. Kari se despidió de su hermano y se fue con sus amigos. El estadio estaba a diez minutos en carro.

La brisa fría de la noche les pegó cuando salieron del coche, al llegar a su destino. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, adolescentes de entre 14 y 20 años, divirtiéndose antes de que el concierto comenzara. Había muchas chicas vestidas de diferentes formas, maquillaje y accesorios. Los chicas iban casuales, algunos traían bebidas en las manos.

Fueron a la entrada con TK, quien estaba ya esperándolos, vestido con su playera verde, bermudas militares y tenis Adidas. Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro al momento que vio a Kari, y cuando su mirada se posó en él, Kari no pudo evitar sonreír también. Se ruborizó así que rápidamente miró a otro lado. Se volteó con Kouji y le preguntó.

- ¿Los boletos?

- No te apures, TK ya los tiene.- explicó.

- Oh.

Llegaron al poste donde TK estaba recargado, ella estaba segura de que él la observaba de arriba a abajo. Él pensaba que se veía sencillamente hermosa. No fabulosa, no exótica ni provocativa, o alguna de esas palabras, él sabía que Kari era sencilla. Y aún, él encontró difícil no verla esa noche. Se veía linda, preciosa. El tipo de chica inocente y tranquila que sabe cómo llamar la atención de un hombre.

Ella pudo haberse puesto roja ante tanta mirada, pero decidió aclararse la garganta.

- Hola TK.- él inmediatamente la saludó

- Hola de nuevo. ¿No sabía que podías vestirte tan sexy?- sonrió.

Dios, sería una noche larga, tratando de esconder su rubor si seguía haciéndole cumplidos como ese. No estaba acostumbrada a que el chico de sus sueños le dijera que era bonita, pero si no lastimaba, podría acostumbrarse, ¿verdad?

- ¿Es eso un insulto?- levantó una ceja.

- No. Para ti nunca será un insulto.

TK pasó un brazo por sus hombros y caminó con ella a la entrada, dejando a Kouji y a Zoe por su cuenta. Pero los cuatro estaban, desde luego, en el mismo lugar, sólo que tenían mundos separados.

_- Así que iremos en parejas.- _pensó Kari.

Mientras caminaban, buscando un lugar para ver el concierto de Matt en unos momentos, TK susurró a su oído.

- ¿Sabes que haces mi trabajo difícil? ¿No lo has notado? Muchos chicos están mirándote, están observándote, especialmente Daisuke, por allá.- señaló al chico con la vista.

Ella siguió la dirección y ciertamente, Kari estaría ciega para no ver a Daisuke mirándola sin pestañear. Especialmente en cómo el brazo de TK pasaba por su hombro, definitivamente estaba celoso, habían puros celos en su mirada. Mientras ella lo observaba, miró a otros chicos cuya atención se enfocaba en ella. Agachó la cabeza.

- No me di cuenta.- se detuvo antes de añadir.- ¿Quieres que me vaya?- lo retó.

- Claro que no. Es sólo que si algo te pasa, Tai me mataría.

- Bueno, lo siento si terminaste como mi niñero.- dijo cruzando sus brazos. Él se rió ante la expresión.

- Eres linda cuando te enojas. Debería intimidarte más seguido. Pero no, no me molesta cuidarte... bebé.- se rió de nuevo. Kari miró a otro lado, mientras su mente le daba otro significado a la palabra.

- Deberías agradecerme.- dijo, al ver a algunas chicas que tiraban baba por el rubio a su lado y que le lanzaban a ella miradas de muerte.- Al menos te estoy alejando de esas chicas morbosas que podrían estar atacándote si no estuviera aquí.

- Sí, tienes razón. Al menos tienes un uso.- bromeó.

- ¿Así que piensas que para eso sirvo?- preguntó molesta.

_Sólo soy una chica que pusiste a tu lado,_

_¿para tomar el lugar de alguien?_

_¿Cuando voltees podrás reconocer mi rostro?_

- Hey, estoy bromeando. Tú eres mucho mejor que ellas, de hecho.- le dio un ligero apretón a su nariz.- No te enojes, ellas están celosas de ti.- sonrió.

_- ¿De nosotros?_- pensó Kari.- _Dios, me hará delirar._ Como sea.- suspiró.

Luego de unos momentos, Matt y su banda aparecieron en el escenario. Porras, gritos y demás pudo ser escuchado por todo el lugar. Tan pronto comenzaron a cantar, los adolescentes empezaron a brincar, cantando y gritando. El ambiente se ponía denso y pesado en cada minuto que pasaba. Durante todo el concierto TK no dejó a Kari. Él mantenía una mano alrededor de su cintura, sólo para saber que ella no se iría. Kouji, Zoe y TK estaban bebiendo.

De pronto, Kari sintió la mano de TK deslizarse por su cintura.

- Iré por algo.- gritó para que pudiera escucharlo.- Quédate con Zoe y Kouji.- ella asintió.

Se pasó al asiento de Kouji y le dejó encargada a Kari mientras salía a conseguir algo y desapareció en la multitud de gente. Ella cantó con Z en el momento que él se fue.

Después, vio a TK regresar con dos vasos de alcohol en sus manos. Karyl se le atravesó, la misma chica que vieron en el centro comercial y quien le ganó el puesto de editor asociado en el periódico escolar.

Obviamente, ella la vio sosteniendo la espalda de TK, tratando de tener una charla con él, sonriendo coquetamente, tratando de parecer seductora, pero sólo parecía como una zorra desesperada. Se mordía los labios al tocar el brazo de TK. Pero era claro que él quería quitársela de encima, tenía una expresión molesta e irritada. Afortunadamente, él pudo distraerla con algo, dejándola al momento que se distrajo, molesta con el ceño fruncido.

Regresó con Kari, traía una encantadora sonrisa, le dio un vaso con cerveza, que ella amablemente rechazó.

- No bebo, TK.

- Sí claro. Tómalo. No me digas que no has tomado antes.

- Bueno, una vez. Pero en serio, no gracias.

- Vamos, no te hará daño. Prometo que te cuidaré. No te preocupes no dejaré que algo malo te pase. Y es sólo un vaso, no te dejaré ponerte borracha si yo mismo valoro la vida.- sonrió.

- Confío en ti y lo sabes.- respondió, tomando el vaso.

- Por eso me creerás si te digo que voy a cuidarte.

Continuaron divirtiéndose y cantando durante todo el concierto. Y cuando Matt anunció la última canción se escucharon más gritos. Sin percatarse, un chico de cabello oscuro y ojos marrones se acercó a Kari. Era alto, casi tan alto como TK. Era fornido, de alguna manera guapo y sexy.

- Hey, preciosa.- saludó a Kari.

- Hey.- sonrió amablemente.

- ¿Te puedo traer algo de beber?- le ofreció otro vaso de cerveza.

- No gracias.- lo rechazó.

- Vamos. Eres muy bonita como para no beber. Sólo tómalo.- persuadió.

- De verdad, no quiero.

- ¿Segura? No importa. Soy Ryo.- le extendió su otra mano, tratando de parecer cortés.

- Soy Kari.

- Sí, lo sé. Mi amigo te conoce. Ten, toma.- él le puso el vaso de cerveza en las manos a fuerza.

- No, realmente no, gracias.- estaba hartándose de rechazarlo cuando TK se dio cuenta.

- ¿Quién es este?- le preguntó a la castaña.

- Es Ryo. Y ha estado ofreciéndome un trago.

- Hey hombre, no la fuerces si no quiere.- le dijo TK al chico. Supuso que sabía que él era menor desde que lo vio salir con otros miembros del equipo de básquetbol. Pero no le importaba si era mayor que él de todos modos.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Eres su novio?- desafió al rubio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te importa?- respndió TK.

- Vamos, amigo. Trato de ser amigable.

- Tú no fuerzas a alguien si intentas ser amigable.

- Callate rubio. Hey Kari.- se volvió a ella, poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura.- ¿Es él tu novio?

- No.- ella se estremeció ante el tacto de sus manos, ¿por qué se sentía tan sucio, totalmente distinto a las manos de TK?

- ¿Ves? Ella no es tuya.- sonrió Ryo.

- ¿Y eso significa que es tuya? Quita tus malditas manos de ella.- lo empujó TK.

Y eso molestó a Ryo, ambos comenzaron a empujarse y decir palabras sin sentido. No notaron que la última canción terminó y alguna gente los miraba pelear. Kouji sostuvo a Ryo mientras Kari sostuvo a TK por el brazo diciéndole que parara. No era una gran pelea pero atrajo la atención de mucho jóvenes.

TK y Ryo no dijeron más y se alejaron uno del otro.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Kouji a su amigo, sosteniendo a Zoe a su lado.

- Nada. Sólo me colmó la paciencia.- respondió. Forzosamente quiso alejar su actitud molesta.

- Ten cuidado, amigo. No te metas en pleitos. Tenemos el juego ésta semana, no lo olvides.

- Sí, lo sé.- miró a lo lejos a un hombre, recargado en un poste, fumando. Kari siguió su mirada y regresó a ver la expresión seria de TK.

- No me digas que quieres fumar.- suspiró, preocupada por él. Ella sabía que fumar ayudaba a mucha gente a relajarse, y en esos momentos TK estaba tenso y estresado.

- No, no quiero. Soy muy listo como para hacerlo.- respondió sin mirarla.

- Lo siento.

- Hey, no es tu culpa.- entonces, él se acercó poniendo sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, y así los cuatro caminaron a la salida.

Mientras tanto...

- Tu TK es un idiota.- afirmó Ryo.

- Mmm... él es estúpido, ¿acaso no ve? Soy mejor que esa zorra.- respondió Karyl, mientras miraba a los cuatro, particularmente a Kari y TK salir juntos del lugar, con los brazós de él rodeando sus hombros.

* * *

**© Cancercute copyright**


	7. Chapter 7

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de cancercute, su autora, la historia la encontrarán en mis favoritos bajo el nombre de Intimacy. Le he pedido a ella permiso para traducirla porque, a mí en lo personal, me parece una historia excelente. Sin duda alguna de las mejores en el Takari y creo que cualquier persona que ame el Takari debería leerla.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Los cuatro amigos esperaron dentro del carro de Kouji. TK en el asiento del copiloto mientras las otras dos chicas iban atrás. Fue un viaje en silencio, excepto por la música, a bajo volumen, proveniente del estéreo y que llenaba el ambiente. Kari se acomodó en el asiento mientras se ajustaba los lentes y pensaba en lo que había sucedido hacía un momento.

Afortunadamente su hermano no lo vio, sino ya estaría muerta. Mientras miraba el rostro de TK, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Pero así era siempre, siempre. Se culpaba ella misma aunque no hubiera hecho algo malo, aún si no era su culpa. Pero con el hecho de que estaba involucrada, la hacía sentir terrible.

- ¿Estás bien?- le susurró Z a su amiga, en un volumen suficientemente bajo pero que TK escuchó y lo hizo voltear a ver a Kari.

- Sí, estoy bien.- le afirmó a su rubia amiga, sin percatarse de la mirada de TK.

- ¿Segura?- preguntó él de repente, sorprendiéndola tanto, asintió y puso una falsa sonrisa.

Kouji dio una vuelta a la izquierda y se detuvo en frente de la casa de Zoe. Se bajó del carro y esperó a que su novia hiciera lo mismo.

- Nos vemos, te llamó luego.- le dijo Z a Kari, abrió la puerta. Kouji la encaminó a la puerta principal y tuvieron sus pequeñas charlas de despedida y "te quiero". Antes de que ella entrara, Kouji le besó la frente y luego volvió al carro.

Lo encendió de nuevo y fue directo a la casa de Kari, en menos de minutos se detuvo frente a ésta.

- Gracias.- dijo ella y abrió la puerta. TK salió también y juntos caminaron lentamente hacia el porche.- Hey...- comenzó a decir cuando sus lentes se deslizaron hasta la punta de su nariz.- Perdón por la escena anterior.- él la miró sin entender.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? No fue tu culpa.

- Eso me involucró. Sí fue mi culpa... de alguna manera.

- Escucha, no te preocupes por eso, fue nada. Olvídalo.

- Aún así, lo siento.

- Está bien, ya. No fue la gran cosa.- llegaron a la puerta frontal y se detuvieron mirándose uno al otro. Sus ojos azules estaban llenos de confusas emociones no dichas, así como de consideración. Los ojos de ella intentaron encontrar respuestas a las preguntas que veía en él. Como las fotos que tomaba, de alguna manera, ella podía entender cómo se sentía una persona o qué estaba pensando con sus simples expresiones o al ver su rostro.

- ¿Hay algo que te moleste?- preguntó curiosamente.

- No, no realmente.- entonces, sopló la brisa fresca, haciendo volar su cabello castaño por el rostro. TK se acercó a ella y cuidadosamente tomó unos mechones del cabello poniéndolos atrás de su oído. Ella se sonrojó al momento que él lo hizo.

- Me haces sonrojar.- trató de bromear, intentando no hacer el momento raro.

- ¿Lo hago?- él rió.- No te preocupes, soy bueno en eso.- pellizó su mejilla.

- Tonto.- ella juguetonamente le respondió, haciéndolo reír solamente.- ¿Ahora qué?

- No había notado. Vestimos con el mismo color.- lo señaló. Ella vio que ambos llevaban camisetas que coincidentemente eran del mismo verde.- Mmm coincidencia, traes mi color favorito.- dijo.

- ¿Te gusta el verde?

- Sí. Se ve bien en ti. De hecho, se ve bien en ambos.- sonrió.

- Haces que me sonroje de nuevo.- ella se mordió el labio.

- Lo sé. Es que luces muy linda cuando lo hago.

- Como digas, Takaishi.

- Vamos, se hace tarde. Mejor entra antes de que tu hermano piense que quedaste embarazada.- ésta vez, el rojo subió intensamente en sus mejillas.

- ¿Qué diablos? Deja de decir esas cosas.- dijo en voz alta.- No soy así.

- Lo sé, sólo bromeaba. Sé que no eres ese tipo de chica y es lo que me gusta de ti.- sonrió, picando su mejilla por segunda vez.- Linda.

- Muy gracioso. Vete TK, Kouji te está esperando.

- Cierto, lo olvidé.- sonrió.- Te veo el lunes. Buenas noches, bonita.- se volteó y caminó hacia el carro, entró y el vehículo arrancó lejos. TK miró hacia la puerta principal sin que Kari se percatara de ello. Cuando el carro ya no estaba en la cuadra, ella entró a la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

TK sonreía para sí mismo al recordar a Kari sonrojarse. La encontraba muy linda y fascinante. Bueno, quizás estaba siendo él mismo en ese momento.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo, hombre?- preguntó Kouji.

- Nada. ¿Me puedo quedar contigo ésta noche?

- Sí, claro.- le respondió. TK de inmediato le marcó a Matt.

- Hey, hermano.- dijo TK.

- Mmm...

- ¿Estás despierto?

- Sí, ¿qué quieres? Habla ya.

- Me quedaré con Kouji ésta noche.

- Ok. ¿Qué pasó en el concierto?

- Ah, no ahora.- dijo TK.- Te cuento mañana.

- Más te vale. Al menos Tai no vio nada. Si lo hubiera hecho, ahorita estarías suplicando por piedad.

- Lo sé, tengo suerte.

- Sabes que no me gusta que haya peleas en los conciertos. Especialmente si viene de ti, hermanito. No arruines tu reputación.

- No, no. Estaba molesto. Había un chico forzando a Kari a beber. ¿Querías que Tai me matara si algo le pasaba a su hermanita?

- Bien. Pero no quiero problemas la próxima vez.

- Está bien.- por un momento, pudo escuchar una voz femenina.- ¿Está Mimi ahí?

- Sí, aquí está.

- Que bueno que no me quedé ahí. Bye.

- Bye.- entonces colgó.

- ¿Quién estaba con tu hermano?- preguntó Kouji.

- Su novia.- al llegar, Kouji metió el carro a la cochera. Al entrar a la casa, fueron directamente al cuarto de éste.

- ¿Dónde están tus padres?- preguntó TK.

- Durmiendo, probablemente.- Kouji fue primero al baño. Se duchó para quitarse el sudor que trajo durante todo el concierto. Al salir, TK lo usó. Una vez que estuvieron limpios, el rubio se sentó en la cama al lado de la de Kouji.- Hombre, dime la verdad. ¿Qué pasa entre Kari y tú?- el rubio lo miró un momento antes de responder.

- Somos amigos. Muy amigos.

- Bien. Sabes que tú no eres muy apegado a las chicas en ese sentido, al menos que las estés conquistando. Como lo que pasó con Karyl.

- Eso fue un error. Ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía al aceptar la apuesta de Takuya. La chica se lo tomó en serio.

- ¿Nunca le dijiste que fue una apuesta?

- No.

- Hombre, estás muerto.- dijo, encendiendo el estéreo en un volumen bajo.- Tu primer novia fue por una apuesta. Creo que esa zorra aún te quiere... mucho.

- Supones bien.

- Buena suerte.- sonrió a su amigo.- Entonces, no planeas conquistar a Kari, ¿o sí?- aquello lo hizo pensar, pero respondió rápido.

- No, no lo haré. _No por ahora... creo_.- agregó mentalmente.

- Entonces tu "brazo alrededor de su hombro" no significa nada, ¿verdad?- preguntó Kouji.- ¿Fue para que Karyl lo viera? ¿Tal vez con eso hacerla sentir celosa?- TK bajó la mirada, evitando la de su amigo.

- Es... eso creo.

- Amigo, ten cuidado. Kari es una chica buena. No merece ser lastimada y no es correcto que la uses de escudo contra tu ex.

- Dios.- pasó sus dedos por su cabello, sintiéndose algo frustrado.- No voy a lastimarla, no lo intento. Sé que es muy buena y no quiero que sea mi escudo. Quiero que ambos seamos buenos amigos.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sólo quiero.- susurró el rubio.

* * *

Por otro lado, esa misma noche, acostada en la cama, con su pijama puesta, mirado al techo y sonriendo con una extraña felicidad. Recordando lo que sucedió esa noche, teniéndolo a él a su lado, diciendo su nombre, haciéndola reír dichosamente.

_Me desperté en la noche_

_Vi cosas en blanco y negro_

_Sólo te tengo a ti en mi mente_

_Tú sabes que me has dejado ciega_

No pudo evitar hacer más que pensar en él. En sus hermosos ojos azules, su despeinado y rubio cabello, su sorprendente sonrisa. Sólo al pensar en él la hacía pasar el tiempo queriendo gastar cada minuto a su lado y reír libremente.

_Me desperté en la noche y oré_

_Para que te fijaras en mí_

_Tengo todo este anhelo en mi corazón_

_Lo supe desde el comienzo_

Su teléfono sonó de repente y miró a la pantalla. Un nuevo mensaje. Ella presionó a "leer"y se sorprendió al ver que era de TK. Decía: _buenas noches :) bonita_. Se mordió el labio tratando de no hacer sonidos raros de emoción y que Tai no la escuchara. Seguramente él no sabía, pero ella sonreía cada vez que veía su nombre en la bandeja de entrada. En alguna parte de su corazón, ella sentía algo fuerte. ¿Quería decir eso que de alguna manera ella significaba mucho para él? ¿O aunque fuera un poco?

_Oh mi lindo, lindo chico_

_Te quiero_

_Como nunca quise a nadie antes_

_Lindo, lindo chico, tú eres mío_

_Sólo dime que me quieres también_

_Oh mi lindo, lindo chico_

_Te necesito_

_Oh mi lindo, lindo chico, lo hago_

_Déjame entrar_

_Déjame quedar_

_Junto a ti_

Admitiéndolo, a ella le gustaba. Demasiado, más allá del significado literal de la palabra. Realmente le gustaba.

_- ¿Pero es suficiente para llamarlo amor?_- pensó.- _Mmm... amor es una palabra muy poderosa y no tengo idea de cómo se siente. Pero sé una cosa, estar con TK me hace muy feliz y olvido todo a mi alrededor cuando está a mi lado._

_Acostumbraba a escribir tu nombre_

_Lo puse en un marco_

_Y a veces creo que puedo escucharte llamar_

_Desde la pared de mi cuarto_

Se quitó los lentes y bostezó, sintiéndose cansada por esa noche. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se cerraron de inmediato, haciéndola dormir pacíficamente. Ella se quedó dormida con el teléfono en la mano y el mensaje de TK en la pantalla.

_Quédate un momento más_

_Y tócame con tu sonrisa_

_Y qué puedo decir para hacerte mío_

_Para alcanzarte a tiempo_

* * *

Al día siguiente, los chicos estuvieron jugando básquetbol en el gimnasio de la escuela, temprano como a las nueve de la mañana. Luego, esa semana sería la competencia con otra escuela del distrito y para mantener su lugar del año anterior, el equipo campeón de básquetbol en la ciudad, estaban practicando muy duro. Estaban decididos a seguir siendo los mejores jugadores en Tokio.

Todos los jugadores estaban en el gimnasio ejercitándose, haciendo estiramientos y abdominales.

- Hey TK.- dijo Takuya, quien estaba a su lado.- ¿Qué pasó anoche?

- ¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres con lo que pasó anoche?

- ¿Por qué de repente intentaste comenzar a pelear?

- No, por nada. Sólo me molesté. No fue la gran cosa.

- Ok. No será la gran cosa cuando te dejen con un ojo morado y no puedas jugar en la competencia.

- No te preocupes, estoy en forma.

- Y debes. No lo olvides. El juego es la siguiente semana.

- Sí, sí.- dijo TK.

Los jugadores continuaron practicando al menos por diez minutos antes de las 12:00pm. Estuvieron sudando como puercos durante todo el juego.

TK se sentó en una banca escurriendo de sudor en todo su cuerpo y se quitó la camisa. Después de beber su botella de agua, chequeó su celular y encontró siete mensajes, la mayoría de éstos eran de sus compañeros de clase, su hermano y uno que llamó su atención. Un mensaje de Kari. Él borró los otros sin si quiera leerlos y seleccionó el de Kari, que decía: _Hey TK. Buenos días :)_

El mensaje era corto pero lo hizo sonreír. Él sabía que ella no solía enviar un corto "buenos días" a todos, sino que se lo envió a él. Sólo a él. Él no era el tipo de chico al que le gustara leer cadenas de mensajes que se enviaba todo el mundo y que a veces ni lo mencionaban. Le gustaba que fueran para él. El tipo de mensaje personal que sólo es para él. Sólo para saber que fue recordado. Que esa persona de verdad pensó en él.

Sin dudar, le marcó. Empezó a timbrar y Kari respondió.

- ¿Hola?

- Hola, bonita.- saludó TK.

- Qué onda.- se rió.

- Nada, acabo de terminar de practicar. ¿Dónde estás?

- En el edificio del Consejo estudiantil.

- ¿Aquí en la escuela?

- Sí. ¿Por?

- Nada. ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí?

- Mmm arreglando mis cosas, tú sabes, el escritorio de la fotógrafa y todo eso.

- Ah sí. Entonces supongo estás ocupada. Te llamaré lue...

- No, no. Está bien. Ya casi termino. Estoy casi por salir.

- Genial, entonces ¿puedes venir al gimnasio antes de que te vayas?- preguntó, sonrió ante la esperanza de que así fuera.

- Seguro, no hay problema.

- Gracias. Ahorita te veo, bye.- colgó la llamada, y se quedó mirando al teléfono como un idiota.

- Amigo, deja de sonreír como un estúpido psicópata. ¿Quién era?- bromeó su amigo Ken, mirando a TK.

- Oh, hey. Era Kari.- explicó.

Entonces los tres chicos, Kouji, Ken y Takuya, quienes estaban cerca del rubio comenzaron a exclamar "Awwweeee" y a reírse de él.

- Muy lindo, TK.- se bromeó Takuya.

- Dios, estoy de acuerdo contigo. Lindo, muy lindo.- agregó Ken.

- Vamos chicos, ¿qué tiene de malo?- preguntó TK.

- Nada.- corearon los tres al mismo tiempo y se siguieron burlando.

- Entonces callense.- y justo en ese momento, las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron y entró Kari, vistiendo su pantalón pesquero con una blusa azul sin mangas marca Abercrombie y sus tenis Ecko Red. Traía una mochila sobre los hombros. Se arreglaba el cabello despeinado por el viento, miró a TK.

Ken, Takuya y Kouji la miraron y silenciosamente suspiraron.

- Demonios TK, ¿vas a pescar chicas o qué?- bromeó Takuya.

- Callense, chicos.- él se acercó a ella, dejando a sus burlones amigos atrás.

Cuando Kari lo miró caminar en su dirección, no pudo estar más sorprendida al encontrarlo sin camisa, de nuevo, su abdomen bien marcado llamaba su atención. Estaba sorprendida y casi se derrite con su mirada. Esa mirada sexy. Su estómago estaba plano y verdaderamente impresionaba. Ella se esforzó por mirar a otro lado hasta que él se acercó y la obligó a mirarlo a la cara.

- Hey Kari.- se detuvo a centímetros de ella.

- Hey.- respondió. Se sentía incómoda al estar tan cerca de él, sin camisa, de sus poros casi salía lo sexy. Intentó mirar a los otros jugadores, pero hubo un momento en que no pudo más que ver su pecho.

- Sexy, ¿verdad?- dijo TK al mencionar su estómago y abdomen.

- Claro. Sólo lo admitiré por tu bien.- ella rió en voz alta.- ¿No crees que es demasiado raro para mí hablar contigo medio desnudo? ¡Ve y ponte una camisa!- él se rió de sus graciosas expresiones.- ¿Qué?

- Vamos, no te sientas rara conmigo. Deberías estar acostumbrada a verme sin camisa.

- ¿Por qué debería?- ella levantó una ceja.

- Así no te sentirías rara. Y quiero que me veas así. Porque te sonrojas y eso te pone linda.- él sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- ¿Me hiciste venir sólo para reírte de mí?

- No, la verdad no. Sólo quería verte.- él sonrió.

- Ok...- ella lo miró a los ojos especulativa.

- ¿Estarás ocupada en la tarde?

- Mmm... déjame ver.- ella pensó por un momento antes de contestar.- No, no estaré, ¿por?

- Quiero compañía, estaré aburrido todo el día. ¿Te importa si robo algo de tu tiempo?

- No tengo algo mejor qué hacer. Está bien. Supongo que sí puedes.

- Genial. Vamos, hay que ir a almorzar.- él la condujo hacia la puerta pero ella no caminó.

- ¿Piensas ir medio desnudo?- se burló. Él regresó a donde ella, se rascó la cabeza como un rubio idiota.

- Oh sí, eso. Me olvidé. Espera.- fue a la banca, se puso una playera blanca, tomó sus cosas.- Los veo luego.- se despidió de sus amigos.

- ¿Qué persona olvida ponerse una camisa antes de salir?- dijo Kari bromeando.

- Hey. A los jugadores de básquetbol no nos importa andar sin camisa. Estamos acostumbrados a eso. Y al menos tenemos nuestro bien marcado abdomen para mostrar.- sonrió, abrió las puertas del gimnasio para ambos.

- TK tienes mucho ego. Algún día, planeo pisártelo.- bromeó Kari cuando comenzaban a caminar a través de las puertas de la preparatoria.

- Ni siquiera puedes pisar una cucaracha.- él se rió. Justo en ese momento ella sintió sus mejillas ponerse rojas.

- ¿Qué si no puedo? Tu ego es probablemente más asqueroso que una cucaracha.

- Auch. No sabía que las chicas tímidas sabían insultar.

- ¿Sorprendido? Se llama talento.- ella se jactó.

Comenzaron a caminar por toda la banqueta hacia la casa de TK. Él se mantuvo a su lado izquierdo, justo entre la calle y Kari. Estaba cargando su maleta de deportes en el hombro izquierdo y su balón con una mano.

- ¿Segura no te molesta caminar?- preguntó.

- Claro que no. ¿Crees que soy desarmable?

- Sólo checaba.

Después de unos minutos caminando, llegaron a la casa de TK. Estaba vacía, como siempre. Su hermano estaba afuera en alguna parte con sus compañeros de banda o con Mimi. Sus padres estaban siempre afuera por cuestiones de trabajo. Lo dejaban siempre solo. Él dejó entrar a Kari, tiró sus cosas, dejó el balón sobre un escritorio y fue a la cocina a chequear el refrigerador.

- Ups, creo que se acabó la comida. ¿Puedes esperar un momento, Kari? Ordenaré pizza.

- ¿Robas mi tiempo y encima me haces morir de hambre?- mostró una expresión molesta. Sus ojos mostraban enojo a través del vidrio de sus lentes.

- Bueno...- él se rascó la cabeza sintiéndose un poco apenado.- Lo siento, yo...- entonces ella estalló a carcajadas.

- No te preocupes, está bien. No me importa. No estoy tan hambrienta aún.- ella sonrió más.

- Me atrapaste con esa.

- ¿Puedes creerlo? Soy una actriz.- tenía una expresión de victoria en su rostro.

- Nunca te había visto así. ¿Qué te pasó?- él se divertía con sus expresiones.

- Nada, realmente. Me encanta reír. Oh, espera. No, tal vez tu ego es contagioso.- ella se acomodó los lentes que se habían resbalado con la risa.

Él se acercó a ella con una sonrisa. Era más alto, por lo que podía sobrepasarla. Ella llegaba hasta su pecho, lo que la hacía tener que levantar la cabeza para mirarlo.

- Eres muy pequeña.- él sonrió.- Duende.

- Bueno, al menos soy linda.- ella hizo sonar su lengua como una niña juguetona.

- Tal vez tienes razón.- él miró al reloj y decidió tomar un baño, después de aquél entrenamiento de básquetbol.- Hey, voy a ir a bañarme. Te quedas en tu casa.- se alejó de ella y se quitó la playera, caminando hacia su cuarto.

- Seguro, ve. No queremos que nuestro jugar MVP apeste. Tal vez por eso ganas. Nadie se atreve a acercarse a ti cuando tienes el balón.- comenzó a reírse de nuevo.

- ¡Oye!- él le aventó la camisa y cayó en su cabeza, cubriéndole todo el rostro.- Me las pagarás luego del baño, eh.

- Sólo asegúrate de no oler mal.- escuchó la puerta del baño cerrarse.

Se quitó la camisa de la cabeza y, mentalmente, admitió que olía muy bien. La esencia de perfume de hombre. Tan fuerte y fragante. Se sonrojó. La puso a un lado, al sentarse en el sofá y encender la televisión.

Estaba un juego de básquetbol, así que le cambió a MTV. Pero no le gustó la canción que estaba en ese momento. La curiosidad la atrapó y le cambió de nuevo al canal de básquetbol. Miró a los no conocidos jugadores. Y mientras pasaba, miró para intentar darse cuenta de qué era lo interesante y emocionante del partido. Pero no encontró nada.

Un momento después, sintió un pellizco en ambos lados de su cintura y gritó de sorpresa.

TK se rió atrás de ella. Él traía unos short azules y su playera blanca, fresco después de bañarse.

- No me asustes así.- dijo ella.

- Linda.- sonrió, su mirada fue a dar a la televisión.- ¿Qué hay entre tú y el básquetbol? ¿Realmente soy tan influenciable?

- No. sólo contagioso. Intento ver qué es lo emocionante de eso.

- ¿Tuviste suerte?

- No. No entiendo nada.

- Que mal por ti. Perdedora.- se burló.

Ella frunció el ceño y se acercó a él. Lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas pero sólo lo hizo dar un paso hacia atrás. Su pecho estaba duro y musculoso, así que ese empuje no lo afectó mucho. Pero la cercanía en la que estaban, la hizo oler su fragancia y el aroma de su piel. Él realmente olía muy bien, y su dorado cabello mojado lo hacía ver más apuesto.

- Oh... estás molesta.- se burló de nuevo.

- Como sea. Hey, ¿quién es ese chico negro? ¿El número 24 de los Lakers?- apuntó a la pantalla.

- Es Kobe Bryand. ¿Por qué?

- Se parece a ti. Probablemente tú eres peor.- se partió de risa ante TK.

- Hey, él es negro, yo no. Y tal vez él no es tan guapo pero es el mejor jugador de la NBA.

- ¿Y?

- Y eso significa que es el mejor tirador del equipo.

- Sí, sí. Como si me importara. Tú sólo tienes oportunidad de tirar porque nadie se te acerca. Tienen miedo de quedar apestosos por tu sudor.- comenzó a insultarlo.

Pero entonces, él se acercó y comenzó a atacarla haciéndole cosquillas. Ella se cayó en el sillón, cerrando sus ojos y riéndose demasiado. Él le hacía cosquillas en la cintura cuando empezó a llorar de la risa.

- ¡Basta! ¡Detén las cosquillas! ¡Ya!- pero él no lo hizo.

- Te dije que me las pagarías.- dijo él, sonriendo al ver su cara toda roja.

- Bien, bien. Ya lo hice. Así que detente si no quieres que me orine sobre ti.- dijo.

- Pruébame. Déjame ver si en verdad te harías pipí sobre mí.- la retó.

Ella casi no podía respirar por tener su ataque de risa. Se mantuvo intentando alejar a TK de ella e intentó empujarlo del sillón, pero fue inútil. Ella tenía una mano aprisionada por su brazo que intentó quitarse pero era, por supuesto, demasiado fuerte para ella.

De repente el timbre sonó, lo que hizo a TK dejar a la pobre de Kari en paz.

- Suerte que fuiste salvada por la campana.- dijo él, caminando hacia la puerta. Kari se levantó y empezó a arreglarse.- Llegó la pizza.- gritó desde la puerta, luego fue a la cocina y dejó la caja en la mesa.

- Es mejor que esa cosa no tenga veneno.- dijo Kari entrando a la cocina.

- ¿Tienes dudas?- él sonrió.- Mejor que no comas.

- ¿Y quedarme hambrienta?- preguntó.- Todo un caballero.

- Como sea, Kari.- él sonrió.- Siéntate a comer ya, perdedora.

- Deja de llamarme así. Tú eres el perdedor.

- ¿Quieres apostar?

- No lo creo.- se sentó en la silla y tomó un pedazo de pizza.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de perder?

- No te tengo miedo, rubio.- sonrió.

- Entonces es un reto. Vamos a jugar un juego de carreras en Xbox 360. El ganador consigue un favor.- él sonrió.

- Me parece justo. Trato hecho.

* * *

**¿Adivinen qué? La autora: CANCERCUTE me ha enviado un mensaje privado felicitándome por el gran trabajo que he hecho; me ha dicho que ella se metió a ver la historia y cada uno de los reviews los tradujo en google translate y la han hecho sonreír, así que no me queda más que decirles a todos los seguidores de la historia: GRACIAS :D POR USTEDES ES QUE ÉSTE TRABAJO ES HECHO, PORQUE SE LO MERECEN! :D**

**Así que, no lo hagan por mí, háganlo por ella, por la autora original, quien se siente halagada, complacida y dichosa de ver cómo una de sus obras está siendo llevada a países y a gente que por uno u otro motivo no cuenta con el suficiente nivel de inglés para leerla y que se estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de conocer una maravillosa historia (es mi punto de vista, habrá quien piense distinto y es respetable).**

**© Cancercute copyright**


	8. Chapter 8

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de cancercute, su autora, la historia la encontrarán en mis favoritos bajo el nombre de Intimacy. Le he pedido a ella permiso para traducirla porque, a mí en lo personal, me parece una historia excelente. Sin duda alguna de las mejores en el Takari y creo que cualquier persona que ame el Takari debería leerla.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

TK y Kari se sentaron al estilo hindú con los ojos pegados en frente de la pantalla de la televisión, sosteniendo cada uno un control inalámbrico. Estaban jugando PocketBike Race y tenían la apuesta de que quien fuera a ganar la carrera sería con las tres mejores calificaciones. TK ganó el primer round, Kari le robó el segundo. Ahora éste era el juego decisivo, las manos de ambos sudaban, rápidamente presionaban diferentes botones al mismo tiempo.

Kari iba adelante, pero TK rápido la siguió. Él pasó a un lado de ella dejándola a kilómetros atrás. A la mitad del juego, ambos estaban lado a lado en la misma línea. Eso hacía la competencia más emocionante y suspensiva. Estaban cerca de la línea final cuando...

-¡Oh Dios!.- exclamó TK de repente, poniéndose de pie dejó el control a un lado y corrió al baño.

Kari lo miró irse pero continuó jugando. Cruzó la línea final.

-¡Gané!- levantó las manos al aire y se rió de sí misma. TK apareció atrás de ella.

-No es justo, quiero la revancha.

-Nadie dijo que podría haber una. Las reglas estaban antes del juego.- sonrió.- No es mi culpa que no pudieras controlar tu vejiga.

-Fue una emergencia, pero bien. Puedes tener tu favor.

-Mmm...- pensó por un momento.- No se me ocurre algo ahora.

-Te daré tres días, tienes hasta el miércoles para pensar en eso. Pero sólo hasta entonces.- él sonrió.

-Hecho.

* * *

Era martes, esa semana. Kari y Zoe tenían clase de deportes antes del almuerzo. Se movieron del equipo de voleibol al de básquetbol de chicas. La entrenadora las hizo calentar primero y las acomodó en una línea, cada una tenía oportunidad de tirar el balón.

Como siempre, Kari se las estaba viendo duras. Tenía dos oportunidades de tirar el balón en cada turno. Ella ya llevaba tres turnos, aún así no había conseguido encestar una. El pensar que podía reprobar la clase de deportes la hizo sentirse frustrada.

-Kari, necesitas trabajar en tu rendimiento. Eres una estudiante reconocida y no se vería bien si repruebas mi clase de deportes.- le dijo la entrenadora.

-Sí entrenadora, haré lo mejor que pueda.- respondió.

Después de que su entrenadora hizo sonar el silbato para finalizar, le dijo que fueran a cambiarse de ropa y anunció que el viernes calificaría su rendimiento. Miró a Kari una vez más para recordarle eso, la castaña asintió.

En el almuerzo, Kari lloriqueaba quejándose con Zoe sobre cómo iba a pasar la clase de deportes. Sería un milagro si lograba pasarla a sabiendas que apestaba en eso. Incluso si se quedaba a mitad de la cancha se sentiría avergonzada e insegura porque sabía a ciencia cierta que los deportes no eran lo suyo. Los balones no eran sus amigos y nunca estaba coordinada en el ejercicio.

-Z.- se quejó.- ¿Cómo voy a pasar? Te lo juro, es un cadillo en mis pompis.

-Tendrás que practicar los tiros. No soy muy buena en eso, Kari, pero tengo suerte, por eso logro encestar.

Kari se mantuvo jugando con su comida a medio terminar mientras pensaba alguna manera de cómo poder mantenerse en forma. No podía darse el lujo de reprobar así porque sí.

-¿Cómo lo haces, entonces? ¿Cómo avientas el balón?.- Zoe dejó escapar un suspiro.

-Sólo miro directo al aro y aviento la pelota. La mayoría de las veces no entra, pero pienso en que si logro hacer que entre, obtendré un par de puntos que me harán pasar la materia.- sonrió.

Kari se quejó por enésima vez. Justo en ese momento, mientras miraba fijamente a las puertas de la cafetería, vio a TK, Kouji, Takuya y Ken entrar. Se encontráron ambas miradas. Él sonrió a lo que ella respondió igual. Y en ese instante, aquella sonrisa le iluminó el rostro y supo con garantía cómo podría pasar la clase de deportes.

-Sé exactamente cómo voy a conseguir una alta calificación.- sonrió para sí misma.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó su rubia amiga. Con un gesto, Kari señaló a los chicos que estaban en la fila para comprar la comida. Z miró a los cuatro. Abrió su boca en una sorpresiva exclamación dando a entender que comprendía los pensamientos de Kari.

-Así que, problema resuelto.

Ahora Kari tenía una cosa menos en qué pensar así que regresó a sus clases más animada. Ya tenía planeado en cómo lograría encestar la pelota en el aro el siguiente viernes.

Por la tarde, luego de todas sus clases, fue al edificio del consejo estudiantil para reportarse con el editor en jefe. El personal estaba en una junta para tratar la impresión del periódico escolar y las asignaciones de cada uno en eso. Tan pronto como entró al edificio, fue directo a la sala de maestros cruzando la habitación del consejo de estudiantes. Al entrar, algunos estudiantes estaban sentados, esperando a que llegaran otros para comenzar. Mientras otros sólo organizaban sus cosas en los escritorios. Momentos más tarde, cuando todos estaban presentes, la reunión comenzó. Su editor en jefe, Mimi, anunció que su primer publicación debía ser dirigida antes de que terminara el semestre. Sobre todo, la discusión fue sobre los temas y qué artículos escribiría cada uno.

-Kari, tu asignación incluirá las fotos necesarias para cada artículo sobre el consejo de estudiantes pero más importante, una foto del equipo de básquetbol que será escrito por Karyl.

-Ok.

-Gente, la fecha límite de sus artículos será la siguiente semana. El viernes. Espero recibirlos a tiempo, hagan un bien trabajo, ¿de acuerdo? Eso es todo por el día de hoy.

El sonido de las sillas al moverse llenó la habitación, todo mundo se puso de pie y fueron a sus respectivos escritorios mientras que otros salieron. Kari fue a chequear su cámara al escritorio cuando Karyl se le acercó.

-Hola, Kari.- saludó.

-Hola.- respondió.- Karyl, ¿verdad?

-Ajá. Así que, tú vas a tomar las fotos del equipo para mi artículo. Sólo quería que supieras que necesitaré fotos de todo el equipo junto al entrenador y una sola del capitán, TK. ¿Está bien?

-Claro, no hay problema. ¿Cómo quieres las fotos?

-Tan sexy como TK pueda salir.- se rió.- Estoy bromeando. Tú eres la fotógrafa, tú sabrás qué hacer y ese tipo de cosas. ¿Mencioné que TK y yo éramos buenos amigos?

-_Eran_.- pensó Kari.- _Me preguntó qué pasó._

Notó cómo mencionó el tiempo pasado pero decidió no mencionarlo.

-Bueno, supuse que lo eran. Tú lo saludaste en el centro comercial y creo que te vi hablar con él en el concierto.

-Sí, él es genial, ¿no crees? Sin mencionar que es totalmente guapo.- Karyl intentaba hacer una conversación animada.- Es un caballero, también.

-Lo sé, es un gran amigo.- respondió al terminar de revisar las baterías de su cámara y el lente. Recordó las cosa que él hizo por ella, como llevarla a su casa, invitarla a la suya, divertirse. Trató duramente de no sonrojarse.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Karyl con cierto interés.

-¿A.. m... mí? Bueno no sé, no lo creo.- tartamudeó, acomodó sus lentes.- Somos buenos amigos.

-Ah, ok.- Karyl miró hacia otro lado.

-Mmm mejor me voy ahora. Te veo luego.- Kari tomó su mochila acomodándola sobre sus hombros, antes guardó la cámara dentro. Decidió que comenzaría con sus tareas mañana.

-Ok. Saluda a TK por mí.- se despidió Karyl. Le sonrió a Kari cuando ésta iba por la puerta. Al salir, sonrió para sí misma.- Estúpida.- murmuró.

Al salir del edificio del consejo estudiantil, Kari decidió ir al gimnasio. Al llegar, empujó las pesadas puertas y entró. Estaba de regreso al lugar que odiaba. El gimnasio estaba, como siempre, lleno por los jugadores de básquetbol y las animadoras. Algunos salieron así en uniformes, otros estaban en los vestidores tomando un baño antes de irse y otros tantos seguían sudando mientras practicaban sus movimientos. Ella buscó a TK por el lugar, pero no estaba. Vio a Takuya en una esquina arreglando su mochila deportiva y fue hacia allí.

-Hola Takuya.- saludó, él la miró.

-Oh, hola Kari, ¿qué onda?

-¿Has visto a TK?

-Creo que se está bañando. Siéntate y espéralo. Vendrá en un momento.- se sentó en la grada y miró a algunos jugadores moviéndose por el gimnasio.

Tendría que acostumbrarse a ir al gimnasio más a menudo mientras el equipo practicaba sin sentirse apenada por ser la única chica ahí. Como si fuera normal para ella mirar a los chicos jugar sin camisa y ejercitar sus músculos. Aunque nunca sería lo mismo con TK. No podría adquirir el hábito de mirarlo sin que su corazón empezara a saltar en el pecho al ver su abdomen. Cada vez que lo veía sin camisa era inevitable ocultar el rubor de sus mejillas y que él se burlara por eso. Nunca ocurriría que al verlo jugar, encestar el balón y correr por la cancha le pareciese normal. De hecho, él siempre la sorprendía. Su admiración por él creció con tal sólo verlo moverse de manera increíble como si fuera un jugador de la NBA.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al verlo caminar hacia ella con su mochila deportiva sobre los hombros. Él estaba recién bañado, todo fresco y con esa esencia tan masculina. Su dorado cabello estaba todo despeinado y aún así él parecía un poderoso dios griego moderno que podría hacer desmayar a las chicas con tan sólo mostrar su sexy y encantadora sonrisa.

Él caminó hacia Kari y cuando cruzaron sus miradas, a ella le pareció un súper modelo que al caminar por una pasarela, hacía que toda la población femenina gritara al verlo pasar. No sabía por qué pero su corazón empezó a palpitar y se obligó a sí misma a no sonrojarse como tomate.

-Hola, Kari. ¿Qué te hizo venir?

Si no fuera por sus calificaciones de la clase de deportes no hubiera sido capaz de hablarle. Estaba incoherente en ese momento. ¿Por qué? Porque él se veía endemoniadamente bien. El olor a masculinidad y su sexy hombría radiaba por su cuerpo. Y con esa juguetona sonrisa en el rostro, Kari tuvo suerte de poder inhalar una buena cantidad de oxígeno antes de sentir que se desmayaría.

-Hola, TK. Vine aquí porque necesito un favor por nuestro trato.

-¿En serio?- sonrió.- Me pregunto qué podrá ser...- para ese momento casi todos estaban por irse. Casi todos estaban bañados y tenían sus cosas listas. Pero antes de que salieran del gimnasio su capitán, Ryuk, los llamó para dar un anuncio.

-Escuchen todos, no quiero que se cansen o que no duerman ésta noche ni que se vayan de fiesta. Mantenganse en forma. El juego es éste viernes así que descansen bastante.- ordenó. Al escuchar, los jugadores abandonaron el gimnasio, dejando sólo a TK, Kari y Ryuk.

-Hey, TK, no me falles, ¿de acuerdo pequeño? Eres nuestro mejor encestador. Tú chica es muy bonita y puede ser una distracción.

-No te preocupes, Ryuk. Estoy listo para la competencia. Y relájate, ella es mi inspiración.- él sonrió al tiempo que rodeaba a Kari por los hombros con su brazo. Ella se sonrojó en frente del también, capitán del equipo o lo que fuera.

-Ok, me tengo que ir. Apaga las luces al salir.- dijo, tras luego salir de ahí.

-¿Así que me decías...?- preguntó el rubio, prestando toda su atención a la castaña.

-Quiero pedirte un favor.

-¿Cuál?

-Ayúdame a pasar la clase de deportes. Enséñame cómo encestar un balón en el aro.

Él se partió de risa antes de responder.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe cómo encestar?

-Síp.- afirmó graciosamente, sonriendo de manera aniñada.

-Increíble. Bien.- suspiró y miró a otro lado. Luego la vio a ella con una divertida expresión.- Deja de sonreír, de alguna manera eso se vuelve irresistible.

-¡Yei! ¡Gracias! ¿Podemos empezar ahora?

-¿Ahora?

-Ajá, quiero empezar lo más pronto para poder aprender a hacerlo bien.

-Bueno, vamos.- él la llegó a la cancha, en frente del aro, sosteniendo un balón en su pecho, le lanzó la pelota pero ella volteó la cabeza y cerró los ojos al recibirla.

-¿Qué? ¿Le temes al balón?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Temo que vaya a golpearme.- ella se lo lanzó de regreso y éste la atrapó sin problema.

-No te golpeará si lo agarras bien, ¿sabes?- le lanzó el balón de nuevo y ella lo atrapó de la misma manera que antes.

-No soy buena en deportes.- se lo lanzó de regreso.

-De alguna manera debes hacerlo.- le devolvió la pelota y ésta vez, ella la atrapó sin cerrar los ojos.- Bien.- él se acercó y empezó a explicarle cómo encestar.- Ahora, los pies un poco apartados.- ella obedeció.- Relájate, no agarres el balón muy fuerte. Mira al aro.- ella hizo todo lo que él le decía.- Ahora, lanza la bola.- la lanzó al aire, ésta golpeó el borde del aro pero no logró entrar.

-_Tonta_.- pensó.

-Vamos, trata de nuevo.- ella lo hizo tal como él le había dicho antes y se preparó para lanzar.

-_Trata de lanzar en el centro del aro._- se dijo a sí misma y lanzó, aún así, éste no entró.- Ugh. Esto apesta.- bufó. TK tomó de nuevo la pelota y se la aventó para que ella se acostumbrara a atraparla.

-No, no es verdad. Sigue practicando.- ella separó sus pies un poco y miró directo al aro, intentó de nuevo pero falló.

-¡Oh por Dios! Voy a reprobar en esta clase.- se desesperó.

-No, no lo harás. Yo no dejo que mis estudiantes fallen en algo que les enseño pues soy un buen maestro.- sonrió.

-Eso no ayudará, TK. No importa qué tan bueno eres, yo aún apesto.- ella se sentó en el piso, casi rendida. Él se sentó a su lado tomando un descanso.

-Hey, vas a hacerlo bien. No te preocupes. Sólo sigue practicando, ¿ya estás cansada?

-Espero hacerlo y no, no estoy cansada.- él de repente se levantó y la miró.

-Entonces, ¿qué esperas? Mueve tu flojo trasero. Levántate a practicar.- se burló, la tomó de las manos ayudándola a levantarse.

-Mi trasero no es flojo. Está bastante bien, de hecho.- sonrió al ponerse de pie.

-¿En serio?- él la miró por atrás levantando una ceja.

-¡Deja de verme! ¡Pervertido!

-Me dijiste que estaba bien y sólo estaba comprobando. Pero en serio, no está mal.- sonrió. Ella se sonrojó demasiado y tuvo que mirar a otro lado.- Lindo, al fin te sonrojas.- soltó una carcajada.

-Ugh.- ella juguetonamente lo empujó de un brazo.- Deja de burlarte.

-No me burlo, sólo digo la verdad.- se defendió mientras se cubría de sus ataques.- Deja de empujarme, es vergonzoso admitir que fui molido por una chica.

-Sí, como sea. Al menos es mejor que ser etiquetado como gay como pelear conmigo.- ella dejó de molestarlo al cruzar sus brazos sobre el pecho.

-Bien, suerte que tienes tu favor. Si no lo tuvieras, no habría accedido a ayudarte y así podrías reprobar tu clase de deportes.- se rió.

Ella lo miró sintiéndose avergonzada y decepcionada, en su expresión sólo se podía notar piedad.

-Bueno, ¿vas a seguir ayudándome o no?- preguntó.

-Déjame pensar.- dijo juguetonamente con una sonrisa infantil en su rosro. Se veía como un malvado y sexy chico travieso que fue atrapado por su madre haciendo algo malo.- Depende.

Frustrada y molesta, Kari soltó sus manos al aire, volteándose y caminado lejos. TK se sorprendió.

-Estoy mirando tu trasero.- se burló de nuevo, haciéndola detenerse y girar para verle. Levantó una ceja, tenía una expresión de enojo en su rostro.

-¡Ugh! Uno de estos días, me voy a molestar de verdad contigo.

-Estoy bromeando.- se defendió, pero su diversión era obvia.- Vamos, Kari sólo estoy jugando, ¿quieres pasar la clase de deportes o no?- ella se acercó cuidadosamente a él.

-Tienes suerte de que te necesito para pasar, si vienes a mí por ayuda te diré...

-Sí Kari, lo recordaré.- aún se reía. Le lanzó la bola.

-¿Podrías por favor no burlarte? Me distrae.

-No creo que mis bromas te distraigan. Admítelo, soy muy guapo, ¿verdad?

-Ooohhh- ella casi cae en un shock al escucharlo decir eso, aunque de hecho, ella estaba intentando no sonrojarse. Él tenía la razón en cuanto a la definición de esa palabra. Desde que lo vio salir de los vestidores su presencia era hipnótica.- Callate, TK. Tu ego es enorme, ¿sabías?

-Bien, ya me callaré. Vamos de nuevo, intenta meter el balón en el aro- se preparó para lanzar, miró el borde del aro. Saltó al lanzar la pelota que ésta vez atravesó el centro del aro. Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, y ella saltó de felicidad ante el éxito.

-¡Sí, lo conseguí! Finalmente entró en el aro.- se reía de sí misma y todo lo que TK pudo hacer fue mirarla y sonreír. Notar cuán linda y sin cuidado se veía, fascinado en lo que le hacía sentir, tanta luz en su interior con tan sólo verla feliz y complacida.- ¿Qué?

-Nada.- movió su cabeza y sonrió para sí mismo. Miró al reloj, eran casi las 6:30pm.- Se está haciendo tarde, Kari. Debemos irnos a casa.

-Bien, vamos.- TK tomó sus cosas así como Kari, y antes de salir, él apagó las luces del gimnasio.

-Llevarte a casa se está haciendo un hábito que necesito hacer a diario.- él sonrió para ella.

* * *

**© Cancercute copyright**


	9. Chapter 9

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de cancercute, su autora, la historia la encontrarán en mis favoritos bajo el nombre de Intimacy. Le he pedido a ella permiso para traducirla porque, a mí en lo personal, me parece una historia excelente. Sin duda alguna de las mejores en el Takari y creo que cualquier persona que ame el Takari debería leerla.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 9**

-Sabes que TK va a odiarte más si lo arruinas con esa chica. ¿Por qué no te encargas de él y dejas que yo me encargue de ella?- le preguntó Ryo a su prima.

-No seas tonto, ¿cómo crees que puedo regresar con TK si Kari siempre está hostigándolo como estúpida?- dijo Karyl. Sus ojos miraban al chico a su lado pero luego se posaron en los dos jóvenes que salían del campus. Miraba a TK y Kari de espaldas quienes habían salido del gimnasio hacía un momento. Su rostro estaba frío y serio y en su mirada flameaban furia y celos.

-Ya acéptalo. TK te desprecia.- él se rió de la castaña quien lo miró de inmediato.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso le gustas a Kari?

-Estaré haciendo lo mío. No te preocupes. Además, ellos aún no están juntos. No creo que sea muy difícil de hacer lo que planeas, que por cierto, ¿qué es?

-Ya verás.- dijo sonriendo satisfactoriamente. Ryo sólo la miró.

-TK y tú se han vuelto muy unidos en estos días, ¿verdad?- preguntó Z una noche en que fueron a divertirse a TacoBell, saboreando su comida mexicana favorita. Zoe estaba jugando con su taco mientras Kari comía sus quesadillas favoritas.

-Sí, algo. Eso creo. Es que él es muy agradable. Y definitivamente egoísta.

-Lo sé. Pero K, sólo ten cuidado, ¿ok? Sé que te gusta pero no quiero que salgas herida.- dijo Zoe algo preocupada.

Kari la miró un momento mientras pensaba.

-No te preocupes, Z. Sé cómo controlarlo, no espero algo de parte de él, sólo somos amigos.- respondió.

-Oh sí. Por ahora, supongo.- susurró quedamente.

-Aunque siendo sincera, tengo miedo.- se detuvo mirando al plato.- Realmente me gusta, de verdad, de verdad me gusta. Pero no quiero engañarme, sé que nunca seré lo suficientemente buena para él.

Pobre Kari. Entonces él le gustaba, aún le gusta. Y había tantas posibilidades las que podrían pasar, considerando que se habían vuelto muy unidos. Pero ella nunca había esperado algo de él, nada más que amistad. Y estaba contenta con eso. A veces, el amor destruía las amistades y a menudo, las amistades terminaban en amor. Pero ella no iría hacia allá porque sabía que eso arruinaría todo, la amistad construida. Además, no podía evitar el sentir diferentes cosas por él. Era natural y ella no lo dejaría ir. No mostraría lo que realmente sentía. Hay circunstancias en cada acción, sólo estaba siendo cuidadosa.

_-No hay algo en mí que pueda atraerlo. Ni siquiera soy bonita._- pensó.- Sabes Z, sé que estamos volviéndonos muy unidos... no como antes. Al darme cuenta me gustó. Pero a veces, simplemente no sé. Él bromea mucho, me molesta... y nos divertimos. Pero no estoy segura y de alguna manera me preocupa que llegue un punto cuando no esté consiente de la realidad. ¿Qué si nuestra amistad se vuelve más fuerte y mis sentimientos también?- en sus ojos se reflejó la preocupación al posarse en su rubia amiga.- No quiero eso... me asusta. Yo no soy de las que toman riesgos, tú lo sabes.

Zoe miró a su amiga con preocupación, sin ser capaz de saber qué decir para tranquilizarla. No tenía idea de lo que TK sentía por Kari o por qué de repente la cercanía.

-De verdad no sé qué decir, Kari. Pero estoy segura que lo que sea que vaya a pasar, tú podrás con ello. Te conozco, eres responsable, cuidadosa e independiente. No te preocupes, relájate. Y sólo deja que todo pase.- sonrió.

-Tienes razón. Quizás me estoy preocupando demasiado. Sólo veamos a dónde va esto.- suspiró.

Después de comer sus botanas abandonaron TacoBell.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Kari, tengo una idea!- de repente gritó Zoe.- Vamos al centro comercial y a tener un tiempo de chicas. ¿Trajiste tu cámara?

-Sí, la traigo.- miró a su amiga sin entender a dónde quería llegar.

-Bien.- sonrió.- Porque estaremos en los vestidores toda la tarde.- la jaló de la mano y subieron a un taxi.

* * *

Limpiando el sudor de su frente con una toalla, TK tomó su teléfono de la bolsa deportiva y chequeó si tenía mensajes nuevos. Era su último día de entrenamiento y mañana tendría todo el tiempo para descansar ya que su juego contra las Panteras Amarillas de la preparatoria Shibuya sería el viernes. Los jugadores estaban todos sudados después de una dura práctica en el gimnasio.

Takuya se acercó al rubio sentado en la grada, tomó su botella de agua.

-¿Esperando a que la linda castaña te mensajee?- TK miró a su amigo y sonrió, pasó una mano por su cabello.

-De hecho, sí. No la he visto en todo el día.

-¿Y qué? ¿De repente te interesaste en ella?- Takuya levantó una ceja.

-No en ese sentido. Me divierto con ella.

-Claro TK. Como digas.

Kouji se unió a la conversación de los dos y tomó asiento, respirando agitadamente después de haber trotado por toda la cancha.

-¿Qué pasa con ustedes?

-Nada especial. Sólo que aquí TK está esperando a que la castaña le envíe un mensaje.- sonrió Takuya de oreja a oreja.

-Callate.

-Oh, el rubio se volvió sensible.- dijo burlándose de él. Kouji miró a TK confundido.

-¿Kari?

-Síp.- respondió Takuya por él.

-¿Así que ya es tu novia?- preguntó Ken, llegando de pronto.

TK movió las manos y levantó las cejas de repente.

-¿Qué? No, no lo es.- tomó su botella de agua y empezó a beber, calmándose de tanta broma de sus amigos.

-¿Entonces qué pasa entre ustedes?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ustedes dos ya acostumbran salir y ella pasa mucho tiempo en el gimnasio.

-Ella no está aquí ahora.- sonrió.

-Hablo en serio.- de repente Ken se puso serio.

-¿En serio?- dijo TK.- En serio, no hay nada entre nosotros, sólo somos dos amigos que disfrutan la compañía uno del otro.

Los tres chicos miraron a TK por un momento cada uno con su propia opinión en mente. Entonces Takuya empezó a reír.

-Seguro rubio, lo que digas. No me lo creo.- se levantó y empezó a trotar por la cancha.

-¿Qué? Ustedes me creen, ¿verdad?- le preguntó TK a Kouji y Ken, pero más que nada era a sí mismo, ambos se encogieron de hombros y sonrieron.

-¡Vamos muchachos!- el entrenador hizo sonar el silbato.- ¡Calienten, calienten! Quiero cien sentadillas.- cada uno ahí se empezó a quejar.- Dejense de quejidos, ésta es su última práctica. Mejor que se pongan en forma.

* * *

-Nunca me pondré esto, Z.- se quejó Kari dentro del vestidor.- Esto... no es para mí.- abrió la puerta y frunciendo el ceño miró a la rubia. Zoe la había convencido a que se probara el vestido morado y azul, strapple que le llegaba centímetros arriba de las rodillas.

-¡No seas ridícula K! ¡Te ves estupenda! Realmente combina con esos tenis que traes. ¡Ahora sonríe!- Zoe tomó la cámara y comenzó a fotografiarla. Habían hecho esto por una hora, probándose diferentes vestidos y ropa y capturando cada momento en aquél enorme vestidor lleno de espejos en cada pared. Es lo que se llama el momento feliz de Zoe al que arrastraba a Kari, haciéndola sentir lo más femenina que pudiera.- Ahora pruébate éste.- Z le pasó una blusa de botones y una minifalda.

-¿Qué diablos es esto?

-Sólo pontelos. Por favor.- rogó.- Es como el look de una vaquera. Apresúrate para tomarte una foto.- la empujó de la espalda dentro del vestidor mientras esperaba afuera.

-¿Y bien...?- salió Kari, levantando una ceja.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Te ves súper linda, K! Sonríe.- Zoe tomó otra foto y sonrió.- Cómpralo.- ordenó.

-¿Eh? ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Por qué lo compraría?

-Porque necesitas un nuevo guardarropa. Está en oferta y te ves muy linda. Ademaś...- hizo una pausa.- A TK le encantará.

El rubor color carmín cubrió las mejillas de Kari con tan sólo escuchar el nombre de TK. Ella no era el tipo de persona que comprara ropa para gustarla a la gente.

-Vas a necesitar algo de ropa especial para cuando vayamos a ver el juego.

-¿Por qué necesitaré algo especial? Estás hablando como si él fuera mi novio, cosa que no es verdad.

-Lo sé, pero aún así, cómpralo.- dijo Zoe casi como mandato.- ¿Sí?- preguntó levantando una ceja.

-Bien.- murmuró la castaña.

-¡Te amo!

-Z, yo no era la única en los vestidores. Este es tu trabajo, y el mío era detrás de la cámara. No la que fuera fotografiada.- dijo al cerrar la puerta para cambiarse de ropa.

-Pero es genial cuando las cosas cambian.- respondió Zoe alegremente.

-No soy una fanática de los cambios.- argumentó Kari.

-Lo serás. Estás cambiándote la ropa ahora mismo.- se rió Zoe.- Ahora, pruébate éste.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Kari se ponía la pijama después de tomar un refrescante baño. Las bolsas de compras estaban a un lado de su cama, ya que Zoe le aseguró que la asesinaría si no compraba esa bonita ropa, lo hizo. Al menos tenía atuendos nuevos, no como los que acostumbraba usar. Y con el gusto de su amiga rubia, de verdad que no podría verse fuera de moda.

Entonces, cuando estaba por tomar su cepillo de dientes, escuchó timbrar su celular, era un mensaje. Tomándolo, presionó "leer mensaje":

_**De TK, mensaje de texto, 9:47pm: **_Hola bonita :D

Se sorprendió. Feliz, una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro al leerlo, sabiendo que él pensó en ella al final del día. Sintió las maripositas en el estómago de nuevo.

_**De Kari, mensaje de texto, 9:49pm: **_Hola fenómeno. Jaja. ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

_**De TK, mensaje de texto, 10:02pm: **_Bien, bien. La práctica estuvo agotadora. ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? Te extrañé :D

_**De Kari, mensaje de texto, 10:05pm: **_Jajaja. Clarooo. Salí un rato.

_**De TK, mensaje de texto, 10:07pm: **_¿Con quién? Estoy celoso. Jum.

_**De Kari, mensaje de texto, 10:10pm: **_Lo que digas, fenómeno. Jaja. Estuve con Zoe, ¿feliz?

_**De TK, mensaje de texto, 10:12pm: **_No. aún estoy celoso. Debiste ir al gimnasio. Estuve pensando en ti :)

_**De Kari, mensaje de texto, 10:15pm: **_Claro, estuviste.

_**De TK, mensaje de texto, 10:17pm: **_¿Qué? ¿No me crees? Auch, me dolió. Ni siquiera me extrañaste :(

_**De Kari, mensaje de texto, 10:20pm:**_Awee. Jaja. Bien, te dejaré ganar. También te extrañé. :p

_**De TK, mensaje de texto, 10:22pm: **_Mucho mejor :D pero no quiere decir que es en serio :(

_**De TK, mensaje de texto, 10:25pm: **_¿Por qué te tardas, bonita? Espero por tu mensaje aquí :(

_**De Kari, mensaje de texto, 10:28pm: **_Jaja. Me cepillaba los dientes. Así que, ¿qué onda?

_**De TK, mensaje de texto, 10:31pm: **_Oh. Jaja. Te extraño, bonita. Jaja.

_**De Kari, mensaje de texto, 10:34pm: **_Apuesto que no tienes algo mejor que hacer, ¿verdad? Por eso te burlas de mí. Jum! :p

_**De TK, mensaje de texto, 10:36pm: **_No me burlo, en serio te extraño :p

_**De Kari, mensaje de texto, 10:39pm: **_Claro, como digas TK. ¿No deberías estar descansando? Dijiste que la práctica fue agotadora.

_**De TK, mensaje de texto, 10:41pm: **_Nah. No te apures. Al menos te preocupas por mí... ¿o no? Mmm... jaja. No importa, me siento bien cuando me mandas un mensaje. :D

_**De Kari, mensaje de texto, 10:44pm: **_Ugh! Tú y tu ego. Ve a dormir TK.

_**De TK, mensaje de texto, 10:47pm: **_Aww qué dulce. Te importo. Jajaja. No me dormiré hasta que tú lo hagas, por supuesto.

_**De Kari, mensaje de texto, 10:50pm: **_Bien, me voy a dormir. No estoy acostumbraba a hablarte de todos modos. Jajaja. Bromeo!

_**De TK, mensaje de texto, 10:52pm: **_Jum! No fue gracioso. Rechazaste a Daisuke ¿verdad? Tsss espero tener buena suerte, jaja.

_**De Kari, mensaje de texto, 10:55pm: **_¿De qué hablas, fenómeno? :p

_**De TK, mensaje de texto, 10:57pm: **_¿Crees que tengo oportunidad? ¿Bonita? Jaja. ¿Qué si te conquisto?

_**De Kari, mensaje de texto, 10:59pm: **_Jaja. Deja de bromear, TK. No es gracioso.

_**De TK, mensaje de texto, 11:01pm: **_No bromeo. ¿Qué si lo hago? ¿Tengo oportunidad? Jaja.

_**De Kari, mensaje de texto, 11:03pm: **_Como digas, rubio. Di algo con sentido. O si no no te contestaré :p

_**De TK, mensaje de texto, 11:05pm: **_Ja. Vamos, ¿si te pregunto? ¿Es un sí o un no? Jaja.

_**De Kari, mensaje de texto, 11:08pm: **_En serio, TK. Estaś loco. No sé por qué se te ocurrió esa idea.

_**De TK, mensaje de texto, 11:10pm: **_Mmm... el silencio quiere decir que sí, Kari. Respondiste mi pregunta. Jaja. Entonces, ¿es eso un sí? :)

_**De Kari, mensaje de texto, 11:12pm: **_Ugh. Sigue soñando :p

_**De TK, mensaje de texto, 11:15pm: **_Estoy soñando :) tú estás en cada sueño. Y admítelo, te gustaría que te conquistara, ¿no? :p jaja.

_**De Kari, mensaje de texto, 11:17pm: **_Cállate, fenómeno. :D yo no tengo un ego tan grande como tú.

_**De TK, mensaje de texto, 11:20pm: **_Ja! Te atrapé de nuevo. No dijiste que no. Probablemente te gusta la idea! Jaja.

_**De Kari, mensaje de texto, 11:23pm: **_Claro, como tú digas. Ni siquiera es verdad. :p

_**De TK, mensaje de texto, 11:25pm: **_Piensa en lo que quieras, Kari. Jaja. ¿Estás libre mañana?

_**De Kari, mensaje de texto, 11:27pm: **_Sí, lo estoy. Bueno excepto durante las clases. ¿Por?

_**De TK, mensaje de texto, 11:30pm: **_El equipo de básquetbol tendrá su día de descanso. Tú sabes ya que el juego es el viernes. ¿Sales conmigo mañana después de la escuela? Te extrañé :p

_**De Kari, mensaje de texto, 11:31pm: **_Jaja. Bien, no hay problema.

_**De TK, mensaje de texto, 11:34pm: **_Sí! ¿Ves? También me extrañaste :p

_**De Kari, mensaje de texto, 11:36pm: **_Sí, sí. ¿Feliz ahora? Hey, me tengo que ir. Aún tengo clases mañana. Buenas noches.

_**De TK, mensaje de texto, 11:38pm: **_Ok. ¿Pero dónde están mis dulces sueños y mi beso? :( podrías esforzarte en ser dulce, ¿si?

_**De Kari, mensaje de texto, 11:40pm: **_Ok. Bien. Buenas noches, dulces sueños. Pero ni creas que te daré el beso :p

_**De TK, mensaje de texto, 11:42pm: **_Jaja. Buenas noches, Kari. Estaré soñando contigo. Besos!

Acomodándose de lado derecho de la cama, mirando la pared, no pudo evitar sonreír patéticamente de felicidad. Sentía este raro, molesto y tintineante sentimiento que no podía dejar de sonreír. Mañana, estarían pasando el resto de la tarde juntos, por lo que ella estaba esperando. No se puede culpar a una chica si siente diferentes emociones, ¿verdad?

El rostro de TK atravesó su mente antes de que cerrara los ojos, y por última vez esa noche, leyó el último mensaje de su bandeja de entrada. _Besos!_

_

* * *

_

**© Cancercute copyright**


	10. Chapter 10

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de cancercute, su autora, la historia la encontrarán en mis favoritos bajo el nombre de Intimacy. Le he pedido a ella permiso para traducirla porque, a mí en lo personal, me parece una historia excelente. Sin duda alguna de las mejores en el Takari y creo que cualquier persona que ame el Takari debería leerla.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 10**

Agitó su frapuccino oscuro de cereza de Seattle que tenía sobre la mesa frente a ella. Tomó un sorbo al frappe, miraba la sonriente expresión que TK le regalaba, se halló divertida al contemplarlo.

-Recuérdame de nuevo, ¿por qué estamos aquí?- preguntó él, levantando una ceja. Recargándose en la silla sin dejar de verla.

-Porque me preguntaste a dónde quería ir.- respondió, poniendo su bebida en la mesa. Sonrió.- Te dije que quería un café.- él asintió.

-El café apesta. Lo odio. Sabe horrible.

-No es cierto.- rió.- ¿Quieres probar?- le ofreció su bebida.

-No gracias.- sonrió.- No tomo drogas. Soy libre de cafeína. Tú, por otro lado, eres una drogadicta. Tal vez ya no deba salir contigo.- se rió.

-Bien.- empujó hacia atrás la silla y se puso de pie.

-Estaba bromeando.- ella se atacó de la risa.

-Caíste.- sin dejar de reír, se sentó de nuevo.

-Sabes que tus chistes no dan risa.- afirmó el rubio.

-Lo que digas, TK. ¿Estás seguro que no vas a ordenar algo?

-Estoy seguro. No importa de todos modos. Irás a ver el juego mañana, ¿verdad?

-¿La competencia interescolar? ¿Ya es mañana?- él asintió.- ¿Qué si me niego?- le retó.

-Yo mismo te arrastraré hasta el gimnasio.

-Ja. Claro. Por supuesto que iré, no me perdería la oportunidad de reírme de ti cuando falles un tiro.

-Ups. Ahí es donde te equivocas. Verás linda, Kari, yo nunca fallo un tiro.- dijo muy seguro.- Te lo puedo garantizar. ¿Quieres apostar?

-Oh, ¿en serio, señor "soy un genial MVP"? ¿Cuál es la apuesta?

-Si fallo un solo tiro durante todo el juego, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo. Pero si no fallo...- sonrió, como un malvado villano.- Tendremos una cita.

Ella sintió que su sangre se elevaba al rostro, pero de inmediato luchó para recobrar la postura y frenar el sonrojo, lo que le salió bien. Una cita con TK. Como fuese, si perdía o ganaba, las consecuencias no eran malas. De hecho, ella salía beneficiada en ambas.

-Ok, es un trato entonces.- aceptó.

-Mejor que vengas al juego o si no...- hizo una pausa.

-¿Si no qué?- preguntó desafiante.

-O si no ya no te hablaré y pretenderé que no te conozco.

-Qué infantil, TK.- dijo Kari.- Además, no creo que eso suceda. Soy irresistible.- se rió.

-¡Ja! ¿De dónde viene esa arrogancia?- preguntó sorprendido.

-A decir verdad, de ti.

-Mmm gracias. No sabía que fuera tan influyente. Tengo un gran efecto en la gente. Oh, espera, quise decir, un gran efecto en las chicas.- sonrió al momento que Kari le daba el último sorbo a su café. Empezó a toser y se aclaró la garganta.

-Monstruo egoísta.- comentó.

Riendo a carcajadas, él se levantó del asiento.

-Vamos, ya terminaste. Salgamos de aquí.

-Relájate, rubio. No te pongas amargado, pareces un viejo.

-¡Ja!

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 6:52am, y en unos escasos momentos el juego daría comienzo. Los jugadores estaban en los vestidores alistándose para el momento.

-Bien, chicos.- habló el entrenador, atrayendo la atención de todos.- Si quieren ganar ésta temporada tienen que hacer todo lo que les dije allí. Jueguen como nunca antes. Y asegúrense de que todo sea en equipo. No hay un "yo" en esto. Si alguno de ustedes piensa en llevarse la gloria, mejor no juegue. Porque si ganamos, lo hacemos como equipo. Yo no tolero perder. Fueron el número uno en la temporada del año pasado y sé que pueden ganar ésta.

-El entrenador tiene razón.- agregó su capitán, Ryuk.- Vamos a patear el trasero de algunos perdedores. Halcones a la de tres.- todos los jugadores se juntaron formando un círculo, extendieron sus brazos derechos al centro, uno sobre otro.

-1, 2, 3 ¡Halcones!- gritaron todos al unisono y trotaron hacia las puertas, entrando a la brillante y enorme cancha. Cientos de personas, sentadas en las gradas esperando a que el juego comenzara, empezaron a gritar al verlos.

Los jugadores se sentaron en sus bancas designadas. TK miró entre la multitud a Kari. No le fue fácil localizarla entre tanta gente. Pero al hallarla, junto a Zoe, ella le sonrió. Él respondió el gesto de la misma manera, sintiendo, de alguna manera, que su corazón se elevaba un poco.

Después de un breve momento, el anunciador dio el oficial inicio al juego y el referí hizo sonar su silbato. Cinco jugadores, incluido TK, fueron a la cancha y otros cinco del otro equipo, las Panteras, también Ruji, el jugador más alto de los Halcones y el más alto del otro equipo se encontraron al centro del lugar, el referí sostenía al balón. Él lo aventó al aire y los Halcones lo atraparon. Ruji se lo pasó a TK. El rubio lo fue botando por la cancha hacia el lado contrario. Lo lanzó suavemente sobre unos jugadores que lo estaban bloqueando, parado en la línea de los 3 puntos, encestó.

-Tres puntos para Takaishi, número 11. Los Halcones tienen su primer tiro.- dijo el anunciador por el micrófono.

El juego se volvió emocionante, con la gente apoyando a ambos equipos. Los Halcones la llevaban de ganar por cinco puntos, y al final del primer cuarto, el marcador iba 11-16. Con TK habiendo hecho la mitad de esto.

-¿A dónde irás después del juego, K?- preguntó Zoe, comiéndose unas palomitas.

-Mmm no sé, Z. Aposté con TK sobre el juego.

-¿En serio?- prestó su atención a la castaña.- ¿Qué?

-Bueno, él dijo que si durante todo el partido no falla un tiro, me invitará a salir. Pero si pierde, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con él.

-Oh, una cita.- sonrió burlonamente.- ¿Esto va hacia algún lado, K?

-Realmente no lo sé. No tengo idea.- se rió.

-Supongo que lo veremos.- suspiró Zoe.

El segundo cuarto comenzó y el grupo de nuevos jugadores entró. El juego continuó, las Panteras estuvieron desafiando en el marcador a los Halcones. TK fue excluido del segundo y tercer cuarto, facilitándole al otro equipo que robara el balón. El juego se puso más intenso, impredeciblemente el tercer cuarto terminó en un empate de 34.

-TK, tú entras en el último cuarto. Kouji, Takuya, Ken y Ryuk, vayan a la posición D y cuiden su espalda. Asegúrense de que TK tenga el balón en los últimos ocho segundos.- les explicó el entrenador.

-Seguro, entrenador.- dijo Ryuk.- Vamos equipo, a la cuenta de tres... 1, 2, 3...

-¡Halcones!- gritaron. El referí sonó el silbato, señalando que el tiempo había terminado.

Comenzó el cuarto de final. Había una enorme tensión en el gimnasio mientras los jugadores competían por elevar el marcador. Había decisión en el rostro de TK y cada vez que botaba el balón, se veía como un profesional. Un sexy profesional, cabe decir. Era evidente cuánto él había trabajado por los músculos de sus brazos. No era muy exagerado, sólo lo justo para robar suspiros...

Kouji le pasó el balón a TK, y en el momento en que lo recibió, un oponente lo empujó fuertemente de los hombros. Afortunadamente fue capaz de prevenir una caída. El referí sonó el silbato.

-¡Falta!

Los jugadores se colocaron a los lados libres de TK. Era un tiro perfecto, sin sonar el timbre, el marcador apuntaba 41-43 en favor de los Halcones.

El partido continuó hasta los últimos treinta segundos. Las Panteras fueron capaces de subir su puntaje y terminar en un empate. Ambos equipos no pudieron marcar otra anotación y quince segundos cruzaron el reloj. Las Panteras tenían el balón, un jugador lo botaba por la cancha. Kouji pudo quitárselo, se lo pasó a Ryuk y luego a TK. Los últimos ocho segundos se marcaron y se colocaron en la posición D. TK estaba libre a excepción de un oponente que tenía en frente.

-Acéptalo, Takaishi. No lo harás en cinco segundos.- tentó al rubio intentando robarle el balón.

-Ni tú.- respondió TK. Falceó por la derecha, pasó a su oponente y corrió a la cancha. Tiró el balón que entró al tiempo en que el segundo silbato fue escuchado. Un rugido de la multitud estalló.

-Ganan. ¡Los Halcones de Odaiba! Con un marcador de 48-51.

* * *

Toda la gente salió del gimnasio. La banda, los fanáticos, anunciadores, todos emocionados ante la exitosa victoria de los Halcones de Odaiba, dejaron el lugar lleno de color por el confetti y Kari, sentada en las gradas... esperando. El auditorio estaba en silencio ahora, quién diría que momentos antes la música de la banda lo llenaba, haciendo a los jugadores sentirse emocionados y triunfadores. Ella recordó cómo se veía él, a través de la multitud de jugadores y porristas. Aquella sonrisa en su rostro llena de satisfacción. El instante en que sus ojos se encontraron a través del gran revuelo en la cancha. Fue perfecto. Ambos se sonreían y se sentía... tan bien.

Ese sentimiento cuando se logra algo y ella está ahí a un lado. Justo ahí cuando las cosas fueron terriblemente magníficas. Él sintió el apoyo, como de alguien que creyó en él más de lo que él creía en sí mismo.

-No lo olvidaste.- su voz sonó a espaldas de ella, rompiendo el silencio que por un momento invadió el gimnasio. Ella se volteó y lo miró, tan fresco y limpio en su playera verde y pantalones militares, después del juego. Él tenía esa sonrisa de emoción que lo hacía resplandecer. Haciéndola a ella sonreír también.

-¡Felicidades!- alegremente se levantó del asiento.

-No fallé un tiro, ¿o sí?- sonrió.

-Bien. No lo hiciste.- ella cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Puedo tener un abrazo?- él sonrió aún más. Kari alzó una ceja sin dejar de mirarlo.- Vamos.

-Ok, está bien.- respondió con cierta resignación y se acercó a él. Él pasó sus brazos por su pequeña cintura y la sostuvo en su pecho en un fuerte pero confortable abrazo. La cercanía de sus cuerpos brindaba calor para cada uno, él la mantuvo cerca y ella se lo permitió. Era tan agradable. Ella se sentía protegida, cuidada, especial y... segura. Pegó su rostro al pecho y sintió un calor cubrir sus mejillas. Ese abrazo fue más de lo que se pudo imaginar.

-Eres tan pequeña.- dijo él, descansando su barbilla en la cabeza, no dejándola ir.

-Me haces sentir como un enano.- comentó.

-Qué bien. Como Dormilón en Blanca Nieves. Muy lindo.- sonrió burlándose. Con eso, ella lo empujó mirándolo con una expresión molesta.- No he terminado de abrazarte aún.- protestó, tomando su mano y sosteniéndola entre las suyas.

-¿Qué pasó con la falta de hace un momento? ¿Está tu brazo bien?- miró su lado izquierdo.

-Sí, está bien. Pasa todo el tiempo.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- se escuchó la voz de un chico a su lado.

-Sí, lo estás haciendo, Takuya.- bromeó TK.

-¡Ja! No escuches a este tonto.- dijo Kari.

-Sí, sí, lo que sea que estaban haciendo, perdónenme. Kouji dará una fiesta en su casa, ¿quieren venir?- miró a TK.

-Yo paso, hombre.- Ya tenía otros planes.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.- afirmó TK, Takuya los dejó solos de nuevo.

-Puedes ir con ellos, ¿sabías?- dijo Kari.- A celebrar.

-No. Quiero celebrar contigo.- respondió, dándose cuenta de que aún sostenía su mano, cosa que ella no notó.- Además, quiero mi cita.- pasó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella.

-Como digas, TK.- ambos salieron del gimnasio. Ya había anochecido.

Caminaron a lo largo del pavimento por la acera, platicando y bromeando sobre cosas sin sentido que veían. Mientras lo hacían, la atención de Kari fue capturada por un collar afuera de la vitrina de una joyería.

-Espera.- se detuvo a mirarlo. Tenía una cadena de plata y el pendiente era muy bello. Tenía dos corazones unidos, uno más pequeño que otro y había un par de diamantes incrustados en el corazón más grande.- Es muy bonito.- estaba deslumbrada, pero su sonrisa se borró al ver el precio.- ¡Fabuloso! Está carísimo.- suspiró.- Ven, vámonos.

-Qué mal.- comentó TK, mientras seguían su camino. De repente, Kari sintió una gota caer en su brazo desde arriba.

-Oh, Dios. No me digas que va a llover.- miró hacia el cielo sin estrellas y cerró los ojos al sentir que una gota cayó en su nariz.- Por favor que no llueva.

Justo cuando dijo eso, comenzó una tormenta. Un rayo atravesó el cielo y el agua cayó a cantaros. Rápidamente se movieron, cruzando la calle hasta llegar a un elegante restaurante. Miraron el camino frente a ellos que estaba ya todo mojado y un sin fin de gotas no dejaban de caer, dejando todo bañado a su paso. Entonces, se puso peor. Una nube pesada cubrió el cielo haciendo que cayera más agua, la gente empezó a correr hacia un lugar para refugiarse.

-¿No es esto locamente divertido?- preguntó Kari irónicamente mientras se burlaba. Mirando la lluvia ante ella. El rubio la miró sonriendo.

-Sí, lo es.- la tomó de la mano y la jaló con él, cruzando la calle hacia el parque bajo el aguacero. Ambos se empaparon de agua fría.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, TK! ¡Estamos mojados!- ella lo empujó de un brazo, riendo.

-Es a lo que llaman diversión, bonita.- gritó, debatiendo entre el ruido de la lluvia. Se acercó a ella y la tomó entre sus brazos cargándola como una pareja de recién casados.

-¡Hey! Bájame, fenómeno. Te mataré si me dejas caer.- dijo mitad asustada, mitad divertida, sosteniéndolo del cuello fuertemente temerosa de caer.

-¡Wow! ¿Comiste? ¡No pesas nada!- corrió hacia la luz mercurial más cerca sin dejar de cargarla.

-¡TK!

-¡Relájate! Puedo sostenerte, demente. No te pongas nerviosa.- la bajó lentamente sobre sus pies y se rió de ella.

-No soy una demente, tú lo eres. Pudiste haberme tirado.

-No haría eso. Eres muy ligera. Probablemente desnutrida.- se burló.

-¡Ugh! Como digas. Al menos no soy un tonto cerdo. Tú comes como si no hubiera mañana.- le enseñó la lengua. Luego comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en el cuello.

-¡Oye!- rápidamente la apartó al mismo tiempo que Kari se hacía hacia atrás.- ¿Cómo sabes que me dan cosquillas en el cuello?- preguntó, levantando una ceja.

-No lo sabía. Ahora sí.- respondió. En eso TK se acercó a ella.- No, no. No lo hagas, no te me acerques Takaishi, juro por Dios que no te perdonaré.

Él corrió hacia ella, quien lo esquivó, corriendo tan rápido como lo fuera posible para que no la alcanzara. Ambos se persiguieron como niños jugando en el parque bajo la lluvia. Se reían como idiotas hasta que les dolió el estómago. Corrió de él, pero estaba a una distancia muy cercana en la que sabía le haría cosquillas. Y no pudo evitarlo. Pero por supuesto, su movida no fue desaprovechada para el jugador de básquetbol. Él fácilmente la atrapó y la tomó de la cintura atrayéndola a su pecho.

-¡No, TK! ¡Por favor, no!- trató de zafarse pero sus brazos estaban muy firmes. Él no le hacía cosquillas, tan sólo la sostuvo en sus brazos para que estuvieran cara a cara. En un momento de silencio se miraron a los ojos, sin pronunciar una sola palabra, todo lo que podían oír era el sonar de la lluvia en el suelo. Gotas resbalaban por sus rostros, pero no importaba. Él la sostenía, de la cintura fuertemente. Como si le perteneciera sólo a él y a nadie más. Ella estaba roja como tomate pero no se notó en la oscuridad. Entonces, él rompió el silencio.

-¿Creíste que no lo haría?- sonrió al empezar a hacerle cosquillas. La torturó tanto que casi pierde el aliento. Ella jadeaba al respirar, intentando quitarse las manos de TK.

-¡TK... basta!- se rió un momento más hasta que empezó a llorar.- ¡Por favor!- en un intento de zafarse le pateó la rodilla.

-¡Auch...!- él la soltó para tocarse su parte afectada.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Lo siento tanto! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, supongo.- él enderezó su espalda para ver el rostro horrorizado de Kari.

-¿A qué clase de jugador de básquetbol le duele el golpe de una niña en su rodilla?- dijo.

-Probablemente a algún guapo, sexy y rubio jugador de básquetbol que fue pateado por su linda amiga e intenta mostrarse dolorido para que ella pueda ser dulce y cuidar de él.- sonrió.

Ella volteó los ojos antes de acercarse.

-¿Así que quieres que sea dulce?- con sus manos formando un círculo, lo abrazó por el cuello mientras él le sostuvo la cintura, acercándose más a ella.

-Sí, por favor.- ambos se sonrieron, probablemente riéndose en su mente de las cosas que hacían.

-Te atrapé.- dijo Kari y de repente le hizo cosquillas en el cuello. Él la apartó mientras la castaña se reía.

-No es justo, demente.

-Lo que digas, fenómeno. Oye no te quiero haciéndome cosquillas nunca más. En caso de que lo olvidaras, aún está lloviendo y me estoy enfriando.- dijo, cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. La lluvia aún no paraba sobre ellos.

-Ok, no lo haré. Sólo por tu bien, demente desnutrida.- se burló atrayéndola a su lado. Rozando el brazo de ella con su mano. Ella se acomodó intentando mantenerse caliente. Llevándola consigo, él corrió a la calle opuesta, dejando atrás el gimnasio en donde hacía un momento habían tenido el juego.

Se cubrieron bajo los techos de algunas tiendas y restaurantes hasta llegar a la esquina de esa calle.

-Tengo una sorpresa.- él dijo sonriendo y la tomó de la mano. Al detenerse en la esquina ella vio un convertible Hyundai en color negro, totalmente nuevo y brillante. No tan costoso, pero adecuado para un estudiante de secundaria.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¿Es para mí? Gracias TK.- sonrió felizmente mientras él mantuvo una expresión seria.- Relájate, sólo estoy jugando.- intentó reprimir su risa.

-Muy graciosa, Kari.- se burló.

-Perdona, no debí hacerlo. TK, ¿es este tuyo? Digo... ¿cuál es la ocasión?

-Genial, ¿no es así? Mis padres lo compraron. Se supone que sería un regalo de despedida ya que se irán a Londres. Pero supongo que me lo darán antes.- se encogió de hombros.

-¡Qué genial! Ahora puedes ir a donde quieras. Aunque siento mucho que ellos se alejen.

-No, está bien. De todos modos, Matt se queda conmigo. Y además, ellos estarán allá en un trabajo decente. Vamos.- abrió la puerta para que pudiera entrar, luego fue al asiento de piloto.

-¿Sabes conducir?- preguntó.

-No.- respondió seriamente. Volteó a verla, ella mantenía una expresión confusa y preocupada.- Relájate, estoy bromeando.- se rió.

-Jajaja.- se burló.- Muy gracioso. Y sí, me voy a relajar porque estoy muy, muy congelada por tu culpa.- lo acusó, cruzándose de brazos.

Él soltó un soplido.

-Lo disfrutas como quiera, admítelo.- le sonrió. Luego estiró sus brazos hacia el asiento de atrás buscando una toalla de su mochila. Distraído por ella, no pudo encontrarla rápido. Al contemplar la mirada perdida de Kari en el camino la halló fascinante, ver las gotas escurriendo por su cabello. Su empapado cabello color chocolate, cuán suaves parecían sus mejillas que lo invitaban a acariciarlas, se preguntó cómo se sentiría al rozar sus dedos sobre ellas. Ella era tan bonita, iluminada por una luz mercurial de la calle. Sus ojos castaños brillaban, sus delicados labios color cereza se estremecían por el frío y su sonrisa... lo cautivó. Podía sentir su pecho latir como tambor, por lo que empezó a inhalar para relajarse. Pero al tiempo que lo hacía, pudo oler ese atractivo aroma fragante a lavanda en una temporada de lluvias en primavera. No podía dejar de sonreír mientras exhalaba. Intentó recuperarse antes de que ella lo descubriera sonriendo como idiota. Pasó sus manos por el mojado rubio cabello y suspiró con deleite.

-Aquí está la toalla, princesa.- dijo bromeando.

-No tiene tu sudor ¿o sí?

-¿Qué si lo tiene? Es el sudor de TK Takaishi de todos modos. Muchas chicas matarían por tener esa toalla.- sonrió de una forma engreída.

-Sigue soñando, rubio. Es todo lo que haces.- rodó los ojos.- En serio, ¿está limpia?

-Sí, lo está, princesa. No la usé. Así que no te pongas como una psicópata de la limpieza conmigo, no soy tan asqueroso.

Kari lo ignoró riéndose, secando su cabello con la toalla. Dios, tenía la esencia de su colonia masculina. Hundió la cara en ella, fingiendo secarse pero todo fue para esconder el rubor de las mejillas y la sonrisa que no podía quitar. Incluso ya hasta podía sentir el calor en el rostro.

-No intentas sofocarte a ti misma con mi toalla, ¿verdad?

Se rió, volviendo a su color normal. Encendió el carro alejándose de aquella calle. El camino fue demasiado relajante, sólo escuchando la lluvia en el exterior. Nadie dijo nada, era un cómodo silencio. Kari miró afuera por la ventana, sonriendo a las gotas mientras TK se mantenía viendo al frente, aunque de vez en cuando veía el rostro angelical de la castaña y sin darse cuenta, se fue sonriendo durante todo el trayecto a casa.

_Y aquí tengo todo cuanto necesito_

_Justo aquí en el asiento de copiloto_

_No puedo mantener mis ojos en el camino_

_Sabiendo que ella está a centímetros de mí_

-No puedo ir a casa, aún.- dijo Kari, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Por qué?

-No traigo mis llaves. Tai las tiene. Y creo él está con tu hermano en algún lado. Tengo que esperarlo.

-Ah bien. Le diré a Matt que estás conmigo.

Al llegar a su casa y que él detuvo el carro, ambos salieron corriendo hacia el poche, riéndose de ellos mismos. Entraron hasta la sala.

-Espera. Deja te consigo algo de ropa.- TK fue a su habitación y tomó algo de prendas secas mientras Kari lo esperaba.- Ten.- regresó, llevando en las manos una camisa limpia y unos shorts.- Son los más pequeños que tengo.

-Gracias, sólo tomaré la camisa. Me voy a ver tonta si me pongo los dos.- se rió.

-¿Mi ropa es de tontos?- él levantó una ceja.

-Claro.- se rió, evidentemente bromeando.- ¿El baño?

Señaló la puerta a una lado de la cocina. Ella se encerró ahí. Se quitó la blusa mojada y se puso la de TK. Pese a que era una de las más pequeñas para TK, le quedaba demasiado grande. Cubría totalmente su falda y las mangas le llegaban hasta los codos.

Mientras estaba aún en el baño, arreglándose, TK también se había terminado de cambiar, en realidad sólo se quitó la playera quedándose así. Descansaba en la cama, mirando al techo y pensando en lo feliz que estaba siendo esa noche. El timbre sonó. Se levantó y fue a abrir. Se sorprendió al ver a Takuya.

-Al fin estás en casa.

-Oye, amigo. ¿Qué necesitas? Pensé que estabas en la fiesta.

-No, sólo vine a verte. Kouji te marcó tres veces.

-Gracias por la camisa, TK.- salió Kari, vistiendo la enorme prenda, dejando al descubierto sus perfectas piernas, de inmediato se sonrojó al ver al rubio sin camisa, con ese abdomen tan sexy. Takuya dejó caer la mandíbula y sus ojos parecían salirse las orbes.- Oh, hola Takuya.- sonrió.- Iré a sentarme al sofá.- los dejó solos.

-Qué dia... ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué estaban...?- Takuya se perdió al verlos, ambos en esa casa.- Tú no lo... ella... ¿lo hicieron?- preguntó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué estás pensando? No voy a hacer eso con ella.- respondió sorprendido, pensando un momento en eso y temeroso al responderle.- Amigo, no haré nada estúpido.

-Mmm bueno, ¿pero qué esperarías que pensara al llegar a tu casa y verte semi desnudo y que ella saliera de repente con tu camisa mostrando sus perfectas piernas? La vi sonrojarse. Entonces, ¿qué piensas que podría ser lo primero que se me viene a la mente?

-Oye, antes que nada, tú tienes una mente pervertida. Segundo, la dejé ponerse mi camisa porque nos mojamos. Tercero, ella lleva una falda abajo de eso, que obviamente le queda muy grande. Y por último, ¡no estábamos haciendo nada!- explicó molesto en voz baja.

-Ok, ok.- Takuya movía sus manos en defensa.- Bien, no estaban haciendo nada. No te creerías de todos modos. Pero me atraparon por sorpresa.

-Sí, sí. Entonces ¿por qué estás aquí?

-Kouji te marcó tres veces. Te quería en la fiesta, amigo.

-Escucha, dile que no puedo. Me quiero quedar aquí con ella. Su hermano vendrá a buscarla.

-Mmm ya veo, bueno, te veo el lunes.- ligeramente golpeó el hombro de TK.- Y... Me gusta la chica. Es excelente para ti, hermano.- el rubio se rió antes de responder.

-Sí, lo que digas. Te veo luego, amigo.- cerró la puerta luego de eso. Fue hacia la sala con Kari quien amarró la camisa a su cintura y enrolló las mangas hacia arriba.

-La expresión de Takuya me hizo pensar en lo que estaría pensando cuando me vio.- le explicó Kari al darle a él la atención que le prestaba a la pantalla de televisión.- Pero su cara era muy graciosa.

TK, aún sin camisa **(Oh, vamos chicas! Ya pueden babear! Yo lo hago, justo ahora. Jaja)**, se sentó junto a ella en el sillón y se rió.

-Ponte una camisa, por favor. Me distrae mucho.- dijo.

-¡Ja! Soy sexy, ¿verdad?- sonrió dejando ver todo su ego.

-No, es simplemente horrible.- intentó dejar de reír.

-Lo haré a tu manera hoy, Kari.- dijo TK levantándose y yendo a su habitación por una camisa blanca.

-¿Qué tiene de malo ponerse una?- ella siguió a TK y se detuvieron en el marco de la puerta, mirando al rubio que ahora iba vestido. Notó una guitarra en la cama.- ¿Tú tocas?

-No, es de mi hermano.

-¿Qué hace en tu cuarto?- levantó una ceja.

Él la miró, dudando en si decirle o no.

-Bien, sí toco, algo... bueno muy poco.

Ella se echó a reír sin poder detenerse.

-Oh, TK Takaishi intenta ser el nuevo Troy Bolton. Yendo a High School Musical.- se rió aún más.

-Estás siendo muy molesta hoy, ¿verdad, psicópata?- se salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, divertido con la castaña.- ¡Pareces una plaga! Deja de invadir mi cuarto, puedo contagiarme de una enfermedad.- se burló.

-Bien, bien. Pararé.- disminuyó su risa.- Entonces, ¿me explicarás de la guitarra?

-Bueno, me aburro, mucho.

-Claro que sí...- ambos escucharon un golpe en la puerta.

-¿Es tu hermano?- preguntó Kari.

-Probablemente.- fue a abrir la puerta y se hallaron con sus dos hermanos, respectivamente, riendo como idiotas.

-Hey Teeks.- saludó Matt.- Gran juego, hermano.

-¿Está Kari aquí?- preguntó Tai.

-Aquí estoy, Tai.

-Bien, vámonos.- pasó su brazo por los hombros de su hermana y casi al salir dijo.- Oh, TK, gracias por cuidar de ella.

-Claro, no hay problema.

-¿De dónde sacaste esa camisa?- le preguntó a Kari.

-Yo se la presté. Es que nos mojamos con la lluvia.- explicó el rubio.

-Ok. Gracias, pequeño. Nos vemos, Matt.- se despidió Tai y fue hasta su carro. Kari volteó sobre sus hombros y le sonrió a TK, pronunciando un "gracias".

Él le devolvió la sonrisa.

* * *

**© Cancercute copyright**


	11. Chapter 11

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de cancercute, su autora, la historia la encontrarán en mis favoritos bajo el nombre de Intimacy. Le he pedido a ella permiso para traducirla porque, a mí en lo personal, me parece una historia excelente. Sin duda alguna de las mejores en el Takari y creo que cualquier persona que ame el Takari debería leerla.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Era otro momento solitario en su cama. Sólo ella, con el estéreo encendido, escuchando My everything - Tynisha Keli, sentada mirando las fotografías que tomó el día en los vestidores. Ya las había ido a revelar, las pondría en un álbum y algunas en el collage de su pared. Se mantuvo mirándolas y preguntándose cómo es que podía ser ella, porque se veía totalmente diferente... y bonita.

Sus pensamientos fueron de pronto interrumpidos por su teléfono.

**De TK, mensaje de texto, 11:27pm: **Buenas noches :D

Y mágicamente, esa sonrisa apareció en su rostro de nuevo. Nunca se acostumbraría a eso. Cada vez que algo sucedía y él se veía involucrado, ella no podía evitar sonreír. Era un tipo de sentimiento bizarro agitándose en su interior que la hacía sentir reconfortante.

**De Kari, mensaje de texto, 11:28pm:** Buenas noches también.

Se volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. Decidió mostrarle las fotos a Z antes de pegarlas en la pared o el álbum. Separó las femeninas de unas que tomó durante el juego de TK. Ahí estaba él de nuevo, en ese uniforme de verde de la preparatoria Odaiba. Recordó una conversación anterior, era una de esas noches memorables que había tenido, porque él la llevó hasta la puerta de su casa.

_-Mmm... Coincidencia. Traes mi color favorito.- dijo._

_-¿Te gusta el verde?_

_-Sí, se ve bien en ti. De hecho, se ve bien en ambos.- sonrió._

TK en verde, tan guapo salía en esa foto cuando anotó los tres puntos. Él de verdad sabía cómo hacer derretir a una chica. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta de su carisma?

Su teléfono sonó de nuevo.

**De TK, mensaje de texto, 11:30pm:** ¿Por qué aún sigues despierta, bonita? (estoy elegantemente levantando mi ceja) :D

**De Kari, mensaje de texto, 11:31pm:** Estoy separando fotos. Y que levantes tu ceja no me afecta :p

**De TK, mensaje de texto, 11:33pm:** Mmm. Mi encanto debe haber desaparecido. Pero no te preocupes, regresará pronto. Jaja. ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

**De Kari, mensaje de texto, 11:35pm:** Tú no estás durmiendo, también.

**De TK, mensaje de texto, 11:36pm: **Es porque estoy pensando en ti :) no sales de mi cabeza.

**De Kari, mensaje de texto, 11:38pm:** ¿De verdad? Debe de ser mi belleza. Jaja.

**De TK, mensaje de texto, 11:40pm: **Ja! Aquí viene tu ego de nuevo. Pero es verdad, como quiera. Linda demente!

**De Kari, mensaje de texto, 11:42pm:** Como sea. Si tú lo dices.

**De TK, mensaje de texto, 11:45pm: **Así que quieres que lo diga en serio, ¿o no? Jaja.

**De Kari, mensaje de texto, 11:47pm:** No necesito que lo digas. Ya sé que soy bonita :p

**De TK, mensaje de texto, 11:48pm:** Sí, sí. Te dejo ganar. Ya me voy a dormir. Se hace tarde, me estás preocupando.

**De Kari, mensaje de texto, 11:49pm:** Ja! ¿De verdad sabes cómo preocuparte? Aterrador! Jaja.

**De TK, mensaje de texto, 12:01pm:** En serio, ve a dormir. No es saludable quedarse despierto hasta tarde.

**De Kari, mensaje de texto, 12:03pm:** Tú igual no estás dormido.

Después de apretar el botón de "enviar", empezó a sentir algo de sueño. Sus ojos se pusieron pesados y recostó su espalda en la cama. Las fotos aún seguían en una esquina, esparcidas y desordenadas. Ella cayó por un momento en la inconsciencia, luego de un rato, se despertó asustada por el sonido de su teléfono, ésta vez con una canción diferente.

Apuradamente lo agarró y miró la pantalla. Sus ojos se voltearon en incredulidad mientras su corazón golpeó salvajemente su pecho a lo que veía. _TK llamando..._ sin pensar, apretó el botón verde y se acercó el aparato al oído.

-¿Hola?- dijo.

-Hola.

-¿Por qué llamas?

-Necesitaba asegurarme que estabas dormida.

-Si estuviera dormida no habría contestado. Pero sí lo estaba haciendo hace un rato. El teléfono me despertó.

-Así que... ¿no debí haber llamado?

-¿Me estás preguntando?- se rió, él lo hizo también.

-Mmm necesito escucharte decir buenas noches. No podré dormir si no lo haces. Tendré insomnio.

-Ja. Fenómeno. Tú primero. Tú eres quien me molesta con que debo dormir. ¿Dónde están mis buenas noches ahora?- no podía dejar de sonreír. Y la cosa bajo su pecho no dejaba de palpitar.

-Buenas noches, niña bonita.

-Buenas noches también.

-Dulces sueños.

-Mmm. Dulces sueños también, Teeekkaay.- remarcó su nombre en tono sarcástico pero sin dejar de reír.

-¡Besos!

-Creo que eso es demasiado. Tú me dijiste que no dormirías sin tu buenas noches.

-Pero necesito el "besos" para que me haga dormir mejor.

-¡Ja! ¿Y tú crees que te daré uno?

-¿Por qué no, bonita? Creo que lo merezco.

-¿Una razón?

-Ganamos el juego... y necesito tu cuidado.

Se ruborizó profundamente al escuchar esas palabras. ¡Por Dios! Era demasiado. ¿Él necesitaba su cuidado?

-Mmm ok. Deja de ser un bebé. ¿Qué hay de que te cuides a ti mismo? Se auto-suficiente.- intentó ocultar su vergüenza con una risita.

-Bien. Me voy a enojar contigo.

-Como si pudieras hacerlo.

-Hablo en serio.- él sonreía a través de la línea.- Después de esta llamada, prométeme que te irás a dormir.

-Ok, ok. No te apures.

-Buenas noches, Kari. Dulces sueños.

-Igual buenas noches y dulces sueños.

-¡Besos! ¿Por favor?

-Bien, pero me lo debes. ¡Besos!

-Claro, te lo recordaré. ¡Buenas noches!- y luego la llamada se cortó. Ella no podía creerlo. Sólo miraba sin comprender, sonriendo como una idiota enamorada, con el teléfono aún en el oído.

_Últimamente las cosas han ido un poco locas_

_Moviéndose hacia afuera y molestando a mi bebé_

_Sólo Dios sabe exactamente lo que debería ser_

_Si yo no tenía que escuchar que me amas_

_Me levanto a cada hora por la noche cuando estás ausente_

_Esbozo una sonrisa cuando estás en mi mente_

_Yo sin ti no está bien_

_Así que si te pierdo, ¿cómo voy a sobrevivir?_

Y por su llamada, ella no pudo dormir. Él persistía en sus pensamientos. Ahora, acostada en la cama, volteada hacia un lado y mirando la pared, mantuvo esa sonrisa en la oscuridad de la noche. Miró al celular a un lado, se fue al registro de llamadas. Presionó Llamadas Recibidas, y ahí se mostraba el nombre de TK. Era una tonta sensación abrumadora la que sentía por él. Probablemente porque ambos eran muy unidos últimamente. Podía sentir que algo se construía, pero nadie sabía. Todo lo que sabía era que le gustaba ese sentimiento y de alguna manera, eso era suficiente.

* * *

Se despertó la mañana siguiente, y el primer pensamiento que vino a su mente fue: "¿Cómo llegué aquí?" y "¿Qué voy a hacer con esto?" esas dos preguntas se quedaron atrapadas en su cabeza mientras intentaba recordar la conversación de anoche. Era él de nuevo. Incluso el primer pensamiento en la mañana. Era él.

Decidida a sacar esas ideas de su mente, se levantó de la cama y se estiró. Las fotos seguían en la esquina, desordenadas.

-Ah, las fotos.- se maldijo a sí misma.

Algo bueno sería un fin de semana, así tendría tiempo libre en hacer eso. Rascando la cabeza, perezosamente agarró las fotos y las puso sobre su escritorio. Salió del cuarto directo a la cocina.

-Tai.- gritó.

No hubo respuesta. Lo llamó de nuevo y lo único que recibió fue silencio. Abrió la alacena y tomó una caja de cereal y un bote de leche del refrigerador, luego se sentó en la mesa. Encontró una nota de su hermano. _Hey, hermanita, salí temprano a casa de Matt con Sora y Mimi. No regresaré hasta tarde. Diviertete!_

Comenzó a desayunar cuando el timbre sonó. Debía ser Zoe ya que le había dicho la noche anterior en el juego que iría por la mañana. Sin titubear fue hacia la puerta y la abrió.

-Sabes, es muy temprano para que vengas...- se detuvo a mitad de oración al ver quien estaba frente a la puerta. Era rubio, pero definitivamente no una chica.- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Cálmate, demente. No soy un terrorista.- dijo TK algo divertido mirándola de pies a cabeza.

-¡Oye! Aún ando en pijamas, fenómeno.- se puso nerviosa.

-Al menos traes algo.- señaló y ella se sonrojó.- Como sea, realmente no me importa. Lo que importa es... ¿me dejas entrar?

-¿Qué si no quiero?

-Entonces lo hago yo mismo.- entró en la casa, y le sonrió a Kari. Ella le enseñó la lengua como un niño de cuatro años y evitó su sonrisa.- Aún en pijamas.- se burló mientras la seguía a la cocina.

-Ugh. Hacerme enojar en la mañana no es bueno, rubio. Así que mejor cierra la boca si no quieres que la llene de chile. Acabo de despertar, cabeza hueca.

-Dios. Eres terrible en la mañana. No creo que pueda ser capaz de dormir contigo.- él aún mantenía una sonrisa en el rostro cuando ella miraba su cereal.

Casi se atraganta al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?

-Nada.- se defendió con las manos en alto.- Estoy jugando. Relájate, bonita. Pareces una vieja amargada.

-Ugh. Lo que digas, TK. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Son las 6:45am.- levantó una ceja.

-Oye, tu hermano invadió mi casa con esas dos chicas. ¿Qué se supone que hiciera? ¿Ser su sirviente?

-Es mejor que molestarme tan temprano.

-Me gusta molestarte. Es lindo.- sonrió de nuevo, ella por su parte intentó esconder el rubor que se pegó a sus mejillas.

Sorprendentemente el timbre sonó.

-Espera, iré a abrir.- se levantó del asiento y fue a la puerta. Al abrirla, Zoe entró sin dejar de hablar.

-Oye, amiga, no puedo creer que no hayas venido a la fiesta anoche. Pude haberme muerto de aburrición, por suerte Kouji estaba al pendiente de mí. Debiste ver la cara de Karyl. Me sorprendió ver a esa trepadora social ahí. Ella andaba en una actitud egoísta repugnante. ¿Desde cuándo ella se cree cercana al equipo de básquetbol? La vi coqueteando con los chicos y ¡ugh! ¿Quién se cree que es? Me refiero a cómo lo hace, ¿siquiera sabe lo asquerosa que es su reputación?- ella siguió parloteando hacia la cocina y cuando vio a TK, su boca se abrió ante la sorpresa de hallarse al rubio sentado junto a la mesa.

-Hola, Zoe.- él saludó.

-Hola... ¿TK?- ella quiso saludar pero más como una pregunta. Miró a Kari buscando una explicación. La castaña se encogió de hombros y puso su plato en el fregadero.

-Llegaste tan temprano como yo.- Zoe le comentó a TK. Él sólo se rió y le explicó por qué llegó a esa hora.- Oh.- pudo decir.- Bueno, buscaré la libreta que dejé en tu cuarto.

Cuando Zoe salió de la cocina, TK preguntó.

-¿Ella acostumbra a venir?

-Casi todos los días.- se rió.- ¿Quieres comer algo?

-Claro, estoy hambriento. ¿Qué tienes?

-Chequea en el refrigerador y toma lo que quieras... cerdo.- se burló mientras lavaba el plato.

-¡Ja!- él fue hacia allá y buscó algo de comer. Tomó dos pedazos de pizza y los puso en la estufa.

-¡Oh por Dios! K, ¡son tan lindas!- de repente Z entró al a cocina cargando las fotos y poniéndolas en su cara. Se sentó en una silla y las dejó sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó TK curiosamente.

-Algunas fotos que tomamos en el centro comercial.- dijo Zoe maravillada por cómo se veían. Kari se mantuvo tranquila, tratando de no sentirse apenada ya que TK las empezó a ver.

Él observó algunas fotos con algo de sorpresa. Se quedó sin habla aunque intentó mantener su postura esperando no ser descubierto. No se esperaba ver a Kari tan femenina. La miró junto al fregadero y luego regresó al a foto. Intentó comparar y aún no podía creerlo. Estaba seguro que la chica en la foto aún seguía ahí. Sin maquillaje o lo que fuera.

-¿Cómo te pusiste tan bonita de repente?- preguntó burlándose, escondiendo la sorpresa entre su voz.

-Mmm ¿sorprendido?- lo afirmó ella, levantando una ceja.

-Sí. Deberías verte así más seguido. Me gusta.- sonrió. Y ahí estaba su rostro de nuevo, intentando no mostrar alguna emoción, se quedó mirando a la nada.

* * *

Impresionar a otros no era lo que Kari estaba acostumbrada a hacer. No podía sacarse de la mente lo que dijo TK antes. A él le gustó verla usando ropa... femenina, llamados vestidos y faldas. Bueno, la verdad, a ella también le gustaba cómo se veía en las fotos. Quizás un pequeño cambio no lastimaría a nadie. Pero qué si ella empezaba a usar esa ropa sólo porque a él le gustaba. Ahora eso lo haría pensar a él que a ella en verdad le gusta.

¿Eso importa de todos modos?

-_Claro que sí_.- pensó.- _Ugh, estúpido sentimiento._

Se mantuvo pensando en cosas tontas mientras caminaba a la escuela. Sábado. Había olvidado la tarea que el editor le había asignado. Se supone que tomaría fotos del equipo de básquetbol y... TK. Suspiró.

_-Dios, ayúdame a concentrarme._

Se colgó la cámara al cuello y una pequeña mochila caía sobre sus hombros. Empujó las puertas del campus al entrar, yendo directo al gimnasio. Pasó por el campo de fútbol y se de repente se tropezó con Daisuke quien llevaba prisa, traía una pelota de fútbol y su mochila deportiva.

-Oh rayos. Lo siento Kari. Traigo prisa, ¿estás bien?- preguntó.

-Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes.- sonrió.

-Ok. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Es sábado.

-Tengo algunos pendientes por terminar. Tomaré fotos del equipo de básquetbol para el periódico escolar.- explicó.

La expresión de Daisuke cayó. Básquetbol significaba... TK. Y él, digamos, no era una de sus personas favoritas.

-Oh, claro. Has estado saliendo mucho con TK últimamente.- dijo.

En ese momento ella se puso tensa y algo insegura. Sin saber a dónde se dirigía.

-Mmm sí. ¿Tiene algo de malo?

-No, claro que no. Mmm... sólo me di cuenta. Eso es todo.- ella asintió ante su respuesta.

-¿Aún tienes el mismo número?- preguntó.- Ha paso mucho desde que hablamos.- en otras palabras, desde que ella lo rechazó.

-Sí, aún es el mismo.- intento verse amable al responder. No era que no le gustara, es que no le atraía en ese sentido. Y de algún modo, lo encontró tan molesto antes. Tal vez lo superó. Tal vez él quería reencontrarla de nuevo. Es bueno que sean amigos pero que no se ignoren mutuamente. Quizás él cambió.

-Te veo después, tengo práctica.

-Seguro. Perdón por entretenerte.

-No, está bien. Mejor me voy ahora.- se despidió de ella. Ella sacudió su mano al despedirlo y sonrió. Luego siguió su ruta al gimnasio.

Cuando estaba por entrar, Ken notó que iba llegando.

-Hola, Kari.- saludó.- ¿Buscando a TK?

Eso fue una sorpresa. ¿Por qué todos le mencionaban a TK? ¿Era muy obvia ya su amistad? Quizás sólo para sus amigos. Pero ¿por qué Daisuke? ¿Acaso se veían tan unidos en público?

-Mmm no. De hecho, busco a tu entrenador.

-Ah. Él está dentro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Necesitas entrar. Tengo que tomar unas fotos del equipo.

-Ah, ok. Iré en un segundo.

La castaña empujó las pesadas puertas al entrar. Todos los jugadores estaban fescos, bañados y guardando sus cosas. Miró al entrenador y se acercó a él.

-Disculpe, entrenador.- dijo.

-¿Qué pasa, muchacha?

-Necesito tomar unas fotos del equipo y de TK solo. El periódico escolar está escribiendo un artículo de ellos.

-Ya veo.- hizo sonar su silbato y aplaudió con las manos, atrayendo la atención de los chicos.- Bien, muchachos. Acérquense, necesitan tomarnos fotos para el periódico escolar.

Los chicos murmuraban entre ellos mientras se acomodaban. Formaron una línea con el entrenador a su lado derecho. Ella miró a TK quien le regalaba una sonrisa burlona. Lo ignoró pero sin evitar sentirse divertida, así que se rió para sus adentros.

-¿Listos, chicos?- ajustó el lente, y se puso la cámara en el ojo. Un coro de "sí" se escuchó mientras los chicos sonreían. Ella empezó a tomar varias fotos. Después de eso, deshicieron su posición.

-Ok, TK. Tú sigues.- dijo el entrenador.- Necesitan una foto tuya, solamente.- con eso, el chico sólo respondió con un "oh". Muchos se reían y burlaban de él, mencionando el nombre de Kari y haciendo sonidos raros.

La castaña se sonrojó de repente, intentó componerse de lo apenada que se sentía. Tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo, concentrada en su cámara y jugueteando con ella.

-Oigan, no avergüencen a mi niña bonita.- sonrió él, acercándose a ella.

¡Oh Dios! Había comenzado con sus bromas. Su rubor se puso más rojo y sintió el calor en su rostro.

-_Mejor acabo de una vez. Él me la debe y doble. Estúpido rubio._

Se esforzó por ponerse en su color normal de nuevo y mostró una expresión inafectada.- ¿Mi chica?- levantó una ceja.- Vamos rubio, parate ahí y terminemos con esto.

Él sonrió como respuesta. Mientras ella enfocaba la cámara, él le mostró la sonrisa sexy más digna de hacer babear. Cruzó los brazos en el pecho y miró la cámara. Por supuesto, Kari mordía su labio inferior al mirarlo. Demonios, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan irresistible? Tan alto, guapo, cabello rubio despeinado, ojos hipnotizantes, sonrisa burlona... esta era la foto más difícil de tomar. Capturar una imagen de la persona que había capturado su corazón. Ella casi estaba sudando detrás de la cámara. Muy conveniente.

Inhalando una profunda cantidad de aire, tomó varias fotos.

-Listo.- se forzó a sonreírle al terminar.

Los otros jugadores se reían y gritaban "¡Beso, beso!" algunos de ellos sólo por diversión. Ante aquello, Kari se sonrojó y bajó la cabeza.

-Vamos chicos, fue suficiente.- dijo TK en voz alta.- ¿A dónde irás después?

-A casa. Debo terminar mi tarea.

-¿Te importaría si te acompaño?

-No, no hay problema.

Después de guardar todas sus cosas, salieron de la cancha. TK estaba muy cerca de ella cuando caminaban.

-¡Adiós, amantes!- alguien gritó a sus espaldas y Kari sintió su rostro arder.

-¿De dónde rayos sacaron ellos esa idea?- le preguntó a TK con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido.

-Oye, no me culpes.- alzó sus manos en defensa.- No tengo nada que ver con eso. Sólo ignóralos.

-Fácil de decir para ti. Estás con ellos y son tus amigos. Pobre de mí, acorralada por los idiotas jugadores de básquetbol.- se burló.

-Auch, ¿ahora somos idiotas?- ambos caminaban por las puertas de salida de la preparatoria cuando vieron a los jugadores de fútbol que iban en dirección opuesta. Daisuke vio a Kari y le sonrió, lo que ella hizo de vuelta. TK intentó ignorar esto. Cuando el grupo pasó a un lado de los dos, Daisuke gritó.

-Te llamaré.

Kari se despidió hasta que los perdió de vista.

-Así que me decías...- se enfocó en TK.

-Nada.- murmuró al ver a Daisuke a sus espaldas y que él le devolvía el gesto. Sus rostros estaban firmes, no perdieron contacto visual en ningún momento y sus labios se mantenían rígidos. Él pasó su brazo por los hombros de Kari y Daisuke desvió la mirada. TK se enfocó en seguir caminando y ya no le prestó más atención al jugador de fútbol.

Kari sintió al rubio moverse y se puso insegura con el brazo en sus hombros, aunque aún así, lo dejó hacerlo.

-¿Qué fue eso?- él preguntó.

-No sé.- respondió sin darle mucha importancia a Daisuke.

-¿Él te va a llamar?

-Tal vez.

-¿Aún te gusta?

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros, sin saberlo del todo. Él se detuvo dejando de caminar, se puso frente a Kari y la miró al rostro.

-¿Qué?- preguntó molesta.

-¿No lo sabes?- levantó una ceja sintiéndose algo frustrado.

-No, no sé. ¿Cuál es la cosa...?- sonrió curiosamente.- ¡Por Dios! ¿estás celoso?- preguntó divertida.

-No, no lo estoy.- mantuvo su rostro serio.

-Entonces, ¿qué te molesta?

-Sólo estoy cuidando de ti.

-¿En serio? Dios, gracias.- rodó sus ojos y siguió caminando.- No soy una niña, TK. ¿Es su llamada peligrosa?

-Puede ser.

-Como sea. Ahora baja tus brazos, son muy pesados.- ella los alejó de sus hombros. De alguna manera, se sentía algo posesiva, no como a él le gustaba que fuera.

-Dios.- sonrió él tímidamente. Aunque en su interior, aún no dejaba ir ese sentimiento irritante. Daisuke le molestaba.

* * *

**© Cancercute copyright**


	12. Chapter 12

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de cancercute, su autora, la historia la encontrarán en mis favoritos bajo el nombre de Intimacy. Le he pedido a ella permiso para traducirla porque, a mí en lo personal, me parece una historia excelente. Sin duda alguna de las mejores en el Takari y creo que cualquier persona que ame el Takari debería leerla.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

Papas. Queso crema. Helado. Refresco.

-Veamos.

Tomó toda la comida que alistó en su libreta mientras caminaban por la tienda de comestibles. Z se quedaría a dormir en casa de Kari y necesitaría llenar el refrigerador con suficiente comida para que ambas se alimentaran. Sin mencionar al monstruo de su hermano.

Mientras empujaba el carrito a las cajas, sacó el teléfono y marcó el número de Zoe.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

No hubo respuesta.

-¿Por qué no contesta?- murmuró para sí misma mientras le enviaba un mensaje. Ya era tarde y Z le había prometido que la vería en la tienda. Supuso se le hizo tarde por la práctica de animación. De nuevo.

Compró todo lo necesario, que fue puesto en una bolsa de papel que llevó cargando como si de un muñeco de peluche se tratase. Iba saliendo de la tienda cuando se topó con una figura alta, dura y áspera que casi pierde el equilibrio. Pero afortunadamente, no lo hizo.

-Oh, lo siento tanto, iba distraída.- dijo, incapaz de usar las manos ya que llevaba la carga con provisiones.

-No te preocupes. Yo iba igual.- paró de hablar cuando la reconoció.- Oh, hola Kari.

-Daisuke. Hola. ¿Haciendo un mandado?- preguntó.

-No, de hecho voy a comprarme algo de comer. Como sea, no importa. Déjame ayudarte con eso.- le quitó la bolsa de las manos.

-Gracias, está bien. Aunque mi casa no está tan lejos.

-Descuida, tengo tiempo.- sonrió.

-Ok.- se rió.- Gracias.

Caminaron juntos, riendo y platicando rumbo a casa de Kari.

-Wow. Creo que está haciendo una movida.- comentó Takuya al verlos salir.

TK resopló con el ceño fruncido.

-El perdedor no tiene oportunidad. Por favor.

-Hey, relájate Teeks. Suenas enojado.- fueron en dirección opuesta a casa de TK.

-Amigo, el jugador de fútbol es un tonto. ¿Acaso no se da cuenta que no tiene oportunidad?- respondió el rubio, aún tenía una expresión seria.

-¿Y tú sí?- Takuya levantó una ceja y TK lo miró.- Ok, ok, amigo.- levantó sus manos en defensa.- Ella es tuya, de una vez admite que te gusta.- tras un largo suspiro murmuró.- Celoso.

* * *

El lunes siempre es el día favorito para los estudiantes. El inicio de semana, y el inicio de montones de tarea y otras tonterías. Comúnmente, el lunes por la mañana consiste en ir hacia el casillero, chismear sobre otros estudiantes, mirar a "los populares" entrar por el pasillo, chocar con los torpes patinadores, pasar a un lado de los emo y góticos, por último pero no menos importante, ver a los jugadores de básquetbol entrar. Y más que nada a cierto chico rubio.

Pero Kari no era testigo de esa rutina aquél lunes. De hecho, se le había hecho tarde.

-Dios, no.- se quejó mirando al reloj de pared en su cuarto, 7:55am. Rápidamente tomó todas sus cosas y corrió saliendo de ahí con un peine en la mano con el que al mismo tiempo se iba cepillando el cabello. A dos cuadras de distancia y cinco minutos de llegar a la escuela el timbre sonó.

Corriendo ya cansada, apresuró el paso esperando a que al maestro de su primer clase se le hubiera hecho tarde también. A ella no le iba tan bien como para darse el lujo de llegar tarde a Biología, especialmente cuando el profesor es un dolor en el trasero. Llegó a la escuela y empujó las pesadas puertas de los pasillos, encontrándolo todo vacío. Todos estaban ya en sus salones y ella precipitadamente corrió a su casillero a tomar los libros.

La castaña estaba por perder el aliento sintiéndose muy cansada por su ajetreada mañana. Y para colmo, tenía que subir las escaleras hasta el segundo piso para llegar a su salón. Sus piernas ya estaban muy débiles mientras corría hacia arriba.

En el momento en que llegó al segundo piso, volteó a la izquierda y ¡golpe! Se topó con alguien que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre su trasero. Sus libros cayeron también.

-Auch, demonios.- maldijo, molesta por la persona con la que se había topado.

-Oh, lo siento bonita.- él se rió. Extendió sus manos para ayudarla.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta al ver a TK sonriéndole.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No deberías estar en clase?- preguntó ella, recogiendo sus cosas, TK se inclinó para ayudarla.

-Estaba. Pero no te vi llegar a Biología así que me aburrí y salí.

-Idiota.- se rió, olvidando lo tarde que iba. De alguna manera, él lograba desviar su atención.

-No vayas a clases, escápate conmigo, sólo estaba vez.- sonrió pícaramente.

-Ja-ja.- rió sarcásticamente.- Yo no falto, tonto. Sucede que soy responsable.

-¿No deberían ustedes dos estar en clases?- una fuerte voz femenina los interrumpió. Voltearon sus cabezas y vieron a la directora caminar hacia ellos, tenía una expresión difícil de describir, o estaba enojada o sólo tenía síndrome pre-menstrual.

-Mmm sí, señora.- rápido respondió Kari.

-¡No discutas y ve a tu clase!- gritó, de inmediato los dos salieron de ahí corriendo hacia su salón.

Mientras corrían, iba riéndose como idiotas.

-¿Lo ves? Todo es tu culpa.- lo acusó Kari. Miró el reloj de mano, ya llevaban un retraso de quince minutos.- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Vámonos!- lo tomó de la muñeca, sin darse cuenta y corrió hacia el salón, jalando al chico tras ella.

Él abrió la puerta y ambos entraron.

-Ah. Bien por usted que se nos unió, señorita Kamiya. Llega tarde.- le dijo mientras los otros estudiantes sólo veían.- Y, señor Takaishi, ¿qué le tomó tanto tiempo en el baño? ¿Eh?- levantó una ceja. Hubo un breve silencio antes de que le permitiera a ambos ir a sus asientos y continuar con la lección.

-Todo esto es tu culpa, fenómeno.- murmuró ella cuando ya estaban sentados, compartiendo un escritorio.- Estúpido, tonto rubio.

-¡Oye! ¿Desde cuándo el color de cabello afecta tu mente?- él tomó su libreta y una pluma.

-Desde ésta mañana.

-No soy un tonto.- murmuró en defensa, Kari sólo se reía.- Sólo es que luzco muy bien.

-Oh sí.- intentó contener la risa.

-Además, pudiste haber reprobado tu prueba de educación física si no fuera por mí.- se lo restregó dejándola callada.

-Como sea, eso fue por la apuesta.

-Tienes suerte de ser linda.- dijo mirando hacia el pizarrón, sonriendo.

La castaña mordió su labio intentando no de sonreír.

-¡Ja! Te quedaste sin palabras.

Su cara ardió en rojo ante sus bromas pero no pudo pensar en algo para decir. Así que respondió con su habitual:

-Lo que digas, tonto señor jugador de básquetbol.

-¿Les importaría compartir su conversación con nosotros, TK y Kari?- preguntó el maestro mirándolos. De nuevo, la atención de los otros se centró en ellos quienes se mantuvieron en silencio sin decir nada sólo murmurando a voz baja.

-Se irán a detención los dos después de clases.- anunció para luego volver a la clase.

-Maldita sea.- murmuró Kari.

* * *

Estar en detención no era divertido. De hecho, ella pudo haberse quedado dormida desde el momento en que entraron a aburrilandia. El cuarto estaba completamente aburrido y muerto. Kari y TK eran los únicos haciendo ruido. Bueno, no ruido realmente, pero sonidos para mantenerse vivos. Y no morir en medio del silencio y aburrimiento.

-Nunca estuve en detención, tonto. Así que te culpo por todo esto.- dijo Kari, pasándole el papel lleno de _gatos_*.

-No te vas a morir, rara. Al menos estoy aquí.- mostró su sonrisa traviesa. Puso una X en un cuadro y cruzó una línea de tres X consecutivas.- ¡Ja! Gané de nuevo, perdedora.

-Como sea, rubio. Los gatos son para gente tonta de todos modos.- le enseñó la lengua.

-¿Soy tonto? Aún así sigues pensando que soy sexy.- se burló.

-Estás siendo demasiado egocéntrico.- comentó.

Sin tener algo mejor que hacer, se pusieron a observar al resto de los estudiantes ahí. Mientras Kari miraba por la ventana, TK observó hacia la otra dirección. Ambos descansaban sus cabezas sobre sus brazos en el escritorio, aunque estaban a espaldas de los demás. Fue entonces que él preguntó algo.

-¿Te llamó Daisuke?

Sorpresa fue lo que se mostró en su rostro, sin embargo, no duró mucho. Miró las hojas caer afuera y respondió.

-Hasta ahora no. Pero nos topamos hace un día en la tienda de comestibles. Me ayudó con unas cosas.

-Mmm.

-¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Curiosidad.- se rió.

-¿Qué?

-El señor Fútbol no tiene un trasero valiente, después de todo. Resulta que se acobardó de llamarte.- se burló divertidamente.

-Oye.- la castaña se levantó para verlo a la cara y ligeramente le golpeó un brazo.- Eres malo.

Él la miró y luego se rió divertidamente. ¿No sabía ella que cada pequeña cosa que hiciera le divertía? Él la encontraba bastante linda. Le sonrío. Su mirada penetraba a través del par de ojos almendrados y cada vez que lo hacía, ella podía sentir su latidos acelerarse. De algún modo, su intensa mirada la hipnotizó al grado que se perdió de la realidad. Como si sus ojos la hubiesen atrapado y llevado a otro mundo. Donde sólo estaban los dos.

-Me estás asustando.- se las arregló para decir apartando sus ojos de él.

Con aquellas acciones, él no pudo hacer más que sonreír a la castaña.

-No te preocupes, te debo una por haberte traído a detención. Te llevaré a tomar un café como disculpa.- sugirió, haciendo un gesto divertido.

-Bien, pero no más gestos divertidos. Te ves estúpido.- se rió y lo golpeó del hombro.

Después de treinta minutos más de lidiar con el aburrimiento en detención, un empleado entró y le dijo algo al maestro.

-Takaishi, ya puedes irte. El entrenador te necesita en la práctica.

-¡Sí!- exclamó en voz baja y volteó a ver a Kari.- ¿Qué hay de ella?

-Tu Kamiya.- dijo.- Necesitas reportarte con la editora en jefe. Ahora váyanse los dos.

Salieron en silencio. Una vez en el pasillo se empezaron a reír. TK se detuvo en su casillero y tomó su mochila. Caminaron juntos hacia el gimnasio antes de separarse para que Kari fuera en dirección opuesta.

-Ven al gimnasio antes de que te vayas.- dijo él, antes de alejarse.

Ella involuntariamente levantó una ceja preguntando: "¿Por qué?" con su expresión.

-Sólo hazlo. Eso no te matará.- sonrió. Entró en el gimnasio.

Kari se quedó sola mientras iba al edificio del Consejo Estudiantil. Entró al lugar en donde estaba Mimi, la editora en jefe.

-Hola. ¿Querías verme?

-Ajá. El segundo partido de básquetbol será el siguiente lunes. Necesito que vayas a tomar información sobre cómo va el juego. Creo que el equipo se irá a Tokio así que podrás irte con ellos por dos días enteros. Te quedarás en un hotel del que la escuela pagará todo, espero que no te moleste.

-Mmm ok, creo que puedo manejarlo.

-Genial. Eso es todo. Oh, dos editores más irán contigo. Karyl y Christine. Puedes ponerte de acuerdo con ellas.

Kari hizo un gesto antes de salir, abandonando el edificio. No sería sino hasta una hora después cuando el equipo terminara su práctica y que, ella sabía, Zoe terminara de entrenar con las animadoras. Así que fue hacia el campo de fútbol primero, antes del gimnasio.

Al momento que llegó, las animadoras estaban guardando sus cosas y los jugadores de fútbol seguían practicando.

-Hola, K.- saludó Zoe. Guardando unas cosas en su mochila y atando su cabello en una cola de caballo.- Voy al gimnasio, Kouji quiere que lo espere.

-Yo también iba para allá. Pero creo no terminarán hasta dentro de una hora.

-Bueno, podemos esperar.- dispuestas a marcharse, Kari vio a Daisuke mirándola. Ella sonrió amistosamente, lo que hizo que el rostro del chico se iluminara.

-¿Qué con eso?- preguntó Z curiosamente.

-Nada. Él me ayudó ayer en la tienda de comestibles.- le explicó mientras caminaban fuera del campo.

Durante su camino al gimnasio, hablaron sobre el partido de básquetbol del siguiente lunes.

-¡Qué padre, K! Podemos salir después del juego, ya sabes. Qué bueno que estarás allá también. Vamos a estar apoyando a los Halcones, chica. Además, habrá una competencia de porristas también. ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

-Bien por ti.- se rió.- ¡Y yo estaré para tomar fotos!

Entraron al gimnasio y se sentaron en las gradas, mirando a los chicos moverse en la cancha.

-¿No te aburre esperar a Kouji hasta que termine?

-Ya me acostumbré. Como quiera me las cobro después de una larga espera.- se rió Zoe.

No era que encontrara el básquetbol aburrido, su práctica no estaba siendo emocionante. Siempre es diferente a los juegos de verdad. Miró a TK jugar agresivamente al mostrar su talento. Se dio cuenta de la gracia que tenía en la cancha al poner su expresión seria, no esa típica sonrisa o su mirada perezosa. Y con eso, se halló a sí misma fascinada por él.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, cuando todos los estudiantes salieron de sus clases y prácticas y estaban listos para ir a casa...

-Atención estudiantes.- la voz de la directora se escuchó por los altavoces al hacer un anuncio a la escuela entera.- El baile escolar comenzará a dar lugar en el edificio del Consejo Estudiantil y será éste viernes entrante. No habrá clases ese día y el evento iniciará a las 7:00pm. Vengan en ropa formal. Los estudiantes que vengan informales no tendrá permiso para entrar al gimnasio. Gracias y tengan una buena tarde.

Después del anuncio, los muchachos regresaron a sus deberes habituales, dejando los pasillos llenos de conversaciones sobre el baile. Kari estaba en su casillero cuando Daisuke se le acercó sonriente.

-Hey.

-Hola.- saludó ella.

-Así que... estaba pensando en si...

-¡Kari!- TK los interrumpió de repente al gritar su nombre a través del pasillo. Estaba al pie de las escaleras junto a Kouji y Takuya, a unos cuantos metros de donde Kari y Daisuke estaban parados.

Con una sonrisa, gritó fuertemente.

-Vendrás conmigo al baile éste viernes. Te veo al rato, bonita.- sonrió antes de alejarse con sus amigos.

Aquella afirmación hizo que horribles y curiosas miradas de otras chicas le llegaran en el pasillo. Y cuando vio cómo ellas reaccionaron, instantáneamente se cubrió el rostro con un libro, avergonzada y sonrojada a más no poder, recordando las palabras de TK y olvidando que Daisuke seguía a su lado como idiota.

-Bueno, ¿no fue eso conveniente?- Zoe susurró a su lado, saliendo de la nada.

* * *

**Gato: En inglés llamado tic-tac-toe, un juego en el que participan dos jugadores, consiste en un cuadro con dos divisiones horizontales y dos verticales, formando 9 cuadritos en los que se deben llenar con una "X" y una "O". Gana el que logre unir tres "X" u "O" (según sea lo que esté usando) en línea horizontal, vertical o inclinada.**

**¡Feliz Navidad!**

**© Cancercute copyright**


	13. Chapter 13

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de cancercute, su autora, la historia la encontrarán en mis favoritos bajo el nombre de Intimacy. Le he pedido a ella permiso para traducirla porque, a mí en lo personal, me parece una historia excelente. Sin duda alguna de las mejores en el Takari y creo que cualquier persona que ame el Takari debería leerla.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Inhalar. Exhalar.

Aún no podía reponerse. Había pasado tanto desde que se miró al espejo para calificar su aspecto. No era fea, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa por el evento de esa noche.

-¿Me veo bien?- se preguntó a sí misma por millonésima vez.- No, no me veo bien.- siguió divagando en cosas sin sentido hasta que finalmente se peinó.

Un golpe en la puerta se escuchó de repente.

-¿Kari, estás lista? TK te espera abajo.- dijo su mamá en voz alta atrás de la puerta.

Mierda. Su palpitar inmediatamente se aceleró ante la pura mención de su nombre. Su respiración se volvió irregular como si estuviera a punto de saltar a un acantilado. Dios, estaba realmente nerviosa.

-Cariño, te ves preciosa.- dijo su madre con orgullo. La castaña llevaba un hermoso vestido verde con una una cinta cruzada en la espalda. Caía hasta sus rodillas y tenía destellos plateados, un vestido simple pero elegante. Se puso una encantadora pulsera y aretes. Y unos altos tacones en color plata.

-Gracias.- sonrió, y con toda la valentía requerida, bajó las escaleras.- _Esto es todo_.- pensó.

Apretó su mano contra el barandal de las escaleras intentando no caer. Saber que TK la esperaba abajo provocó que su corazón saltara como queriendo salir del pecho, sintió miedo de que el ritmo no volviera a la normalidad.

Apenas tocó el piso, vio a TK de espaldas sentado en el sillón.

-Está lista.- anunció su mamá.

Verlo levantarse fue como ver la montaña rusa dando una vuelta a los seis años. Estaba tensa, en un nivel extremo de rigidez.

Finalmente se vieron cara a cara. Y demonios. Sí, demonios era la palabra. Porque en ese preciso momento, cuando él se volteó hacia ella, pareció como si el cielo estuviera en la tierra. Ella estaba viendo al más guapo dios que ha existido. Él estaba recién bañado, con su traje bien planchado. Desde su rubio cabello despeinado hasta su mortal sonrisa... esa sonrisa que podía hacer caer a cualquier chica a sus brazos.

Se acercó a ella y dijo en voz baja:

-¿Sabías que estás preciosa?- sonrió maravillado ante su belleza.- Vámonos. Ya nos vamor, señor y señora Kamiya. Cuidaré de Kari.- se despidió mientras caminaban por la puerta.- Entra.- dijo, abriéndola para que entrara al convertible.

Condujo a través del silencio de la noche en donde sólo la miraba en todas las formas posibles. Ella estaba fascinante, y claro, él quedó cautivado.

-No sabía que una nerd podría verse tan bonita.- se burló, torciendo sus labios en una divertida y apretada sonrisa.

-No sabía que un tonto jugador de básquetbol puede verse tan formalmente guapo, también.- respondió ella, reprimiendo el rubor que pudo haberse mostrado en sus mejillas por el comentario anterior.

Se sonrieron a sí mismos, mirando el camino en donde estacionó el vehículo cerca de las puertas escolares. Apagó el motor, nada se podía escuchar mas que la música proveniente del gimnasio a lo lejos. En el silencio de la noche, él suspiró tras luego sonreír. Miró a su preciosa Kari iluminada por la luz de la luna, desde la oscuridad del crepúsculo. Había algo en ella que lo atrajo y no podía dejar de sonreír, especialmente cuando se dio cuenta de que parecía un tonto. Ella levantó una ceja.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.- se rió. Buscó algo en su bolsillo y sacó una pequeña caja. Cuidadosamente la abrió mostrando un collar de plata. El pendiente era de dos corazones, uno más pequeño que otro y el mayor tenía diamantes incrustados.

-¡Oh mi Dios!- se quedó sin habla, asombrada ante la sorpresa.- Pero... ¿por qué? No tenías que dármelo.

-No, no tenía. Pero quería.- levantó una ceja y mostró una encantadora sonrisa.- Déjame ponértelo.- bajó del carro y fue trotando para abrirle la puerta, sosteniéndole la mano al hacerlo.

Ella se paró en frente de él y se volteó dándole la espalda. Él cuidadosamente le puso el collar. Sintiendo la suave piel de su cuello que le provocó escalofríos. Era aún más suave de lo que había imaginado. Tuvo una lucha contra la necesidad de acariciarla. Se sintió terrible al detener sus dedos que anhelaban sentir su piel.

Esperando a que una conversación lo sacara de esos sentimientos, comenzó a distraerse a sí mismo.

-Oye, no me había dado cuenta. ¿Qué le pasó a tus lentes?- caminaron hacia el gimnasio donde el baile ya había comenzado. Mientras iban lado a lado, suficientemente juntos, a unos milímetros de distancia, apretó su puño evitando que sus dedos se deslizaran a la mano de ella para sostenerla. Porque estaría condenado si hiciera un movimiento equivocado.

-Oh, sí. Los cambié por lentes de contacto.

Fue una caminata silenciosa, sólo la música era audible. Ni uno de los dos habló, probablemente porque no había algo qué decir. Pero era raro, extrañamente raro. Porque estando juntos nunca se quedaban en silencio. Se la pasaban burlándose, haciendo bromas y riéndose de ellos mismos. Pero esta vez, era diferente.

-¿Qué? ¿No tienes con qué molestarme ahora?- habló Kari de repente, levantando perfectamente una ceja.

-¡Ja!- él exhaló.- Deberías verte así siempre. Te salva de ser molestada.- sonrió para sí mismo sin mirarla, quien obviamente se había puesto roja.

-Mmm... lo que digas... idiota.- murmuró la última palabra.

* * *

La música resonaba por todo el gimnasio y cada alumno iba con ropa formal, en vestidos y trajes de etiqueta. Las mesas estaban acomodadas a los lados, dejando una espaciosa pista de baile y las cintas estaban en una esquina. Todo era de color oro, desde las cintas de manteles hasta los globos de la decoración. Algunos de los estudiantes ya estaban bailando y otros tantos tomaban comida de una mesa larga.

Kari llamó a Zoe, quien estaba consiguiendo algo de comer mientras TK se les unía a sus amigos. La castaña fue con sus rubia amiga y se sentaron alrededor de una mesa. Platicaban mientras esperaban a que los chicos se les unieran con sus platos de comida.

-¿Te gusta mi vestido?- Z preguntó poniéndose de pie y dando un giro. Era un vestido strapple en color morado que le llegaba a la rodilla. Tenía diferentes tipos de morado en la parte de arriba y llevaba cuentas como adorno.

-Te ves maravillosa, Z. Siempre es así. Me gusta el color.- comentó Kari.- Combina con tu cabello... y ojos también.

Su amiga rió.

-Lo sé, ¿verdad? Entonces... ¿estás súper emocionada por ir al viaje con el equipo de básquetbol? Yo sí. ¡Va a ser muy divertido, K!

-Sí, me emociona también.- respondió sonriente mientras veía a TK, quien conversaba con sus amigos, desde su asiento.

La noche estuvo llena de diversión y emoción por los felices jóvenes que hicieron de éste un momento vivo. Después de la cena, casi todos se pusieron a bailar. Había música disco y baladas. Todos estaban con sus grupos de amigos mientras bailaban al ritmo del compás de la música. Algunos formaron sus propios círculos y hacían movimientos locos, mientras otros bailaron libremente sin pareja. Kari estaba con Zoe, y algunas de las animadoras y compañeras editoras. Estaban teniendo el tiempo de sus vidas. TK estuvo con su grupo de amigos durante todo el baile.

La música lenta finalmente empezó a sonar y TK se acercó a Kari para pedirle que bailaran.

-Mmm... pensé que no me lo preguntarías. Creí que serías como los otros chicos.- se burló rodeando el cuello del sexy rubio con sus brazos mientras se movían lentamente. Él puso sus manos en la pequeña cintura.

-Creeme, Kari. No soy como los otros chicos.- sonrió.

Ella levantó una ceja, preguntando con su expresión: "¿de verdad?".

-Creeme.- él afirmó.- Puedo bailar. Es más o menos como High School Musical donde los jugadores de básquetbol saben bailar y esas tonterías. Pero por favor, no esperes que cante.- ella se rió ante aquél comentario.

-Oh claro, señor encestador. Probablemente te obligue a cantar un día. Sólo espera.

-No sucederá, demente.

-Como digas.- volteó los ojos y continuó balanceándose.

Después de un tiempo, alguien golpeó el hombro de TK y sorprendentemente resultó ser Daisuke. Amablemente pidió bailar con Kari. El rubio, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para sonreír y contestar educadamente dijo:

-Claro.

Daisuke tomó a Kari y ambos compartieron esa pieza.

-Estás bellísima esta noche.- le lanzó un cumplido.

-Gracias.- sonrió.

TK los miraba bailar, observando de cerca las manos de Daisuke, asegurándose de que no fueran a parar a algún lado que no fuera la cintura de Kari. Había algo con ese jugador de fútbol que lo tenía inquieto y molesto. Se negaba admitir que eran celos por tener la misma admiración hacia la castaña, pero aparte de eso, sólo no le creía.

De repente, dos brazos de deslizaron por su cuello y encontró a alguien que lo empujó a bailar.

-Te ves muy guapo, TK.- dijo Karyl.

-Gracias. Te ves bien por ti misma.- se forzó a sonreír.

-¿Eso es todo lo que obtengo?- rió coquetamente.- ¿Sólo bien?

Él lanzó un molesto suspiro.

-Bien. Te ves bonita.

-¿Sólo bonita? ¿No había sido una vez hermosa ante tus ojos?

-Eso fue en el pasado, Karyl.- dijo seriamente.

-Así que... ¿ahora me veo fea?- frunció el ceño, dijo aquellas palabras con algo de veneno.

-_Sí_. No.

Ella jugó con sus dedos en la parte posterior del traje de TK, con su cabello y cuello, manteniendo la distancia entre ellos cerca. Apretó su cuerpo contra el de él como siempre lo hacía.

-Basta.- su expresión era mortalmente seria.

Pero ella siguió. Sus acciones hicieron que TK aflojara las manos de su cintura, pero ella sólo se sintió tentada ante el roce. Deslizó sus manos al pecho y lo tomó de los brazos, dejándolo sentir un toque de ella. Movió sus manos sobre los músculos de los brazos. Hizo sus dedos viajar hasta el pecho, el cuello con trazos verdaderamente persuasivos.

-¿Estás despierto ahora, TK?- preguntó seductoramente.- Sabes que siempre puedo darte más.- sonrió.

Kari vio lo que estaba sucediendo. Pudo ver lo que la chica le hacía a TK, aunque no sabía quién era porque sólo veía su espalda. Frunció el ceño desviando la mirada, concentrándose en Daisuke y apartando el pensamiento.

-Estás siendo una zorra, Karyl.- él apartó sus manos y se fue de ahí, dejándola sola.

Regresó a la mesa y tomó su bebida mientras veía a la gente bailar, especialmente a Kari. Bastante pronto, ella se cansó y dejó la pista de baile, observándolo en la mesa fue hasta allí sonriendo.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- se sentó en una silla junto al rubio y puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Sí, estoy bien.- reafirmó.- ¿Quieres salir?

-Claro.

Salieron del gimnasio y caminaron por los pasillos hacia el patio de la escuela. Afuera estaba pacífico y calmado, un descanso del interminable ritmo musical de las canciones. Esto puso sus mentes ordenadas y sus pensamientos claros.

-Me gusta la noche. Es relajante.- dijo TK.

-No, no me gusta.- se quejó y puso mala cara como si encontrara algo irritante.

-Deja de verte tan linda, podría besarte.- respondió él riendo.

-Lo que digas, fenómeno.- dijo con apatía.

-¿Por qué no te gusta? La noche relajante, quiero decir.

-¿Sabes por qué? Porque estos tacones me están matando.- se quejó mientras caminaban. Se sostuvo de sus brazos e hizo un esfuerzo por caminar normalmente sin dejarse ver incapaz de hacerlo.

Él se rió de ella y le señaló la banca más cerca.

Una vez que estuvieron sentados, no hicieron nada mas que ver a los pasillos del campus.

-Diablos. Mis piernas duelen.- maldijo.

-Vamos, súbelos sobre mí.- sugirió él, recibiendo únicamente una expresión de: "¿hablas en serio?" por parte de la castaña.- Hablo en serio, pon tu pierna izquierda aquí...- él le dio unas palmaditas en el muslo derecho y ella obedeció.

Colocó su mano derecha en la cintura y tiró de ella para acercarla. La sostuvo con fuerza cerca de su cuerpo. La cabeza de ella descansaba sobre los masculinos hombros. La otra mano de TK jugaba con los dedos de la mano derecha de su acompañante, entrelazándose entre sí.

-Me gusta esto, es reconfortante.- dijo él suavemente.

-Sí.- la castaña respiró tranquilamente, concordando con su opinión.

Se quedaron así por mucho rato. Viendo nada y escuchando nada excepto sus respiraciones. Él jugaba con sus dedos, apretando su mano y dibujando círculos en ella. Finalmente, se puso en un ángulo en el que podía verla directamente. Ella levantó la cabeza para observarlo, ambos ahora encontrando sus miradas. Él bajó la cabeza acercándola a ella, cerrando la distancia entre ambos. Parecía tan pensativo, como si hubiera un sin número de cosas en su mente que no pudiera decir.

-¿Tienes idea de lo absolutamente hermosa que estás esta noche?- dijo en voz baja.

-Deja de intentar que me ponga risueña. Estás empezando a bromear otra vez.

Él dejó escapar una pequeña risa haciéndolo brillar como un dios.

-¿Eso parece? No, no estoy bromeando. Soy sincero esta vez.- su mirada era intensa. Aquellos ojos, tan agudos y suaves al mismo tiempo que la hacían sentir como si algo se revolvía en su interior. La manera en que sostenía su rostro, la verdad era que la hacía sentir ligeramente incómoda y enloquecedora.

Él nunca se había portado así. Ahora ella parecía como si se fuera a derretir en el suelo en cualquier momento. Sus sistema se debilitó y le fue difícil concentrarse. Mirando dentro de esos brillantes ojos azules, que contenían tantas palabras no dichas, se sentía mareada e incapaz de pensar. Él la dominaba, como cada vez que se burlaban de ellos mismos. Pero esta ocasión, era diferente.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo se quedó mirándolo, perdida en sus ojos. Cautivada por sus características divinas, todo alrededor parecía una mancha.

Él apartó cuidadosamente el flequillo, poniendo unos mechones de cabello atrás de su oreja.

-Me gusta estar contigo.- dijo, deslizando su mano del oído a la línea de su mandíbula. Ella sintió que su pecho estaba a punto de explotar. El gentil toque de sus dedos suavemente sobre su piel hizo que el corazón aleteara, haciéndola sentir como un en un día de verano con el sol frente a la cara. Se sentía bien, su tacto traspasaba hasta el alma, abrumándola lo suficiente para ponerla inestable.

Con mucho esfuerzo, trato de decir palabras comprensibles, temerosa de no poder pronunciar una frase sensata.

-Si digo lo mismo, ¿me molestarías entonces?- su pecho estaba relampagueando, como si una tormenta fuera a comenzar en su interior.

-Probablemente no. Lo dejaría pasar esta vez.- sonrió. Luego toco su barbilla.

Miró su rostro, no pudo hacer más que ver sus labios de color rosa brillante cuando hablaba. Ahí estaba esa necesidad en él otra vez. Se sintió temeroso pero anhelaba probarlos. Quería saber si sus labios serían suaves como su piel o dulces como una cereza. Ahí va de nuevo, luchando contra él mismo. A veces no se le ocurría algo mejor que hacer.

Sus labios parecían llamarlo. Acercó más su cabeza -a milímetros de distancia- y sus ojos estaban fijos los del uno en el otro. Ambos sentían un denso y cómodo calor. De la cercanía de los dos emanaba calor, soplando de sus rostros a sus cuerpos. Dejó caer su mirada una vez más a los labios, ahora sus manos acunaron una de sus mejillas. Pero con un movimiento brusco, se echó hacia atrás y miró a lo lejos. Ella dejó caer su pierna izquierda de nuevo sobre su muslo.

Él suspiró y se retiró también. Apartó la mirada de ella y vio la hierba y el camino que tenía por delante, manteniendo las manos en sí mismo ahora. Hubo un momento de incómodo silencio entre ellos antes de que pudieran pronunciar una sola palabra. Ahora que el calor se había ido. Lo único que sentía era el frío de la noche, de alguna manera fría y solitaria.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó, aclarando su garganta.

-También yo.- susurró.

-Oye, de verdad perdóname. No debí hacer eso. Fue estúpido. No estaba pensando con claridad y yo... realmente lo siento.- la miró pero ella tenía el rostro agachado, escondido por su cabello que intencionalmente dejó caer.

Estaba demasiado sonrojada y no quería que él la viera así. Sólo asintió como respuesta.

Y como si el destino estuviera de su lado, escucharon la voz de Matt desde el micrófono en el gimnasio.

-No sabía que mi hermano vendría a tocar.- dijo sorprendido.- ¿Quieres regresar? Tal vez tocará alguna de sus canciones.- su tono de voz volvió a ser normal.

-Sí, es una buena idea. Vamos.- intentó mantener su tono normal también, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos, mejor dicho, casi nada hubiera pasado.

Regresaron al gimnasio con sus amigos y tuvieron tiempo de divertirse mientras Matt cantaba con su banda.

* * *

El resto de la noche fue una mancha. Pasó sin nada interesante, y pronto, tuvo que terminar. TK estaba llevando a Kari a casa un momento después del evento nocturno.

-Ahora mis piernas duelen más.- se quejó la castaña, frunciendo el ceño a los tacones que veía.

-Pero valió la pena.- sonrió el rubio.

Ella levantó una ceja.

-Ay, por favor, ¿tengo que repetirlo de nuevo? ¿Cuántas veces quieres escucharme decir que te ves hermosa?- la halagó aunque sin evitar esconder la diversión.

Ella se sonrojó con el comentario.

-No quise decir eso.- sin importar cuánto se esforzara en ocultar su vergüenza ésta siempre se notaba.

-Eres demasiado obvia.- se rió él.

Ella apretó los labios en una línea y entrecerró los ojos color avellana.

-¿Ahora comenzarás a molestarme de nuevo? ¿Dios, cuándo te detendrás?

-No me divertiría si parara. Además, tú lo extrañas cuando no lo hago.

-¿Demasiado vanidoso?

-No, sólo digo la verdad.- dijo.

-Eres un fenómeno, rubio.- cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho mientras el carro daba vuelta a la derecha y se detenía en un alto, antes de su casa.

-Ajá. Lo que te convierte en una demente por hablar con un fenómeno.- se rió. Se acomodó en su espalda y la miró al rostro.

Ella le mostró la lengua como si fuera una niña y abrió la puerta.

-Gracias.- dijo.

Él se rió de sus gestos y salió del carro. Caminaron al porche y se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Él se recargó contra esta, los brazos cruzados en su pecho mientras la miraba con esa sonrisa que derretía corazones. Frente a eso era imposible desviar la atención. Él estaba demasiado cerca de la perfección, lo que hizo que el pecho de la castaña saltara de su caja torácica.

-¿Qué pasa, rubio?- intentó verse amable. Sin mostrar sus emociones, porque si lo hacía, echaría todo por la borda.

Él se rió divertido por la manera en que ella preguntó.

-¿Tienes sueño? Porque yo no.

-No.- respondió lentamente, como si él le estuviera haciendo una pregunta capciosa.

-¿Me puedo quedar esta noche?- sonrió. Demonios, era precioso. La sonrisa en el ojiazul jugador de básquetbol en traje, recargado contra su puerta.

Ella levantó una ceja.

-Muy gracioso.- volteó los ojos.

-Eres linda.- sonrió aún más.

-Deja de hacerme cumplidos. Sabes que suena más y más como una burla cada vez que lo haces.- ligeramente empujó su brazo.

-¿Así que prefieres que te insulte?- la retó.

-Sí.

-Pero ¿no se supone que a las niñas lindas se les debe hacer cumplidos para que se sientan...?- él la miró, pensando.- ¿Cómo te quieres sentir?

-Como si alguien cuidara de mí.

-Sí, eso.- sonrió. Luego hubo silencio entre los dos de nuevo. Se miraron a los ojos antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Oye, sabes... me acuerdo cuando hablamos por primera vez aquí.- él miró al porche.- Estábamos sentados en las escaleras, comenzando a conocernos, intercambiando experiencias, hablando de cosas sin sentido. Y esa fue la primera vez que escuchaste de Carmelo Anthony y Allen Iverson.- dijo riendo.- El tiempo vuela muy rápido y míranos ahora.

-¿Qué? ¿Hay algo que deba ver?- preguntó con esa bonita e inocente mirada color chocolate. Tan dulce.

Él sonrió y se acercó más. Ella sintió el calor levantarse contra la corriente de aire frío de la noche. Ambas temperaturas se estrellaban contra ella. Él estaba tan cerca que tuvo que levantar la cabeza para verlo a al cara. Sentía derretirse, como la nieve ante una chimenea ardiente.

Él suavemente apartó su flequillo y dijo: "buenas noches".

Ella tenía la cabeza en las nubes, no podía pensar en nada mas que en esos ojos penetrantes a través de los suyos. Es por eso que se se las arregló para decir: "buenas noches también", murmurando, para evitar que su voz sonara ronca.

Con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro, él se inclinó pero no tan cerca de su cara. Justo lo necesario para susurrar algo en su oído que la hizo sonrojarse más de lo que nunca la había hecho.

-Me debes un beso.

* * *

**© Cancercute copyright**


	14. Chapter 14

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de cancercute, su autora, la historia la encontrarán en mis favoritos bajo el nombre de Intimacy. Le he pedido a ella permiso para traducirla porque, a mí en lo personal, me parece una historia excelente. Sin duda alguna de las mejores en el Takari y creo que cualquier persona que ame el Takari debería leerla.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

-No noches de fiesta. No bebidas. Y absolutamente no salir tan tarde con chicas, ¿entendido? Recuerden, éste es su pase a las semifinales y yo no acepto la derrota. Así que vayan a mover su trasero y prepárense para el juego.- dijo el entrenador mirando cada rostro de sus jugadores.

Estaban en el autobús la tarde del viernes, camino al lugar en donde se encontrarían con los otros, las porristas y los reporteros escolares.

-Llegaremos más tarde y espero que todos sean responsables. No peleas. O si no tendré que prohibirles jugar. Incluso tú, TK.- lo señaló con el dedo índice como advertencia.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el rubio, confundido.- Yo no peleo.

-No dije eso. No hasta tarde saliendo con chicas, ¿de acuerdo?- sonrió y luego regresó a su asiento a un lado del chofer.

Los otros chicos se burlaron exclamando "Ohhh" mientras otros mencionaban el nombre de Kari.

-Amigo.- Takuya empujó la cadera de TK y sonrió divertido.- Ella vendrá, ¿verdad? Digo, estará con nosotros por dos noches enteras. Dios, mejor que te portes bien. No quiero que nuestro encestador se vea encantadoramente tonto en la cancha.

Algunos de los chicos que estaban su alrededor se empezaron a reír mientras Takuya juguetonamente batía las pestañas.

-Sí, Teeks. No querrás verte gay con esos sentimientos.- se burló uno de los chicos que golpeó su hombro.

-Hey, ¿quién dijo algo sobre sentimientos?- se defendió, pero sin poder evitar sonreír.- Estoy haciendo todo el drama del amor, demonios.

-Mejor que no.- murmuró Ken sonriente.

El autobús se llenó de risa y un tanto de diversión que hacían los chicos al estar solos. No mujeres, no padres. ¿Y qué podían el chofer o el entrenador hacer? Era un paquete de estudiantes salvajes de lo que estoy hablando. No había garantía que siguieran los planes. Por lo que sabemos, el cromosoma Y es usualmente espontáneo.

Fue un par de horas después que llegaron al hotel Palacio en Tokio, donde se quedarían.

* * *

Más tarde, al ponerse el sol, cada uno buscaba su habitación correspondiente. Kari encontró el cuarto 302, rápidamente metió su tarjeta llave y se sorprendió al encontrarse con su compañera.

-Oh, hola Kari. Creo que nos tocó compartir.- sonrió, como siempre lo hacía, amarga y plástica.

Kari nunca tuvo oportunidad de conocerla por quien realmente es. Sólo escuchó comentarios de otros pero no quiso juzgarla por eso. La chica nunca intentó hacerle algo feo, así que sólo la dejaba pasar.

-Hola, Karyl. Sí, ya me di cuenta. Dos noches juntas.- sonrió intentando sonar emocionada. Se aventó en la cama dejando sus maletas tiradas en el piso.

-¿Cansada del viaje?- preguntó Karyl arreglando sus cosas.

-Sí.- se puso sus pantuflas y tomó la cámara colocándola a su lado.

Un momento después, se escuchó un golpe en la puerta.

-Yo abro.- dijo Karyl. Una vez que lo hubo hecho, no se esperó que sería él. Una sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro al momento que sus ojos se encontraron.

-¿Eres su compañera de cuarto?- preguntó TK sarcásticamente sorprendido.

-Sí, ¿tienes problemas con eso?- sonrió.

-No.- su voz fue monótona.

-¿TK?- preguntó Kari al notar su rubio cabello por la puerta. Karyl lo dejó entrar y no se molestó en prestarles atención.

-Hey, vamos. Tengo algo que enseñarte.- el rubio destelló una sonrisa, tomándola de la mano y empujándola hacia afuera, dejando a Karyl sola en la habitación, viendo amenzantemente a la puerta.

-¿Cuál es la prisa? ¿Y cómo sabías en qué cuarto estaba?- preguntó. TK la sostenía mientras caminaban por los pasillos hasta el elevador.

-Relájate. Hay algo que quiero que veas.- explicó cuando estaban dentro. Sin notar que seguían con las manos unidas cuando llegaron al vestíbulo principal.

-Vamos, es afuera del hotel.- corrieron hacia el oeste, donde había una playa. Y ahí ella lo vio. Un perfecto cielo naranja. El brillante ajuste del sol ardiente, era una perfecta puesta de sol justo en frente de las aguas cristalinas.

_Pensando en ti, nena_

_Imaginándote a mi lado_

_Niña, sin ti no puedo seguir con mi vida_

Bajaron por la blanca y suave arena, alegres ante la foto delante de ellos. Después de correr tanto, la castaña se tiró en la arena.

-No me diste tiempo de agarrar mi cámara, fenómeno.- Kari acusó al rubio quien se sentó a su lado. Él la empujó de la cintura, más cerca de él y la puso en su regazo. El viento sopló por sus rostros mientras veían el atardecer. TK descansó su barbilla en el hombro izquierdo de Kari mientras la envolvía con sus brazos.

A ella le gustaba eso, que él la sostuviera, sentir sus brazos en ella, escuchar su respiración en el cuello. Luchó duro para no temblar ante el hormigueo que sentía.

-_¿Qué es esto?_- pensó.- _Hemos estado tan cerca últimamente. Sosteniendo las manos, entrelazando los dedos, estando juntos la mayoría del tiempo. ¿En dónde estamos ahora mismo? No tengo idea. Ahora todo se trata de él. No hay momento en que no nos vemos o hablamos. Y este sentimiento... creo que me enamoro más cada vez que estamos juntos. No quiero perder el control. Lo admito, estoy asustada. Si terminamos juntos, ¿qué pasará después?_

Suspiró. Sus pensamientos estaban lejanos. Nublados por la pregunta en su mente. Él notó que se puso tensa.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- preguntó, mirándola.

-Eh. Nada.- ella miró a lo lejos.- Sólo pensando.

-¿Sobre?- había una pequeña expresión de curiosidad en su rostro. Una que mostró decepción de no saber lo que estaba pensando.

-Cosas.

-No me estás diciendo mucho.

-¿Qué hay que decir?

Él suspiró, dejando la conversación.

El sol estaba ya oculto, dejando un cielo oscuro con estrellas que de repente empezaron a aparecer y un viento más fresco. Kari se levantó y se limpió la arena de sus shorts.

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó TK, mirándola.

-Ven, vamos a caminar por la playa antes de regresar.

-¿Quieres andar por la playa?- preguntó, levantando una ceja.

-Bueno... la noche es maravillosa y romántica.- dijo.

-¿Tener arena en tus pantuflas es romántico?- preguntó burlándose.

La castaña volteó los ojos e intentó empujarlo sin mucho éxito.

-Anda, vamos ya.

_Estuviste ahí para mí_

_Cuidaste de mí_

_Ahora todo lo que sé_

_Estaré aquí hasta la eternidad_

_Bebé, sólo tú y yo_

Comenzaron a pasear, con los dedos meñiques enganchados entre sí. Para sorpresa de Kari, el rubio no tenía nada de que bromear. Él no hizo ningún comentario como de costumbre. Hoy era algo diferente.

-Mmm no me estás atormentando como siempre haces. ¿Comiste algo envenenado?- comenzó a bromear.

Él dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

-Te estoy dejando descansar.- continuaron caminando hasta el estacionamiento.- Además, aún me debes algo.- él se detuvo y se volteó en frente de ella, con una endemoniada sonrisa en la cara.

Ella levantó una ceja, intentado saber a qué se refería. Apretando sus labios decidida a contener el constante enrojecimiento de sus mejillas. Se las arregló para ocultar su timidez e intentar por una vez, dominar el juego.

-Yo no te debo nada, Takaishi.- respondió.

-Hablo en serio.- su tono era serio pero había una arrogante sonrisa en su rostro. Él se acercó más a su rostro mirándola seria y divertidamente.

Ella puso mala cara, tratando de verse molesta y enojada, que era exactamente lo que no quería.

-Deja de verme así.- sonrió entretenido.- Me dan más ganas de besarte.

Sus ojos se abrieron, pero luego se redujeron a mirarle acusadoramente.

-¿Por qué? ¿No puedes resistirme?- comenzó a burlarse.

-¿La verdad?- preguntó, aún con esa expresión divertida.- No, no puedo. Pero no empieces a creerte la gran cosa. Tú sabes que siempre gano en este juego.- se inclinó más. La cercanía creó un calor entre ellos. Su nariz tocó la de ella, quien sintió sus piernas derretir. Estaban realmente cerca, él frotaba sus manos en los brazos de ella, para calentarla por el frío de la noche.

Era todo. Ella no podía regresar. Estaba debilitada por su presencia, por su toque, por todo de él. Mordió su labio, sin decidir qué hacer. Aquí estaba, el depredador, listo para saltar sobre la presa atrapada. Él se movió hacia adelante, haciéndola inclinar su espalda en un coche para apoyarse.

De repente se puso serio.

-Por favor, Kari. Déjame tener uno.- declaró con una voz tranquila.

Ella aún estaba indecisa, no preparada para esto. No sabía si él hablaba en serio con eso de que se lo debía. Había un nudo en su garganta y ella tragó saliva por instinto. ¿Qué sabía de esto? Absolutamente nada.

Él ya estaba propinando toques suaves en la cara con la punta de la nariz, incapaz de controlar la sensación instando dentro de él. Frotó suavemente las mejillas e inhaló su aroma, su dulce fragancia a lavanda.

-Sólo uno.- respondió ella en un susurro, que pareció una pregunta. Estaban más cerca que nunca. Él se deslizó hasta susurrar en su oído.

-Estaré bien con uno. Al menos que pidas más.

Se deslizó a lo largo de su mandíbula suave y delicadamente, haciendo una pausa en la esquina de sus labios. Con cuidado, apretó los labios contra los de ella, y para su sorpresa, ella respondió de nuevo, teniendo sus labios en los suyos. Su beso fue suave, dulce y puro. Él podía deleitarse con el sabor a cereza dulce en sus labios, ¿o era de fresa? No pudo decir. Ella movía los labios con suavidad a un ritmo que sólo ellos dos podían entender. Sus manos se movieron en la cintura, frotando su piel bajo la blusa.

Eso era todo. Ella se vio incapaz de pensar. Su mente estaba nublada por la fuerte sensación que vivía. Sus dedos del pie se curvaron de alegría. Movió los labios a la línea de la mandíbula, respirando el dulce aroma de su cuello y lo besó. Kari se mordió el labio, tratando de no hacer ningún sonido por la satisfacción que sentía y él le repartió besos en el cuello.

Por instinto, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello. Volvió sus labios a los de él, ésta vez, besándose con mucha intensidad y entusiasmo. Ella respondió de nuevo como un efecto espontáneo, saboreando la dulzura en él. Besaba el labio inferior, presionándolo más profundo. Ambos movían los labios uno contra el otro disfrutando de la adicción.

Sin pensarlo, Tk metió la lengua en su boca, que poco a poco se abrió. Cuando la lengua tocó unas cuantas veces, la realidad le golpeó la cabeza y ella rápidamente se alejó, con los ojos bien abiertos en estado de shock.

-¡Oh, por Dios!- respiraba con horror.

-¿Qué?- preguntó TK confundido por el repentino empuje de ella.

-No puedo creer que hice eso.- no sonaba alegre, mas bien, aturdida y decepcionada.- Ay Dios, no, no, no... no hice eso.- ahora se alteró y preocupó.

-Oye, oye.- le sostuvo las manos e intentó acercarla.- Está bien, no tiene nada de malo.

-No, TK. No debía haber hecho eso. No era yo. No soy ese tipo de chica, TK.- su voz sonaba asustada y de alguna manera arrepentida.

-Shh. No te preocupes.- él le acarició la espalda y ella recargó su cabeza en el pecho.- No hiciste nada malo. No es tu culpa. ¿Crees que fue un error?

No respondió. Sólo se quedó allí en su abrazo.

-Lo siento.- él la consoló.- Pero yo no me arrepiento de nada. No diré que fue un error.

_Oh, quiero darte todo mi amor_

_Quiero enseñarte de lo que mi corazón está hecho_

_El cielo te envió de arriba_

_Oh, quisiera hacer tus sueños realidad_

_Baby, hay algo que haré, que haré por ti_

_Te daré todo mi amor... mi amor_

* * *

Caminaron de regreso al hotel en el comedor estaban casi todos cenando. Los jugadores, las porristas y los reporteros en sus respectivas mesas.

-Vamos, amigo.- llegó Takuya con un plato al verlo, masticando algo de comida.- El filete está genial.

-Sí, claro. Espérame un minuto. Ahorita voy.- se volteó a Kari.

-Ve con él, voy a estar en la mesa con Zoe y eh... las porristas.- hizo un gesto gracioso al mencionarlas. Él se rió.

-Bien. Y no te preocupes, vas a estar escuchando mi nombre muchas veces.- sonrió y fue con los chicos.

-Tonto.- susurró para sí misma y fue a la mesa con Zoe.

-Hey, Z.- se acomodó en una silla en frente de la rubia.

-¡K! ¿Dónde has estado?

-Estuve afuera con...- notó cómo las otras animadoras la miraban.- Un amigo.

Zoe levantó una ceja.

-Luego te cuento.- susurró la castaña.- Así que... ¿cómo estuvo la práctica?

-Normal, mmm... Ryo te andaba buscando hace un rato.

-¿Ryo?

-Ya sabes, ¿el chico alto de cabello oscuro? El que se unió recientemente al equipo de básquetbol. ¿El primo de Karyl?- dejó que su amiga recordara, apuntándolo en la mesa en frente de ellas.- El chico que te ofreció una bebida en el concierto de Matt.

-Ah, él. ¿Qué quería?

-No sé.- Zoe se encogió de hombros.

Comieron su cena, hablando de lo primero que se les venía a la cabeza. Durante todo ese tiempo, Kari no notó que en frente de su mesa, Ryo la miraba de vez en cuando. Él estaba con los otros jugadores que ella no conocía bien porque no pertenecían al círculo de TK.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella sólo sonrió amablemente, pero lo ignoró después, intentando no mirarlo. ¿Qué quería de ella? ¿Atención? No tenía la más mínima idea.

Después de la cena, el entrenador mandó a los jugadores a dormir temprano. El juego sería por la mañana y necesitaban descansar tanto como pudieran. Todos tomaron caminos distintos a sus habitaciones.

-¿Alegre por mi juego mañana?- TK preguntó mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

-¿Qué si no?- lo retó. El chico frunció el ceño.

-Te vas a arrepentir.- sonrió. Con aquél gesto que ponía a toda la población femenina salvaje e irracional. Tal vez era su carisma, su súper poder. Algo con lo que ella no podía lidiar. Y aquí estaban otra vez, sólo los dos, hablando, sonriendo, riendo, bromeando. ¿Iba todo a terminar? Tal vez en algún punto, sí. Pero ahora, en este momento, lo único que querían era disfrutarlo.

_A veces es tan difícil respirar pensando sólo en los dos_

_Ahora podría ser, bebé_

_¿Es una fantasía o realidad?_

_Oh bebé, es el destino, bebé... bebé es el destino_

Finalmente se detuvieron en el cuarto de Kari, ella se inclinó en la puerta. Él la atrapó entre sus brazos atléticos.

La miraba contento.

-¿Ahora qué?- preguntó ella, riendo.

-Mi beso de buenas noches.- sonrió.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo?

-Yo fui quien lo hizo antes, ahora te toca.

-¿Estoy obligada a hacerlo? Eres tan demandante. No sé por qué sigo a tu lado.

-Es porque soy irresistible.- sonrió.- Vamos, nena, ¿por favor?- pidió divertidamente.

Su expresión fue pasmada.

-¿Eh, nena? Como digas, Teekay. ¿Qué con los nombres cursis?

-Aún te ves linda cuando te molestas. Sólo dame uno. No te tomará toda la vida, sabes. Al menos que planees algo más...- de nuevo, empezó a molestarla.

Ella intencionalmente golpeó su brazo.

-¿Qué...? En serio, TK. Pareces un pervertido.

-Estoy bromeando. Vamos, por favor. Uno rápido.- sonrió.

Ella frunció el ceño.

-Bien. Pero no te alcanzo eres muy alto.- se quejó. Él inclinó la cabeza tocando sus frentes.

-Podría acostumbrarme a esto.- comentó él.

-No tienes tanta suerte.- entonces, lo besó en los labios suavemente. Sus labios se rozaron entre sí, presionándose para tomar el gusto de sus sabor antes de separarse. Fue un beso de buenas noches corto, pero aún así hizo que Kari sintiera un hormigueo por la espalda.

Se separaron en un segundo, viéndose a los ojos. Y entonces, se echaron a reír, como si hubiera sido algo estúpido y divertido.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- regresó de nuevo a su postura.

-Mmm tal vez el beso.

-Oh, ¿así que quieres algo serio? ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?

-Jaja. ¿Se supone que debo reír ahora?- se burló, reprendiendo su risa. Aún seguían mirándose evitando reír.

-Bien, estoy cansada de reír. Buena suerte mañana.- respondió, pero antes de entrar al cuarto, él se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Buenas noches.- susurró.- Te veo mañana.- tan pronto como dijo eso la dejó con el corazón martillando, roja y mordiendo sus labios.

_Estuviste ahí para mí_

_Cuidaste de mí_

_Ahora todo lo que sé_

_Estaré aquí hasta la eternidad_

_Bebé, sólo tú y yo_

* * *

Ella miraba sin comprender al edredón blanco de la cama, pensando, sin poder dormir. ¿Qué pasa con los dos ahora? ¿Dónde están en este momento? ¿Eran simplemente amigos cercanos que hacían cosas normales la mayoría del tiempo? ¿O estaban en algún lugar a lo largo de la frontera, dejando la amistad y en posición de convertirse en amantes? A veces, le era difícil creer que lo que él decía era verdad. ¿Era todo cierto, o eran bromas? No podía estar segura ya que siempre había una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, lo que le hacía difícil de entender.

Si todos esos eran chistes, ¿quería decir que debía creerle la mitad?

¿Y si su relación seguía cada vez más cerca? ¿Qué sucedería después? Después de toda la risa, la cercanía, el brote de algo tan realmente precioso... ¿lo olvidarían en algún momento? ¿Esperaba declarársele al menos?

Porque todo lo que ella sabía es que nada es permanente. Todo es temporal, y ellos iban entrando en un proceso de cambio, ya sea bueno o malo, con el que todos debemos lidiar.

Se volteó de nuevo al lado izquierdo donde podía ver a su compañera durmiendo. La noche parecía quererla tener despierta. Más y más cosas venían a su mente. Comenzó a recordar todo lo que pasó hacía unos días y no pudo hacer más que admitir que cada minuto que pasaban la hicieron enamorarse más. Hipotéticamente, no podemos prevenirnos de eso. Y de una manera u otra, tampoco podemos evitar golpearnos con el suelo sin dañarnos.

Todo este tiempo, ella había estado al borde del riesgoso acantilado, donde no tenía garantía de un aterrizaje seguro. Sólo tenía que asegurarse de no romperse al caer. Porque una vez que eso sucediera, le será difícil reponerse del daño, quedaría más rota que antes.

Antes de pensar en algo más, se quedó dormida.

El día siguiente fue emocionante. Cada uno estaba ocupado haciendo lo suyo. Las animadoras practicando sus porras, los jugadores arreglándose en una línea, los reporteros esparcidos alrededor esperando a que algo sucediera.

Karyl se dio cuenta de los dos hablando antes de que el juego comenzara.

-Ven a verme después del juego, ¿sí?- preguntó el rubio.

-Sí, como sea.- juguetonamente volteó los ojos.- ¿Tres puntos?

-Claro, para ti.- sonrió y se fue trotando hasta los vestidores. Minutos después, el juego dio comienzo.

-¡Vamos, Halcones, vamos!- las porristas aplaudían y gritaban, haciendo sus rutinas.

Luego de unos momentos en que se aparecieron, los primeros cinco fueron al centro de la cancha. El mayor de ellos, Ryo, y otro chico del equipo oponente se pararon en frente del referí. Al sonido del silbato, ambos saltaron por el balón en el aire. Los Halcones lo tomaron y se lo pasaron a Takuya quien se lo pasó a TK que estaba en la línea de los tres puntos. Con un poco de esfuerzo, lanzó la pelota que cayó directo en el aro. Primer tiro, tres puntos por Takaishi.

El otro equipo robó el balón e hizo unos cuantos puntos. Pero mientras el partido avanzaba, estaba más que claro que los Halcones iban a la delantera. TK hizo la mayoría de los puntos y la forma en que él se movía con gracia en la cancha hizo que muchos corazones se derritieran, haciendo el momento más emocionante. Él parecía tan lleno de energía, de vida, muy motivado en el juego y en encestar. Tal vez todo por su nueva inspiración.

Durante todo el partido, Kari notó que TK la miraba por instantes. Ella hacía su trabajo tomando fotos de todo. Casi todos los jugadores tuvieron su parte en anotar un punto. Pero en los últimos dos segundos, TK aún seguían en la línea de los tres puntos. El cuerno sopló, señalando que era final del juego, dejando a los Halcones victoriosos por su triunfo. Confeti llovió y todo el equipo tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

Todo el mundo gritó y felicitó a los jugadores, ya que comenzaron a salir del gimnasio. Kari se acercó a Zoe, que estaba bajo el aro de baloncesto con las porristas.

-Hey, buena porra.- comentó la castaña.

-Lo sé.- se rió la rubia.- Vamos a celebrar.- las chicas comenzaron a salir. Pero antes, Kari volteó a sus espaldas y vio a TK quien sólo pronunció "luego" con los labios.

Después del juego, TK fue a su cuarto a tomar una ducha. Viendo a Kari que estaba ocupada hablando con Zoe, Karyl tomó su oportunidad para seguir al rubio. Esperó a que él entrara al baño antes de meterse.

-¿Kouji? ¿Eres tú? Espera.- gritó TK desde el baño. Estaba secándose el mojado cabello dorado con la toalla. No hubo respuesta.

Karyl, quien estaba quieta esperándolo a salir, se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en la cama y miró el teléfono por ahí. Sin pensárselo dos veces, lo agarró y buscó el nombre de Kari en sus contactos, escribió un mensaje y presionó enviar. Llena de curiosidad, vio las fotos en su galería y encontró muchas de él y Kari. Los celos la llenaron al verlas. Si Kari no estuviera en el camino, habría seducido al rubio para que volviera a enamorarse como hacía un tiempo atrás.

TK sólo traía sus shorts de básquetbol, dejando su torso descubierto, salió del baño. Para su sorpresa, no era la persona que él esperaba ver.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó fríamente, ignorándola mientras buscaba una camisa limpia.

Karyl lo miró, se levantó de la cama y sonrió. Llevaba una falda muy corta que enseñaba todas sus piernas y una blusa de botones, que ahora coquetamente se desabrochaba en frente de él. No tuvo tiempo de ponerse la camiseta cuando ella estaba encima de él.

-Felicidades por la victoria.- se acercó, dejando caer la blusa en el piso y cerrando el espacio entre ellos.

-No tengo tiempo para tu presentación de zorra.- escupió, y la empujó a la puerta.- Sal.

Pero en vez de hacerlo, sus manos serpenteaban tentadoramente su pecho y abrieron su camino hasta cerrarse en su cuello.

-Te extraño, bebé.- murmuró sexymente en su cuello. Y sin titubear un momento, lo besó en los labios. Se aplastó contra él con fuerza y pasó los dedos por el cabello rubio como si fuera de ella. Se moría de hambre por el sabor de sus labios que en su contra, movía los suyos con una intensa locura y necesidad. El olor de la desesperación llenó la habitación. Estaba a punto de quitarse la falda y él a punto de hacerla salir cuando escucharon un ruido.

De repente, con mala suerte, la puerta se abrió. Kari, quien entró con una agradable sonrisa, quedó demasiado aturdida como para dar otro paso. Su expresión se cayó, herida y confundida ante el horror de la escena que tenía en frente. Ambos semi desnudos y más cerca de lo necesario.

-Kari, esto no es lo que...

Interrumpió lo que TK iba a decir.

-Lo siento.- dijo, escondiendo su ronca voz, que seguía siendo audible si le se prestaba atención. Lo que dijo era una mentira. Su disculpa no era cierta, porque sabía que nunca perdonaría lo que acababa de ver. Era mejor haberlo presenciado que escuchar miles de mentiras y excusas que TK tendría que decirle. Se volteó y salió del cuarto, cargando con su frágil corazón que sabía en cualquier momento estallaría en mil pedazos.

Aunque no sabía que sería tan pronto.

* * *

**La canción del capítulo: All my love - Innervoice.**

**¡Feliz año nuevo! :D por adelantado ya que no sé si tenga oportunidad de subir el otro capítulo mañana porque no lo he terminado.**

**© Cancercute copyright**


	15. Chapter 15

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de cancercute, su autora, la historia la encontrarán en mis favoritos bajo el nombre de Intimacy. Le he pedido a ella permiso para traducirla porque, a mí en lo personal, me parece una historia excelente. Sin duda alguna de las mejores en el Takari y creo que cualquier persona que ame el Takari debería leerla.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

_No debí haberme vuelto vulnerable. No debí haber abierto mi corazón a algo de lo que no estaba segura. No debí haberme unido a algo tan rápido. Estúpida. Aquí estoy, enfrentando las consecuencias a mis acciones. No debí, en primer lugar, haberme acercado a él. Pude haber evitado que esto ocurriera, pero ya no sé. Durante esos momentos que estuvimos juntos, sentí que todo estaba bien. Como si nada pudiera ir mal y el destino nos hubiera unido. Debe haber sido el efecto de ver o leer esas historias de amor donde siempre hay un final feliz. Me dejé atrapar por los sentimientos y me volví ciega ante las señales de advertencia que me alejarían del daño. ¿Me volví tan descuidada?_

_¿Y qué decir del tiempo que compartimos? Debe haber sido un toque de amistad para él y tal vez yo sobre-reaccioné pensando diferente de lo que él quería. ¿Pero y ese beso? Ese tonto e imprudente beso que compartimos ayer. ¿Estaba él jugando conmigo? Pensando en eso, todo lo que hizo fue burlarse y reírse de mí. ¿Por qué haría un beso la diferencia? Estoy segura que ha pasado con otras chicas..._

_Debí saberlo. Los jugadores de básquetbol son muy buenos. Él jugó bien. Nunca bajó la guardia. Perdí el juego._

Se sentó, viendo el chapoteo del agua en la orilla, mientras las lágrimas corrieron fugaces por sus mejillas. Casi habían pasado dos horas desde que llegó ahí, trazando círculos mal hechos y líneas en la arena con un palo.

Dolía. Dolía demasiado, y estuvo llorando como idiota desde el momento que se quedó sola. Recordó la escena en el cuarto hacía un momento y se le contrajo el pecho por el dolor. Sollozando, se limpió las lágrimas pero éstas siguieron saliendo, como gotas de lluvia en una ventana.

Se enamoró. Aquí, ahora, admitiéndolo tontamente se enamoró. Por primera vez en su vida sentía como si estuviera perdiendo la gravedad. Se enamoró de alguien que ni se imaginó sería su amigo, la estrella del básquetbol, el muchacho con el apuesto y loco cabello rubio y los ojos azul que derretían corazones. Y aquí estaba, llorando amargamente.

Sí, la primera vez siempre duele, ¿no? Como la primera vez que andas en bicicleta, te caes y lastimas. La primera vez que juegas voleibol en educación física, te golpean con el balón y duele. Todas esas veces que intentas hacer algo hasta ser inmune al dolor.

Pero, ¿alguna vez intentaría arreglar las cosas con él y ser inmune al dolor que le causó?

Qué demonios, ella ya estaba rota. ¿Cuánta más resistencia tendría que poner? Si sólo hay una anestesia para el corazón roto.

-Hey.- una masculina voz de repente la interrumpió. Ella levantó la mirada, involuntariamente se limpió las lágrimas, y se encontró con Ryo.

-Oh, hola.- sonrió.

Él se sentó a su lado.

-¿Estás bien? Te vi hace un rato, corriendo... llorando. Pensé que algo pasó. Pero quise darte tu tiempo.

-Gracias, pero estoy bien.

La miró con esos ojos gris azulado que encontró de una manera reconfortantes.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.- asintió.- No te preocupes.

-¿Te importaría decirme? Qué ha...

Ella lo miró y debatió en su interior en si contarle o no. Pero no halló razón para no hacerlo. ¿Qué podría ir mal? No es como si TK fuera su novio y eso causara un escándalo.

Entonces, comenzó a narrar la historia. Desde el momento en que se conocieron, las prácticas de básquetbol, su primer cita, las apuestas, los mensajes de texto constantes, las salidas, los apodos, su beso... todo lo que recordaba por lo que habían pasado. Y luego, lo que acababa de ver hacía unas horas.

Volver a ello le causó una punzada en el corazón, como si alguien lo picara con tanta fuerza que hizo que sus ojos se humedecieran.

-Eso es... es muy cursi, sin embargo. No tanto de una historia.- fingió una risa y murmuró para sí misma.- _Maldición, duele demasiado_.

Él la observó mirar la playa. No había mucho qué decir para consolarla.

-Lo siento.

-No es tu culpa.- dijo en voz baja. Después de un momento de silencio, su estómago empezó a gruñir. Al oírlo, se sonrojó de vergüenza.

-¿Comiste algo?- preguntó Ryo con una pequeña sonrisa, divertido con el sonido que escuchó.

-No.- se rió también.

-Ven, vamos por algo para llenar tu estómago.- se levantaron y fueron al restaurante de comida rápida más cercano.

* * *

-Amigo, ya la busqué por todos lados. No la hallé.- dijo TK, pasando una mano por su cabello en desesperación mientras paseaba por al habitación.

-Relájate, hombre. ¿Qué pasó?- preguntó Kouji algo preocupado, inclinando su espalda en una silla. TK estaba en total pánico. No esa clase de pánico en una competencia de básquetbol, sino del tipo que lo frustraba.

-Hice algo... malo. Y tengo que disculparme con ella. Es grave, amigo y no creo que vaya a ser fácil.- cubrió su rostro con las palmas e intentó llamarla. Sus dedos temblaban mientras iba marcando el número. Hubo un sonido al otro lado de la línea pero de pronto se detuvo.

-Demonios.- su voz era tranquila pero lamentable.- Tengo que buscarla.- salió corriendo de la puerta en un movimiento rápido y torpe, provocando a Kouji pensar acerca de lo que había pasado y lo siguiéndolo.

-¡Hey, TK! ¡Espera!- corrió hacia él y lo agarró del brazo. Pero el rubio de inmediato lo empujó causando que Kouji casi tropezara.

-Maldita sea, Kouji. Te explicaré más tarde.- se fue pasando a un lado de Zoe que lo miraba de manera extraña.

-Hey novio, ¿qué pasó?- Z se acercó a su lado y le besó la comisura de los labios.

-¿Has visto a Kari?- preguntó.

-No, ¿por qué?

-La ha estado buscando durante todo el día. Apenas y probó la comida durante el almuerzo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, no la he visto después del partido.

-Creo que algo malo le pasó a los dos.- concluyó Kouji.

TK le preguntó a alguno de sus compañeros con quienes chocó si habían visto Kari, pero ninguno de ellos respondió que sí. Él continuó caminando alrededor del hotel y fuera de la playa, pero no la encontró. La buscó en el estacionamiento y, sin embargo, no estaba allí.

Pasó por un restaurante y vio que Ryo y ella estaban juntos, riendo, tomando un sorbo de su vaso de limonada. No podía apartar los ojos de ella. Encontró algún otro chico con quien compartir la risa, no él. Y cuando miró a Ryo, una punzada de celos lo golpeó como si fuera un puñal. No entendía nada, sin saber qué hacer sólo sintió una súbita descarga de rechazo. Era como si estuviera ansioso, como una tormenta en su interior y maldijo al tipo, pero su conciencia le indicó lo contrario.

Se sintió irracional. Al verla feliz con otro tipo le causó resentimiento. Apretó los puños y trató de alejar esa sensación cuando su temperamento comenzó a subir. De la nada, llegó Karyl junto a él.

-Hola, TK.- dijo, coqueta, agarrando el brazo y apretándose a él.

-Vete, Karyl. No me causes más problemas.- se soltó con fuerza, lo que la hizo tropezar y casi caer hacia atrás si no fuera por un coche que estaba aparcado.

Ryo, que estaba con Kari, vio todo y corrió a toda prisa fuera. Kari lo siguió y lo que pasó después fue una serie de golpes inesperados.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué acabas de hacerle a mi prima?- preguntó enojado, empujando al rubio del pecho.

-La zorra de tu prima se aferra a mí como la perra que es. ¿No sabes lo que ella ha estado haciendo?- TK estaba siendo grosero, había perdido el control cuando vio a los dos juntos.

-Mide tu boca, hombre. No hables así de ella.- Ryo empujó el pecho de TK con fuerza.

-Eh, deja de empujarme. ¿No sabes qué mierda estaba ella haciendo? Al igual que tú... no puedes mantener las manos fuera de mi chica.- empujó con más fuerza a Ryo ésta vez, quien tropezó, pero mantuvo el equilibrio.

-No es asunto tuyo.- inmediatamente fue hacia TK y le dio un puñetazo.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué le pasa a ustedes dos?- gritó Kari, agarrando a Ryo. Kouji y Zoe llegaron justo a tiempo cuando los dos comenzaron a pelear.

TK lanzó el puño hacia él y comenzaron a agarrarse uno al otro.

-¡Basta! ¿Qué hay de malo contigo TK!- Kari se rompió entre los dos y le gritó al rubio.

-¿Qué hay de malo en mí? ¿Qué has estado haciendo con este bastardo?- preguntó.

-Sucede que ese bastardo me llevó a comer. ¿Y por qué estás tan enojado?

TK se pasó la mano por el pelo con irritación.

-No me gusta, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy tratando de cuidarte. Si él trata de hacer al...

-¿Qué?- preguntó con incredulidad mezclada con ira.- ¿No te gusta? Yo nunca te pedí que te gustara. No importa si salgo con él o no, porque yo no soy tuya. Y nunca lo fui.- las lágrimas empezaron a filtrarse en los ojos color avellana.- No quiero que me estés cuidando, TK. Porque el único en hacerme daño aquí eres tú.

Sus palabras se clavaron en el corazón como espinas. Al verla enojada y con llorando por su culpa lo volvió débil. Él la había lastimado a pesar de que sabía que no era su culpa. Él la hacía parecer tan rota y destrozada, y la culpa de repente vino carcomiéndolo cuando ella se lo hizo saber.

-Kari, por favor. Lo siento. No era mi intención que esto sucediera. Yo...

-Como sea, TK. Ya está hecho. Incluso si lo entiendes o no, todavía me duele lo mismo. ¿Qué más quieres probar?

-Kari...

-Guárdalo para alguien a quien le importe.- se secó las lágrimas, puso buena cara y se alejó. Zoe siguió a la castaña, mientras que Kouji se llevó a TK de ahí, dejando a Ryo y Karyl solos.

-Hombre, ¿estás loco? Tenemos un maldito juego después de un par de horas y ¿te pones a pelear con Ryo?- Kouji trató de hacer entrar el razón al rubio, cuya sangre estaba hirviendo en la cabeza.- Necesitamos ganar ésta, Teeks. Dos victorias. Sólo consigue éste juego y arregla esto con ella más tarde. ¿Puedes con eso?

Caminaron rápidamente lejos del establecimiento a una cancha de baloncesto, junto al estacionamiento donde el resto de sus compañeros de equipo estaban. Esa misma tarde sería su segundo partido contra los Tigres de Nagasaki, y tenían esperanzas de que terminara como victoria.

La cabeza del rubio estaba calentando, sin saber qué hacer. Su mente era rebelde, claro y sin lugar a dudas no podía entender lo que estaba pasando y lo que iba a pasar. Él continuamente pasó de ida y vuelta por el banco donde estaba sentado Kouji mirándolo con una expresión confusa. TK se pasó las manos por el pelo dorado en exasperación y llamó a sus compañeros que estaban jugando.

-Yo, pásame el balón.- llamó a uno de ellos y atrapó la pelota. Lo botó, decidido a encestarlo, se trasladó a través de la cancha, voló sin esfuerzo en contra de los demás sin darse cuenta de los golpes en los hombres que les daba. Lanzó la pelota en el aire. Y para su sorpresa y algunos de los otros, no pasó por debajo del aro. Se molestó. Trató de disparar el balón una y otra vez, pero fallando en cada intento. El resto de sus compañeros se hicieron a un lado y dejaron que tirara la bola. Todos se cuestionaban, preguntándose qué demonios le había pasado.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- Takuya le preguntó a Kouji.

-Kari.- murmuró. Y entonces él hizo un gesto de comprensión.

-¡Argh!- TK tiró la pelota golpeando el muro de hormigón, haciéndola rebotar fuera de él. Se frotó la cara con las palmas de sus manos, apoyó los brazos en los muslos, y luego miró hacia el cielo. Nadie dijo una palabra para entonces, pero el silencio fue roto sólo cuando Ryo atrapó el balón botando.

-Oye, no sabía estaban jugando.- tenía una sonrisa cuando entró a la cancha. Le pasó el balón a Takuya que estaba de pie cerca de TK. Agarró la pelota y la lanzó de vuelta a Ryo. Justo cuando lo agarró, sus ojos se encontraron con los de TK por un breve momento. Ninguna sonrisa, ninguna expresión, sólo la profunda mirada de los fríos ojos azules y los grises oscuro.

De nuevo la ira hirvió en él, TK se alejó del lugar donde estaba y al pasar por un lado de Ryo, éste se las arregló para poder decir.

-Lo siento, amigo.

Sin aguantar más, lo agarró por la camisa con fuerza, lo que causó que el resto de los chicos se acercaran.

-Idiota.- habló con los dientes apretados de rabia. Kouji pudo empujarlo, aunque TK se mantuvo firme. El rubio se quedó sosteniéndolo constantemente.

-Si te atreves a tocarla, bastardo, te lo juro por Dios que voy a batir mierda de ti.- advirtió mientras miraba la cara de su oponente.

-Oye, amigo. Yo no hice na...- Ryo trató de explicar y defenderse de la acusación pero fue cortado.

-Para que lo sepas.- dijo. La expresión en su hermoso rostro se volvió peligrosa. Lanzó su brazo derecho hacia Kouji y le dejó ir. Se volvió hacia su espalda y salió de la cancha, dejando a los demás mirándolo decepcionados y confundidos.

-Creo que perdimos a nuestro tirador. Buena suerte en nuestro juego más tarde.- dijo Takuya en voz alta.

* * *

-¡Soy tan estúpida, Z! No debí bajar la guardia. Lo dejé que me...- Kari seguía quejándose con su amiga porrista, luchando contra las ganas de llorar. Aunque a través de su voz ronca, sabía cuántas lágrimas habían derramado ya.

-Oye, no seas dura contigo misma, K. Tal vez fue un malentendido. Tal vez si supieras lo que pasó antes de...

-Oh sí. ¿Y mirar la forma grosera en que se desvestían juntos? Z, lo que vi fue suficiente.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó Zoe, sin saber qué decir.

Kari se rió ante la respuesta.

-He escuchado eso tres veces en éste día.

La animadora levantó la mirada para ver a su amiga, sin embargo, no había una sonrisa por parte de la castaña, era obvio que estaba herida. Kari volteó a su cámara, estaba sentada cruzada de piernas en la cama de la rubia.

-Vine aquí a tomar fotos, no a lidiar con éste maldito drama. Después de esto, todo volverá a ser de la forma en que era... antes de conocerlo. Es mejor así.- sonrió. Miró las fotos que había tomado con anterioridad.

-¿Te vas a rendir con lo que tienen, K? ¿Rendirte con lo que tienes?

Miró a Zoe.

-¿Qué es lo que tenemos, Z? Porque tú dime, no tengo una maldita idea de lo que tenemos. Nunca estuvimos juntos.

-Pero ambos actuaron como si fueran algo.

-Pero no lo somos, técnicamente.- volvió a enfocarse en las fotos.- Así que, ¿qué tenemos? Ilumíname.- preguntó sarcásticamente.

-Amistad.- suspiró Zoe.

Soltó una seca y fría risa sin levantar la mirada.

-¿Qué clase de amigos se dan un beso de buenas noches?- lo hizo como pregunta retórica.

-¿Te besó?- preguntó Z, parpadeando de sorpresa.

-Ayer, dos veces.- se sintió indiferente al decirlo. Como si lo sucedido pudiera ir y venir, como si hubiera pasado hace años y ella podría enterrarlo en el pasado y olvidarlo. Pero lo que se mantenía negando era, algo que se mantenía fresco en su mente, y constantemente se repetía. Y cada vez sentía un dolor, como si el corazón le fuese arrancado y le exprimieran la vida.

-Kari...

-Mira, no importa ya, Z. No te preocupes por mí. Tal vez me porté algo estúpida... espera, retiro eso. Como una completa idiota. Pero hey, aprende de tus errores. No dejaré que esto me deprima.- una enorme sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro pero en menos de un segundo desapareció cuando vio la foto en su cámara. Entrecerró los ojos y desvió la vista.

-¿De verdad fue un error, K?

De repente, toda su fuerza se redujo, y la pregunta golpeó su cabeza. ¿De verdad fue un error? Estar riendo, bromeando, jugando con él ¿fue un error? Hablar de básquetbol, fotografía, café, adrenalina, ¿estuvo mal? Sujetarse las manos y caminar juntos, ¿no era correcto? Y todo por lo que pasaron y los momentos que tuvieron juntos ¿no eran más que puro juego? ¿Lo que les pasó fue una mentira?

Para Kari, era cierto. Tan claro como recordaba, era cierto. Sintió algo, y ese algo, ¿era bueno? Sintió dolor... al saber que esas cosas fueron reales. ¿En dónde estaba la marca de "pínchame"? Sabiendo que había dolor y heridas... lo hacía real.

-Sí, Z. Sí, fue un error.- respondió sin mirar a su amiga.- Espera un segundo, olvidé mi teléfono en el cuarto.- se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta. Zoe la miró marcharse, luego desvió su vista a la cámara de Kari. La tomó y vio la foto que ahí estaba. Eran TK y Kari, de espaldas, sentados en la arena de la playa, mirando el atardecer juntos. Sonrió a la foto, y esperó que Kari nunca la borrara.

La castaña bajó las escaleras y en el segundo piso, dio vuelta a la derecha. Entró al cuarto buscando su teléfono cuando Karyl salió del baño.

-Tu teléfono está en el escritorio.- dijo de manera indiferente.

-Gracias.- murmuró, agarró su celular, poniéndolo en su bolsillo y luego salió.

-Oh, un consejo, no vayas tras TK. No lo hagas perder el tiempo.- dijo, cepillándose el cabello frente al espejo.

-Quédate con el bastardo, perra. No quiero nada que venga de ti.- respondió Kari acercándose a la puerta para abrirla. Y justo cuando lo hizo, se encontró con un cuerpo alto en el marco. Bastó con sentir lo que le provocó al oler esa fragancia masculina que no podía ser más que de él. Y antes de que pudiera apuñalarlo con sus palabras, cerró la puerta tras ella. Quería ser fría con él para lastimarlo... justo como ella estaba ahora.

-Karyl está dentro.- le informó sin mirarlo, dirigiéndose de vuelta al cuarto de su amiga.

-Kari, espera.- la tomó del brazo para que no escapara.- Por favor escúchame.

-No quiero hablar ahora. Tengo que irme.- intentó no mirarlo, no decir su nombre, no ver la expresión de su rostro en ese preciso momento. Porque una vez que lo hiciera, una vez que dejara su dignidad, orgullo y autoestima a un lado, no sabría cómo mantenerse cuando cayera... cuando sus piernas se derritan con tan sólo ver esos ojos color océano.

Sacudió el brazo de su mano.

-Por favor, Kari.- suplicó.- Mírame.

-¿Qué? Sólo dilo para que podamos irnos.- escupió con frialdad sin mirarlo. Él suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, ella odiaba que hiciera eso porque era condenadamente irresistible. Mordió su labio inferior.

-De verdad, de verdad, de verdad lo siento. Yo...

-Ya escuché eso. Si no me dirás algo nuevo, mejor me voy.

-Maldición, Kari, por favor. Déjame explicarte.

-Oh, ahora te vas a enojar. Me haces perder el tiempo... TK.- dijo su nombre, y eso la hizo encogerse.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Que ella es tu ex? Trabajamos juntas en la misma organización estudiantil, en la misma oficina y no tenía una maldita idea de que hubo algo entre ustedes. Que ella no te ha superado.- esta vez, tomó el riesgo de mirarlo.- ¿Planeabas dejarme juntar las piezas sola? ¿Que las encontrara eventualmente? Todas las cosas que no sé de ti... las chicas con las que has estado... que pudieron haberme odiado en un momento cuando salía contigo. Tal vez debiste haber pensado en limpiar tu desorden antes de envolverme. Dios, TK. Si crees que esto es un juego, bueno, hazlo. Tú ganas. Eres el mejor jugador de todos modos.

-No, no.- él la detuvo de la cintura.- No es eso. No importa. Esas cosas...

-Ah, ya. No importa. Y tú estás en lo correcto. No importa.- se zafó de él y caminó alejándose.

Él la miró. Ella nunca volteó, caminó en línea recta.

-Kari, por favor. No me dejes ir.- susurró para sí mismo al bajar la cabeza, metió sus manos en los bolsillos y tomó la dirección opuesta.

Al voltear Kari a su izquierda, sabiendo que TK estaba fuera de su vista, inclinó la espalda en la pared y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas. Se le nubló la vista, y sus piernas no pudieron sostenerla. Era difícil respirar, lanzó sollozos y gritos que le herían en el pecho. Se deslizó por la pared, para sentarse, acunando su roto corazón. Era tan doloroso y lastimero. No pudo contener el llanto más cuando los recuerdos del pasado cruzaron rápidamente su mente y no pudo sostener el terrible peso de ellos. Se cubrió la boca cuando el llanto se hizo más fuerte.

Era demasiado para aguantar. Demasiado en un día, para una chiquilla tan vulnerable como ella. Sudor se formó en su frente y su cuerpo entero ardió.

-¿Kari?- una voz masculina la llamó.- ¡Kari!- se acercó a ella, inclinándose y abrazándola.

-No... puedo... respirar.- intentó hablar, a través de los sollozos que continuaban, y justo cuando dijo eso, se desmayó.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro que va a estar bien?- preguntó Zoe preocupada.

-Sí, ya verás, nena. Déjala descansar. Estaré con los chicos.- dijo Kouji y le dio beso en la mejilla antes de salir.

-Gracias, Kay. Y si decides decirle a TK lo que pasó, dile que Kari no quiere que se entere.

Él asintió. Después de su plática, Kari empezó a moverse hasta que poco a poco se despertó recobrando la conciencia otra vez.

-¿Qué paso? Me duele la cabeza.- se quejó.

-Te desmayaste hace unas horas. Suerte que Kouji te encontró. ¿Qué pasó, K?

-Nada.- intentó evadir la pregunta.

-Es él, ¿verdad?- preguntó Zoe de repente.

La castaña soltó un largo y pesado suspiro.

-Sí, Z. Es él. Y no pasará de nuevo. Terminé con eso. Me lo prometí a mí misma.

Zoe se mantuvo en silencio, se acostó en la otra cama. Estaba preocupada por su amiga, sin saber qué hacer por ella. Probablemente sólo sentarse y esperar, pero no quería ver a Kari lastimada. Y no tenía idea de cómo pudo eso pasar. Especialmente ahora...

-¿Puedo dormir aquí esta noche? Realmente no quiero estar en mi cuarto.

-Claro. Y será mejor que nos alistemos. El juego está por comenzar.

_Aquí vamos de nuevo_. Otro de sus juegos, y Dios, no podía superar el doble significado de esa oración. Necesitaba hacer su trabajo, mirar el partido, tomar las fotos y listo. No necesitaba interrupciones, y con suerte no mirar a un rubio en particular. Necesitaba levantar su dignidad. Él era uno de esos típicos estudiantes tontos. El que rompe tu corazón, que sabe jugar, que termina ganando. No era de mucha importancia ahora y lo único que haría sería ignorarlo. Ella era mucho mejor que esas chicas cuyo mundo deja de girar por un hombre. Es simplemente patético y estúpido.

-Sí, vamos.- saltó al levantarse y se miró en el espejo. Se puso polvo y brillo labial sólo para añadir color a sus labios. Sonrió a sí misma.

-Okay.- dijo Zoe en tono sospechoso.- ¿Qué con la repentina energía?

-Finalmente lo entendí. Voy a disfrutar la vida, dejar a un lado mi forma calmada y tímida, y dejarme llevar. Ya sabes, fiestas, diversión, lo que sea. No perderé mi tiempo de mal humor en alguna esquina llorando por un chico.- negó con la cabeza.- Esto es la preparatoria, y cosas así suceden. Aún seré yo, pero iré más allá de lo que era.

Dejó el brillo labial y tomó sus cosas para cambiarse.

-Quiero dejar todo, superarlo y empezar de cero.- dijo estando en el baño. Zoe se arreglaba frente al espejo poniéndose el uniforme de porrista y atando su cabello en una cola de caballo. Kari salió del baño en sus cortos shorts blancos, una blusa color lavanda, pegada al cuerpo con gorro y manga tres cuartos y se calzó con unas sandalias. Se colgó la cámara al cuello.

Una vez que estuvieron listas, salieron hacia el gimnasio.

El lugar comenzó a llenarse con multitudes, así como los observadores evacuaban las gradas. Los jugadores estaban en el interior de los vestidores, se preparan para su segundo juego. Todo el mundo estaba en su mejor condición, emocionados por el partido, excepto por uno que todo el tiempo estuvo tranquilo y no mostró mucho entusiasmo.

-¿Amigo?- Takuya ligeramente empujó un brazo de TK cuando se formaban.- ¿Estás bien? Te fuiste de nuevo.

El rubio no le dio una respuesta, tan sólo lo miró intentando enfocarse. Cuando entraron por las enormes puertas a la cancha, la multitud rugió.

-La cabeza aquí, hombre. Son las semifinales.- le recordó Kouji cuando se sentaron en sus bancas. Los Tigres estaban del lado opuesto ya listos. El anunciador dijo sus lineas antes de comenzar el partido.

-Reúnanse alrededor.- dijo el entrenador a voz alta.- Ahora escuchen. Ustedes ganan el juego y se van a las finales. La estrategia habitual y trabajen en equipo. No se estanquen en pasarle la pelota a alguien, ¿entendido?

Todos los jugadores asintieron.

-Halcones a la de tres. 1, 2, 3...

-¡Halcones!- y el silbato sonó. La multitud aplaudió cuando los cinco primeros se establecieron en el centro de la cancha. Kouji, TK, Takuya, Ryuk, y Ryo se posicionaron. El árbitro lanzó el balón en el aire, pero los Tigres lo atraparon. El juego comenzó y Kouji le robó el balón a un oponente, se lo pasó a Takuya que a su vez se lo pasó a TK. Con una buena posición de tres puntos ante el aro, tiró la pelota, pero falló.

A finales del primer cuarto, el marcador era 27-22 a favor de los Tigres. El desempeño de TK fue absolutamente sorpresivo. Sorprendentemente mal. Anotó sólo seis puntos en todo el tiempo y cometió tres faltas.

-Vayan por el marcador. No los dejen ganar. Si lo hacen, tendrán un juego más mañana. ¡Mantengan la cabeza en el partido!- dijo el entrenador levantando la voz durante un descanso cuando todos tomaban agua.

El silbato sonó otra vez y los muchachos regresaron.

-Hey, chico.- el entrenador llamó a TK.- Siéntate, Ken te cubrirá.- Ken trotó a la cancha.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido.- Oh, vamos entrenador. No puede hacerme esto a mí, ¡mire el marcador!- trató de hablar con algo de sentido cuando el segundo cuarto comenzaba.

-Lo sé. Y tú ni siquiera hiciste la mitad de esos. Te diré qué, muchacho, tú hiciste seis de esos veintidós puntos. ¿Qué demonios te pasó? ¿Tener tres faltas en el primer cuarto? ¿Estuviste pensando? Siéntate.

-Pero entrenador.- pasó su mano a través del sudado cabello, algo desesperado.- Son las semifinales. Necesitan un tirador.

-Anotaron gran parte de eso por sí mismos, TK. Tú no fuiste más que hacer el ridículo y arruinar el juego. Ahora siente tu trasero y deja de quejarte como una niña. No sé qué te pasó pero necesitas calmarte.- dijo, mirando el partido e ignorando al enfadado rubio en su banca. Él no estaba acostumbrado a eso, sentarse sin ayudar mientras los otros anotaban. No estaba acostumbrado a ser de los de la banca.

Miró el partido, dejando que el fuego de su cabeza disminuyera. Vio a Kari en las gradas, tomando fotos, cuando la voz del entrenador resonó en su oído.

-Es ella, ¿verdad?- preguntó el hombre mirando advertido al joven atleta y suspirando.- Así es la vida, muchacho. Es parte de crecer. Pero no dejes que te afecte.

TK lo miró sin entender su ayuda antes de desviar la atención. Todo el tiempo que se quedó viendo el partido, incluso cuando estaba jugando, no pudo sacarla de su cabeza. Él era la razón por lo que algo le había pasado antes, como Kouji le había dicho. Él la lastimó e hizo llorar. Él nunca quiso ni quería verla tan lastimada.

_No quiero que me estés cuidando, TK. Porque el único en hacerme daño aquí eres tú._

Esas fueron las palabras que le dijo en la tarde y que se repetían en su mente, haciéndolo perder la concentración. No era justo. Ella le hizo eso a mitad de un juego importante. Pero él cometió algunos errores que no lo dejarían en paz.

Literalmente... en paz.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sus compañeros regresaron, señalando la final del segundo cuarto. En ese momento, persuadió al entrenador para que lo dejara entrar al tercer cuarto y éste aceptó.

Durante el partido, se las arregló para hacer algunos puntos pero no fueron tan convincentes como otras veces. Todavía siguió fallando y en un instante que perdió la concentración se dio cuenta de sus actos. El marcador era 58 – 65 todavía a favor de los Tigres. TK fue capaz de encestar uno en la línea de los tres puntos antes del pitido final, terminando así el tercer cuarto.

_-_Necesitas más puntos y por favor.- el entrenador hizo hincapié en su tono, sintiéndose cansado de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez.- No hay un YO en el equipo. Tú, TK, ¿cuántas veces estuvo Ryo disponible y no le le diste el maldito balón mientras tú estabas siendo mutilado? ¡Tres veces!

El rubio miró a Ryo en un segundo con los ojos entrecerrados y salió del resto sin terminar lo que el entrenador tenía que decir. Volvió a los vestidores, buscando un fregadero donde se lavó la cara. Había estado haciendo un montón de tonterías por un tiempo. Además, hacía de su ya perdido juego un desastre. Obviamente, ellos ya lo tenían perdido. Se quedó sentado ahí hasta esperar el final. Se sentía débil e impotente. No pensando con claridad para hacer algo bien.

Cuando el gimnasio quedó solo y los observadores dejaron las gradas, los jugadores volvieron a entrar en los vestidores, con la mirada triste por la pérdida. El entrenador habló en un tono alto de voz antes de atormentarlos, dejando a los jugadores en la adversidad.

-Vamos chicos. Mañana, vamos a tener nuestra revancha. No vamos a llegar perdedores a casa. Así que es mejor que estén en mejor condición.- dijo el entrenador antes de irse.

-Hey, amigo.- Kouji se sentó al lado de TK.- Tienes que reponerte. No te castigues. Ella no es tu novia.

* * *

**© Cancercute copyright**


	16. Chapter 16

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de cancercute, su autora, la historia la encontrarán en mis favoritos bajo el nombre de Intimacy. Le he pedido a ella permiso para traducirla porque, a mí en lo personal, me parece una historia excelente. Sin duda alguna de las mejores en el Takari y creo que cualquier persona que ame el Takari debería leerla.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

La fría brisa sabatina soplaba sobre cierto rubio que trotaba por su vecindario escuchando música del ipod. Traía puesta una sudadera gris y unos shorts en color verde, intentando despejar con ejercicio su mente. La mayoría del tiempo le gustaba dormir hasta tarde los sábados pero hoy era diferente. Recordaba el último partido en Tokio, teniendo un montón de memorias durante y después del juego.

El último juego entre los Tigres de Nagasaki y Los Halcones de Odaiba terminó a favor de los segundos. Todo el mundo regresó a casa sonriendo y con un ánimo bastante levantado, especialmente los jugadores quienes hicieron sudar su trasero para tener la victoria. Pasaron al fin las semifinales y haciendo un recuento, su juego fue bastante bueno. Pero si él se enfocaba en sí mismo ese día, no hacía justicia a la palabra _bien_.

Su partido fue poco convincente. La manera en que llevaba el balón y encestaba lo hacía parecer como un tonto principiante. Estaba arrepentido de la manera en que actuó... pero ¿quién no reaccionaría así? De repente, la cosa que más te hizo feliz se alejaba. Y saber que fue tu culpa te hace sentir condenadamente patético y estúpido y lo único que quieres es regresar todo y hacer lo correcto.

Quitándose los audífonos, se detuvo frente a una cancha de básquetbol. Era una sencilla cancha de cemento, con dos aros y unas cuantas gradas a los lados. Se sentó en la fila inferior y se secó el sudor de la frente. La extrañaba. Extrañaba todo de ella. Su sonrisa, sus pucheros, la mirada acusadora cuando él le jugaba una broma. Realmente deseaba tocar su rostro otra vez, cuidarla, hacer todo lo que hacía por ella. Sentía el corazón roto. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y soltó un largo suspiro. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella ni siquiera le dio la oportunidad de explicar, lo dejó hablando solo. Quizás lo mejor era darle un poco de tiempo y espacio. Tal vez luego, en cualquier momento, todo se arreglaría. Todo lo que le quedaba era esperar.

-Amigo, te levantaste temprano. ¿Por qué?- dijo Kouji en voz alta al caminar hacia el rubio. Sorprendido al verlo ahí.

-Nah. No tenía qué hacer. ¿Tú qué?

-Veré a Zoe en unos minutos en el Starbucks.- respondió al sentarse a su lado.- ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Kari?

TK se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé, hombre. Hice algo estúpido, ¿ok? No, espera, no lo hice. Karyl fue.- se detuvo a pensar- Esa chica es una perra. Fue hasta mi habitación en su actitud de Megan Fox cuando me acababa de bañar. Intentando seducirme o algo. Creo que aún le gusto... y llegó Kari, entrando al cuarto y viéndonos semi desnudos.

-¡Qué desastre!

-Lo sé y ahora no quiere hablarme.

-Descuida, lo hará... probablemente.- agregó Kouji sonriendo.

-Hey, no creas que soy tonto.- se rió TK.- Es sólo que no puedo dejar de pensar en ella.

Kouji suspiró.

-Háblale cuando esté lista.

-¿En serio?- preguntó burlándose, ante la obviedad del asunto.

-Soy un experto, Takaishi.- sonrió.

* * *

_A veces está mal alejarse, aunque piensas que terminó_

_Sabiendo que hay mucho por decir_

_De repente el momento se fue_

_Todos tus sueños se cayeron_

_Y sólo quieres cambiar la manera en que el mundo va_

La siguiente semana en la escuela fue como TK se lo esperaba, un desaire de Kari. En su clase de inglés, en que eran compañeros de asiento, ella ni siquiera le profirió una palabra ni una mirada. En los pasillos, cuando accidentalmente se encontraban, ella estuvo distante y fría y se alejaba sin mucha emoción. Era como si no se hubieran conocido, como si él fuera un pariente extraño del vago pasado que ella había olvidado... o al menos intentaba olvidar.

-¿Debería seguir? ¿Estando distante?- le preguntó Kari a su mejor amiga mientras caminaban por el campus.- Digo, quizás estoy siendo muy dura. Tal vez debería empezar con borrón y cuenta nueva. Como si nada hubiera pasado en donde soy la normal fotógrafa escolar y él es el famoso jugador MVP. Y ya, es todo.

-Mmm si eso es lo que quieres. Pero en serio, ¿estás bien? ¿De verdad?- preguntó Z preocupada.

-Estoy bien con eso. No necesito consuelo. Todo terminó. ¿Por qué tengo que llorar? No soy una damisela en apuros. No seré una de esas patéticas chicas.

-Ok, entonces. Tú eliges.

-Oye, te veo luego. Voy a trabajar hasta tarde. Parece que tengo otra asignación sobre deportes y debo tomar fotos. Del equipo de fútbol.- hizo un gesto gracioso al mencionar aquello.

-Oh, buena suerte con eso.- Z le guiñó un ojo antes de despedirse.- Te veo luego.

En la preparatoria, siempre se espera que todo vaya absolutamente bien. Las cosas suceden, incluso si las deseas o no. Conoces gente que es tan desordenada como tú y está en medio de la lucha por sobrevivir. Y en esa etapa, experimentas el fracaso... en cualquier categoría. Porque a veces, no tenemos que conquistar todas las batallas de la vida... a menudo todo lo que necesitamos es sobrevivir y mantener el ritmo.

Suspiró mientras iba a su casillero antes de Biología. No importaba cuánto se esforzara y en parecer despreocupada e indiferente, aún no podía sacarlo de su mente. ¿Por qué le pasó esto? ¿Qué hizo para merecer el dolor? Cada vez que lo veía y escuchaba su nombre, emanaba un dolor del corazón. Lo único que hacía era apretar su pecho y mirar a otro lado, evitar la causa de su herida. Era todo lo que podía hacer, esquivar el dolor de corazón, alejarse de aquellas cosas que la hicieran quedarse en silencio. A pesar de los intentos en vano de superarlo, lo único que obtenía era recordarlo más. Porque ella simplemente no podía olvidarlo.

Abriendo su casillero, tomó una liga y se ató su cabello achocolatado en una cola de caballo. Al verse en el espejo se sorprendió del reflejo. Era él, mirándola a lo lejos con sus anhelantes y melancólicos ojos azules. Por un segundo, se perdieron en sus miradas. Con la mente nublada y confusas emociones. No podía apartarse de aquellos ojos porque por alguna razón, había algo en él que la sostenía. No tenía sentido en realidad... porque todo lo que veían eran sus ojos enfocados en ella.

-Kari, hola.- una voz la trajo de vuelta a la realidad cuando Ryo se apareció. Instantáneamente ella se quitó de ahí y lo saludó, tomando su libro de Biología.

-Oh, hola.- sonrió.

-¿Cómo has estado? Tú sabes... por eso. Sólo quiero, bueno, ver por ti.

-Estoy bien, en serio.- dijo, mostrando una encantadora sonrisa como cualquier típica adolescente haría... mientras intentaba sacarse de la mente aquél extraño incidente.- Gracias por preguntar, qué considerado.

-De nada.- sonrió, él.- ¿Así que vas a clase de Biología?

Ella asintió.

-También es mi siguiente clase.- caminaron hasta el salón designado, ella no pudo evitar voltear y buscarlo. Vio a TK de espaldas, caminando en dirección opuesta por el pasillo, pasando su mano por el cabello en un inexplicable sentimiento de ansiedad.

Por alguna razón, de toda la miseria y heridas, todo lo que ella quería era ser indiferente y no dar señales sobre uno de esos malditos sentimientos de arrepentimiento hacia él. No podía evitar preocuparse.

* * *

Luego, esa tarde, Kari fue al edificio del consejo estudiantil, llevaba su cámara en la mochila dispuesta a terminar su tarea. Al tiempo que bajaba las pequeñas escaleras, accidentalmente golpeó a Karyl en el hombro.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó y continuó caminando.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo sientes?- repitió en tono sarcástico al voltearse y encarar a Kari. La otra castaña se detuvo y miró a la otra miembro de su organización. No era una confrontación común y Kari se sorprendió un poco por la reacción. De toda la basura que estaba viviendo ahora, con la que no quería lidiar e intentaba olvidar, enfrentarse con la actitud de Karyl era la última cosa que se le antojaba. En ese momento todo lo que se planteó hacer fue alejarse y evitar peleas innecesarias. Pero sin pensarlo, le respondió.

-Sí. Dije lo siento. ¿Eso te molesta?- contestó en el mismo tono levantando una ceja.

-Lo siento no cubre toda la farsa que hiciste con mi novio.- Karyl se cruzó de brazos, enviándole a Kari miradas horribles.

-¿Hola? ¿En qué siglo vives? Por lo que sé, ustedes ya habían roto para cuando yo empecé a salir con él.

-Me subestimas mucho. Estuviste coqueteando con él, perra.- levantó la voz enojada.- Pequeña zorra inocente sólo te le pegaste. Justo como cualquier otra zorra lo haría.

Kari se quedó asombrada ante lo que escuchaba y sintió el coraje elevarse.- No me llamaste así.- intentó restregarlo.

-Oh, sí lo hice. ¿Por qué? ¿Nadie te lo había dicho? Bueno, bienvenida al mundo real, mi cielo. Mejor que guardes tu distancia hacia él al menos que quieras ser llamada perra.

Antes de decir más, Kari le dio una bofetada dejándole toda la mejilla roja.

-¡Argh, perra!- Karyl empezó a jalar el cabello de Kari, provocando una escena nada placentera afuera del edificio. Estaban jalándose el cabello y la ropa.

-¡Quítame tus sucias manos de encima!- gritó Kari tomando un mechón del largo cabello ondulado de la otra y empujándolo en su cara.

-No debiste haberme golpeado imbécil.- escupió Karyl, empujándola fuertemente de la blusa.

-¿Qué está pasando?- interrumpió Ryo alejando a su prima de Kari.

-No lo hubiera hecho si hubieras cerrado tu bocota.- respondió, arreglándose a sí misma.

-Qué... ¿qué pasó aquí?- de la nada llegó TK, parándose entre las dos castañas.

-¡Pero qué coincidencia!- se burló Kari en frente del rubio.- Bueno, tu novia me atacó, diciéndome lo zorra que soy por aferrarme a ti. Supongo que ustedes dos tienen que arreglar su estúpido problema antes de envolverme. No sé qué demonios les pasó, dementes. Pero por amor a Dios déjenme fuera de eso. Consigan una vida.

Cogió su mochila y les dio la espalda.

-Espera.- TK la tomó de la muñeca por instinto.- Lo siento, Kari.

-Sí, TK, sé que lo sientes.- lo interrumpió. Sin mirarlo y zafando su muñeca de la mano.- Lo he oído mil veces.- agregó antes de irse.

_Dime si has amado y perdido a alguien_

_Deseo que haya una oportunidad de decir que lo siento_

_¿No puedes ver? Es como siento que estamos, bebé_

_¿Has sentido que tu corazón se rompe?_

_Mirando al camino que debes tomar_

_Debí saber, porque amé y perdí el día que te dejé ir_

Intentando detener las lágrimas que estaban por caer, sacó la cámara de su mochila y se la colgó al cuello. No era el mejor momento para quebrarse. Para mostrar lo vulnerable que se había vuelto. No debía dejar a sus emociones dominar sobre otras cosas de mayor importancia. Así no debían ser las cosas. Necesitaba ser fuerte, aunque fuera sólo verlo cada día y lidiar con ello. Sólo tomaría unas cuantas sonrisas falsas, e incluso unas mentiras, para pasar el día.

En ese preciso momento, algo se le ocurrió. Estaba mintiéndose a sí misma. Recordó la conversación anterior con Zoe, creyó que podía seguir con el presente y borrar lo demás, como si nunca hubiera pasado. Pero no, no podía. Porque eso siempre estaría en el pasado. No se iría porque sí, desaparecer y nunca regresar. Ella no estaría aquí ahora si no fuera por el pasado. Sin importar cuándo doliera, no se perdería de la agenda. Estaría ahí, el dolor, la herida, el pasado, por siempre en su memoria, acechándola, y es la única cosa que la haría una persona fuerte. Esa cicatriz en sus recuerdos, un recordatorio punzante de lo que la hizo independiente. O cómo podría ser. O quién sería.

Dándole rienda suelta al pensamiento, enderezó la espalda y sonrió al entrar al campo de fútbol. Los jugadores estaban en medio de un juego cuando llegó. Se sentó en una de las gradas y tomó un par de fotos mientras esperaba que terminaran.

Entretenida con el juego, vio a Daisuke saludarla, ella sólo le sonrió. Pensando en eso, nunca lo quiso conocer a pesar de que él la cortejaba. Nunca se dio la oportunidad de conocerlo por quién es interiormente. Ni siquiera se dio la oportunidad de que fueran amigos. Pero si lo hacía, podría terminar mal... tomando por ejemplo como las cosas terminaron con...

Alejó aquél pensamiento. De cualquier forma, no había manera de compararlo a él con _el otro_. Seguramente eran diferentes.

Minutos después, el juego terminó y ella bajó de las gradas. Por cosa común, le pidió permiso al entrenador de tomar fotos de todo el equipo. Aceptando, no se tardó mucho finalizar su tarea. Después de un par de fotos, le agradeció y apuradamente guardó sus cosas porque estaba oscureciendo.

-Hey, Kari. Mucho sin hablar.- saludó alegremente Daisuke, ahora limpio luego de haber sudado durante una hora.

-Sí, lo sé.- sonrió.- Estoy apurada. Está atardeciendo y debo llegar a casa pronto...

-Relájate. Te acompañaré. No es la gran cosa.- se ofreció.

-¿En serio?- preguntó sorprendida.- Gracias.

-Claro. ¿Lista?

-Ajá.- tomó su mochila y se la colgó en los hombros.

-Al menos es bueno, ¿sabes? Podemos ponernos al día. No he tenido contacto contigo desde hace mucho- comenzó Daisuke cuando iban por el patio escolar.

-Cierto. ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien. Lo mismo de siempre. Fútbol, escuela... sí... ¿y tú?

-Oh, yo. Bueno, lidiando con cosas. No realmente buenas pero ahí voy.

-Mmm... oculto, borroso.- se burló.- ¿Qué clase de persona entiende esa respuesta?- el ambiente entre los dos se sentía ligero, confortante y amigable.

-Oh.- alzó la ceja sin comprender.- No un tonto, por supuesto.- se rió.

-Auch.- se quejó.

-Estoy jugando.- pasaron por el gimnasio y notaron que las luces seguían encendidas y el sonido de balones siendo botados podía escucharse. Ambos se asomaron pero Kari rápidamente desvió la vista.

-Tú sales con ese chico TK ¿verdad? Lo último que escuché.- él casualmente lo mencionó.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué? No. No salgo con él, nunca lo hice. Ni siquiera éramos amigos... eso fue hace mucho.- él notó la forma en que ella tartamudeó y lo defensiva que se puso. Había algo en su voz que lo hacía sentir que no quería hablar de ello.- Prefiero no hablar de eso.

-Oh, lo siento.- se disculpó.

-Está bien.- sonrió. Estaban fuera de la escuela ya, camino a casa de Kari.

-Bueno, es muy agradable pasar el tiempo contigo. Nunca hicimos esto antes, pero es bueno. Me gusta.- él intentó hacer ameno el momento mientras caminaban. Kari lo miró de reojo y luego se volteó.

-Oh, bien... yo...- se trabó con las palabras, no sabiendo qué decir.

-Espera, no, no no.- él sacudió las manos en frente de ella.- No es eso. No es lo que piensas. No me malentiendas. Lo que quiero decir es que no me gustas como... tú sabes... como antes. No que no me gustes ahora... pero no como antes. ¿Me expliqué?- frunció el ceño esperando que comprendiera.- ¿No entendiste lo que quise decir?

Kari formó una "O" con sus labios.

-Lo entiendo. Ya no te gusto pero te agrada que pasemos tiempo juntos.

-Sí, eso. Y no te preocupes. Lo sé. Sin esperanzas, sin hacerme ilusiones o algo, etc, etc, etc.- ambos se rieron.- Somos amigos.

Eso la sorprendió.

-Sí.- quedamente respondió.- Sí, somos amigos.

Sonrió para sí misma. Se sentía bien tener un amigo hombre por una vez y no preocuparse porque fuera a enamorarse de ella porque ya había quedado claro que no sucedería. Se sentía aliviada de que Daisuke pensara en ellos como amigos sin importar lo que sucedió antes. A ella nunca le importó cuando la conquistaba. Él era una buena persona. Se dijo a sí misma que no arruinaría la amistad que le estaba ofreciendo.

Tuvieron una larga plática antes de llegar a casa de Kari. Riendo, compartiendo experiencias y confesando lo que pensaban de cada uno.

-Gracias por traerme a casa.- dijo ella.

-Cosa entendible. Para un tonto, soy una excelente persona.- se jactó.- Nunca olvidaré que me llamaste tonto.

-Te dije que estaba jugando.- se rió.- Pero en serio, gracias.

-Sí, sí, sí. Aún así no eres tan amable.- le enseñó la lengua infantilmente.

-Ugh, como sea.- volteó los ojos y soltó una risa.- Buenas noches.- giró la perilla.

-Ok. Buenas noches.- con eso, Daisuke la dejó entrar a su tranquila casa. Tai ya no estaba ahí desde que volvió a la escuela. Además, sus papás no llegarían hasta dentro de dos semanas, así que por ahora, estaba sola.

* * *

_Sólo estamos tú y yo y nadie más_

_Siento como si estuviera colgando de un hilo, es un largo camino_

_He intentado respirar, pero estoy luchando por aire_

_Estoy en el punto más bajo sin un lugar a donde ir_

Se acomodó en el sillón, apenas había terminado su tarea y estaba por encender la televisión cuando golpearon la puerta. Curioseó en quién la podría visitar a esa hora. Y curiosidad fue la última cosa que sintió al ver cara a cara la persona que tenía en frente.

-¿Qué... qué estás... haciendo aquí?- intento sonar normal y agradable como si fuera un gran error.

-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó él seriamente, sus ojos no mostraban mas que la necesidad de una oportunidad y arrepentimiento.

Kari se tragó el nudo en la garganta y se acercó a él en el porche, apoyándose en un muro junto a las escaleras.

-Sí, tengo tiempo. ¿De qué quieres hablar?- quería sonar despreocupada, como si no fuera la gran cosa... para poder mantenerse alejada del drama y la debilidad... y no llorar en frente de él. Porque honestamente, ya no podía soportarlo. Estaba harta, cansada de tantas lágrimas.

-Nosotros. Esto. Todo.- hizo un gesto con las manos.- Estoy muy, muy apenado, especialmente hace rato...

-TK.- lo interrumpió. El sonido de su nombre hizo que su corazón latiera más fuerte.- Te has disculpado cientos de veces y te dije que está bien. Entre más lo haces, más molesto se vuelve.

-Sí, pero hice cosas realmente estúpidas y...

-Sí, sé cuánto lo sientes. Cuánto deseas regresar todo. Cuánto quieres que las cosas regresen a la normalidad... al final, sigue doliendo lo mismo. ¿Y eso cambiará algo?- intentó hablar razonablemente.

-Escucha.- ella asintió.- Dejé que Karyl se metiera entre nosotros y ya no dejaré que eso pase, Kari.

Ella frunció el ceño, él era increíble.

-Dios, TK, ¿crees que es por ella? No, no es sólo ella, eres tú. Y no hubo un nosotros. Éramos dos amigos que salían, que se dejaron llevar con tanta broma. Enfréntalo, sólo eran tonterías.

-¿Bromas? ¿Tonterías? ¿Qué te hace pensar eso, Kari? ¿Creíste que soy el típico tonto que va de chica en chica rompiendo sus corazones?

-Aparentemente, sí. No puedes dejar las cosas sin arreglar con Karyl y pasar a la siguiente chica. Tenían cosas que resolver, ¿no lo entiendes? Cosas de las que no tenía idea. Y de repente llego a la foto, agregándome a tus problemas. Es tu problema, TK, no mío. Me arrastraste a esto y me caí junto contigo. No quiero que Karyl me odie por algo que no hice.

-Lo que tuve con Karyl terminó, Kari, lo sabes.

-Eso creía, pero no. Aparentemente, ella no. ¿Por qué me atacó, entonces? Habla con ella. No me des una razón o excusa para no hacerlo.

Pasó su mano por el rubio cabello desesperado.

-Ella no es importante para nosotros.- intentó razonar en voz baja al acercarse a ella.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué te pones en ese plan?- argumentó.- Te estoy dando tiempo y espacio... que ambos necesitamos.

-Tú eres la que lo hace difícil, Kari. Me has ignorado, no me dejas explicarte lo que pasó, ¿no lo entiendes?- levantó la voz intentando ser persuasivo. La tomó de los hombros mirándola con una pasión sincera... de forma que quería que las cosas se arreglaran.- Te quiero.

Y con eso, todo se paró. Ella quedó en un ataque deliberado como si el mundo entero se detuviera y todo lo que sentía era confusión. No quería verlo porque sabía que sufriría incoherencia. Su pecho estaba golpeando tan insanamente rápido porque lo que él le dijo la tomó desprevenida. Era más de lo que esperaba escuchar.

TK agregó.

-Nunca te lo dije antes porque tenía miedo, Kari. Porque sería dejarme a mí mismo ser susceptible a ti. Y tenía miedo porque sé que tú eres la única que puede romperme el corazón.

Era demasiado para una noche. La realidad se vino abajo con ella.

-No, no. Tú no. Lo dijiste porque te sientes culpable, porque no me dejas razón para no arreglar el problema.- estuvo en desacuerdo con aquella confesión. Y al hacer eso, se sentía débil. Estaba a punto de llorar, intentó que no se le quebrara la voz.- No soy una sustituta en ese espacio vacío que tienes, TK. Tus sentimientos no son lo único importante. Tengo sentimientos también, por si no lo sabías.- se mordió el labio inferior para no decir cosas sin pensar.

-Supongo que no me crees.- concluyó, decepcionado, triste y arrepentido. Se acercó más cerrando el espacio entre ambos, acariciando sus brazos con las manos. Perdió todas las esperanzas que tenía con ella.

-No.- ella susurró, escondiendo el nudo en su garganta que quebraría su voz.- No te creo.

Escuchando su respuesta, no perdió el tiempo e hizo lo que el instinto le pedía. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella justo en ese momento. La besó apasionadamente con muchas emociones inexpresables, dolor, querer y necesitar. Fuertemente apretó sus labios contra los de ella, moviéndolos en una manera que el tiempo parecía no correr, como si sólo tuviera esos minutos para sentirse feliz y vivo de nuevo.

Y para su sorpresa, ella respondió. Estaba perdida otra vez, llevada a esa hermosa sensación de sus labios bailando con los suyos. Lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos y continuó besándolo. Sus corazones latían en un ritmo que vibraba con el beso que se prolongó más, había pasado tiempo desde el último. Sabían que en algún momento, terminaría y la arena en el reloj se movería rápido.

Dios, sabían que lo extrañaron. La suavidad de los labios, la manera en que se movían. Era el cielo... como en una épica historia que en cualquier minuto terminaría. Sus hambrientos labios se aferraban, saboreando cada momento de placer que no querían desperdiciar. Sin pensamientos coherentes, TK deslizó su lengua por la boca de Kari, quien la abrió sin titubear. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos mientras él llevó sus manos a la cintura, acercándola a su pecho. Lengua a lengua. Pecho a pecho. El calor en sus cuerpos llegó al contacto en que sus lenguas debatían en un infinito beso.

Los labios de TK viajaron por los de Kari, rozando luego su cuello, inhalando su esencia y plantando algunos besos. Ella cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando sus manos del cuello las acercó a su cintura. Despacio, lo empujó un poco para dar un poco de espacio.

Deliberadamente, Kari apartó las manos de TK, sin molestarse en mirarlo. Él dio un paso hacia atrás esperando a que ella dijera algo.

-Yo no... no puedo... hacer esto. Lo siento. Por favor, vete.- su voz se quebró y sin dudarlo se metió a la casa, dejándolo como un tonto, parado en su porche. Una vez dentro, se rompió en pedazos, en una fracción de segundo las lágrimas empezaron a caer, inundando sus mejillas.

_Todos necesitan inspiración_

_Todos necesitan una canción_

_Una hermosa melodía cuando la noche sea larga_

_Porque no hay garantía de que la vida es fácil_

Lloró otra vez, dejándose quebrar. Presionando su espalda contra la puerta. Se derrumbó sentada. No se suponía que eso pasara. Eso no debió haber ocurrido. Era cada vez más difícil respirar. Se cubrió la boca para evitar que sus sollozos se escaparan. Ella debía ser mejor que esto, más fuerte que esto. Se lo había prometido.

¿Pero qué? Él. Siempre hacía las cosas más difíciles. Siempre pensó que podría mejorarlas. Pero no era cierto. Y ahora, mirando a dónde la había llevado, hasta sus pies, llorando y afligiéndose por falta de aire para respirar. Podía sentir la herida abrirse otra vez y dolía. No había palabras elegantes para describir cómo se sentía, simplemente dolía como el infierno. Creyó que podía actuar normal y no caer en eso, pero no, Karyl tenía razón. Era la realidad, un lugar donde la felicidad no podía ser garantizada y el dolor siempre estaría presente. La frase "todo estará bien" era demasiado fantasiosa. No había consuelo suficiente ya.

Se calmó un poco, se envolvió a sí misma con los brazos y abrazó sus rodillas.

Odiaba admitirlo pero tenían algo en común. Ambas fueron heridas por el mismo chico. Y ahora, no sabía a quién odiar más si a TK o a Karyl.

Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y miró al techo, las lágrimas aún resbalaban por sus pálidas mejillas. Recordando su encuentro hace un momento, tenía que confesar, ese beso fue más allá del significado literal de sorprendente. A medida, fue maravillosamente asombroso, como fuegos artificiales brillando en un cielo nocturno con música.

Pero... siempre había algo negativo en todo. Luego de ese bello momento, ¿por qué de repente se derrumbó?

_Sí, cuando mi mundo se está alejando_

_Cuando ya no hay luces en la oscuridad_

_Es cuando te miro_

Su teléfono de repente sonó. Le tomó un momento levantarse para agarrarlo... _Ryo llamando_.

Presionó el botón verde y se lo llevó al oído. Se limpió las lágrimas y tomó aire.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, mmm... abre tu puerta.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

-Sólo hazlo. No te dolerá, lo prometo.

Cuidadosamente hizo lo que le indicó. Al abrir la puerta, Ryo estaba ahí parado, sonriendo con el teléfono en el oído y un bote de helado en la otra mano.

-Yo vi lo que pasó antes... pero no fue intencional. Así que traje helado por si te hace sentir mejor.- sonrió, intentando hacer ameno el momento.

Guardaron sus teléfonos y la castaña lo dejó entrar.

-No tenías que.- agarró el bote y puso un poco en dos tazas, dándole una a Ryo. Se sentó a su lado en el sillón.

Hablaron por un buen rato, se rieron, compartieron bromas, etc. No era una esperada sesión reconfortante pero al menos, la hizo no pensar en _él_ por un momento.

-Oye, quiero mostrarte algo. ¿Puedes salir?- preguntó Ryo.- No es tan tarde aún.

Kari miró al reloj. 9:23pm.

-Supongo. ¿Cuánto nos tardaremos?

-No mucho. Vamos.- se levantó.- Trae tu chaqueta.- ella la tomó y salieron. Su carro estaba estacionado a un lado de su casa.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-Está cerca. No te preocupes.- sonrió él y entró al carro. Una vez dentro, encendió el motor y arrancó.

Kari estaba un poco sorprendida cuando llegaron al lugar. Había un montón de jóvenes como ellos y otros que parecían mayores. Eran un montón de chicos con chaquetas, chicas con shorts y minifaldas y carros... muchos carros.

-¿Tú corres?- preguntó asombrada. Él asintió y estacionó el carro.

-¿Desde cuándo?- salieron del vehículo. La noche estaba bastante fresca y fue bueno que ella llevara su chaqueta. Pero eso no hacía justicia a los cortos shorts que vestía.

-Desde éste año.- respondió y algunos de sus amigos se acercaron.

-Hey, hombre.- uno saludó.

-Qué onda, amigo.- dijo otro.- ¿Quién es la chica?

-Sólo una amiga.- y de la nada, Kari escuchó que dijeron su nombre.

-¡Kari! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

La castaña se volteó y sorprendentemente se encontró con Zoe.

-¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-Vengo con mi primo. Él corre. Me enteré del lugar hace una semana. ¿Con quién vienes?

Kari le señaló con la cabeza en dirección a Ryo y Zoe puso una extraña expresión. La rubia levantó una ceja.

-Te explicaré luego.- dijo.

-Así que, Kari, ¿quieres venir? Voy a correr.- interrumpió Ryo.

-Mmm... no sé.- se sentía incómoda. Diablos, era su primera vez ahí. Ni siquiera sabía que el lugar existía.

-Relájate, no será peligroso. Te lo prometo.

-Mmm, supongo. ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó para asegurarse.

-Por supuesto que sí. Vamos.- le señaló el carro.

-Ok. Te veo luego, Z.- Kari sonrió a su mejor amiga antes de entrar al auto.- Sigo sorprendida, ¿sabes?- le dijo a Ryo cuando encendía el motor y se acercaba a la línea de salida.- No es como si todos los días descubriera un lugar como este. ¿No es ilegal?

-Sí, lo es.- respondió confidencialmente.

-¿Y eso te parece bien?- preguntó aturdidamente nerviosa.

-Claro. No ha sucedido una accidente... ni una sola vez desde que la gente empezó a correr aquí.- la miró con esos ojos grises llenos de emoción y confianza.- Oye, no te pongas nerviosa.- le sostuvo las manos, garantizándole que nada iría mal. Ella miró sus manos, y en un segundo, sintió una vibra rara. Pero de inmediato se sacó el sentimiento.- Estás insultando mis habilidades de conductor.- sonrió.

Ella sonrió también.

-Ok.

-Ahora, ponte el cinturón y prepárate para la diversión.- él inclinó su asiento, con una mano en la palanca de cambios y otra en el volante. Presionó el acelerador, haciendo al vehículo sonar. A su derecha estaba su oponente, también listo para comenzar.

Una chica se paró en frente de los dos carros, con una mano al aire. 1, 2, 3... y ¡Comienza!

Ryo subió la velocidad, presionando el acelerador al máximo, corriendo a cientos de kilómetros por hora. Estaba a unos centímetros atrás de su oponente más o menos. Aceleró el motor y fue a toda velocidad, pasándolo.

-¡Oh, por Dios! Esto es tan rápido.- Kari estaba abrumada. Nunca en su vida había experimentado esa sensación física y por una vez, se sintió bien. Se rió de emoción y sorpresa.- Más rápido. Está detrás de nosotros.- dijo al voltear a ver su oponente. Ryo hizo un giro en U, volviendo de nuevo a la pista para el final.

El motor seguía sonando y la adrenalina fue sorprendente. Ella aplaudió con entusiasmo a medida que se acercaba a la línea de meta.

-¡Vamos! ¡Más rápido! Nos está alcanzando.

Y en un pestañeo, cruzaron la línea. La multitud sonó y Ryo apretó los frenos.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Eso fue súper!- sonrió Kari, Ryo devolvió el gesto.

-Lo sé. Amo la adrenalina y sentir la victoria.- suspiró. Con esas palabras, Kari recordó una línea en particular. Era la misma cosa que TK decía cuando describía el básquetbol. Por un momento, se perdió en sus pensamientos de nuevo.

-Hey, ¿estás bien?- interrumpió Ryo. Ella pestañeó un par de veces al verlo.

-Oh, sí.- rió.- ¡Ganamos!

-¡Sí!- él aún seguía agitado. Un momento de silencio cayó sobre ellos.

Ryo salió del auto y mucha gente se acercó a felicitarlo. Kari también salió y se apartó de la multitud, divisó a Z a unos centímetros de ahí.

-Hey.- se acercó, la rubia estaba recargada en un auto.

-¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Qué sentiste?- preguntó emocionada.

-¡Salvaje! Fue asombroso. Deberías intentar.- se recargó a su lado.

Z se rió.

-Ahora dime. ¿Por qué estás con él?- se mojó los labios y levantó una ceja.

La castaña volteó los ojos y empezó a contarle todo lo que pasó en esa noche desde Karyl.

-¡Por Dios! ¿Eso hiciste? ¡No te creo!

-Lo sé, pero ella realmente me fastidió.

-No eso. Me refiero a TK... rompiste el corazón del pequeño, K.- puso una expresión de lástima.

-Como sea, Z. No hablemos de eso, ¿quieres?- dejo a un lado el tema.

La rubia se rió.

-Estoy bromeando, K. Ilumíname. ¿Qué piensas de Ryo?

-Mmm... es bueno. Ha sido realmente amable.

-¿Crees que está lindo?- preguntó sospechosamente.

-¿Qué? ¿En serio, Z?- respondió.

-¿Qué? Digo, míralo... es alto, delgado, tiene buenos bíceps y cabello.

-Estás loca. No estoy para citas ahora, ¿lo sabías? No luego de lo que pasó con TK.- explicó.- Espera. ¿Kouji sabe que estás aquí?

-Mmm... no. Y por favor no le digas. Que sea nuestro sucio secreto, K.- se rió.

-¡Dios, Z! Eres tan divertida.- Kari vio a Ryo llamarle con la mano para que regresara.- Me tengo que ir, te veo mañana.

-Claro.

Y ya que Kari estuvo en el carro, Ryo arrancó.

-Vamos. Te llevaré a casa. Es tarde.- manejó hasta allá.

-Gracias, de verdad. Ya tengo mi mente en otras cosas.- estaba verdaderamente agradecida por esa noche. Al menos en un momento, no se iría a dormir llorando.

-De nada. Me pregunto si... ¿quieres venir conmigo cada vez que corra?- él sugirió.

-Ya veremos.

Después de unas vueltas, llegaron a la casa. Él estacionó el coche y la miró con tanto cuidado.

-Gracias por traerme, Ryo. Y por el helado. Muchas gracias.- sonrió.

-Mmm Kari...- empezó a hablar en un tono serio, y de una manera muy diferente. Su mirada era fuerte y considerada. Poco a poco, levantó sus manos y rozó un mechón de cabello de su cara, acariciando su rostro antes de irse.- De verdad me gustas.

* * *

**Canciones del capítulo:**

**Have you ever – S Club 7**

**Me without you – Ashley Tisdale**

**When I look at you – Miley Cyrus.**

**© Cancercute copyright**


	17. Chapter 17

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de cancercute, su autora, la historia la encontrarán en mis favoritos bajo el nombre de Intimacy. Le he pedido a ella permiso para traducirla porque, a mí en lo personal, me parece una historia excelente. Sin duda alguna de las mejores en el Takari y creo que cualquier persona que ame el Takari debería leerla.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

_¿Era una noche fría?_

_¿O eras tú?_

_Estoy aplastado y sofocado_

_Y no sé qué hacer_

Dejo la casa lleno de rechazo. No pudo mas que andar por las calles cargando un corazón roto y con el ceño destrozado. Y al andar, no quiso llegar a su hogar. Era el último lugar en el que quería estar esa noche... escenas de lo sucedido flotaban en su mente, haciendo más difícil superarlo, o dejarlo ir. Por centésima vez se le escapó otro suspiro de los labios, ya nada tenía sentido.

La manera en que se sentía era nueva, reciente. Nunca había experimentado algo así y no tenía una maldita idea de qué hacer. Tal vez si no hubiese sido un idiota asustado al admitir sus sentimientos, nada de esto estaría pasando. O tal vez si no hubiera sido tan estúpido y arreglado las cosas del pasado, esto no hubiera ocurrido. Pero era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse ahora. Lo que pasó, pasó y ahora sólo le quedaba crear un mejor final.

Caminó hasta darse cuenta que llegó a cierto vecindario en el que usualmente no iba mucho por esos días. Claramente no estaba pensando bien pero algo lo impulsó a subir las escaleras de cierta casa familiar. No sabía lo que hacía, sus pies lo llevaron ahí. La rutina le pareció reconocible, como lo había hecho un par de veces en el pasado. Y aparentemente por razones innecesarias.

Golpeó la puerta y esperó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿Qué haría cuando la puerta de abriera? ¿Qué iba a decir? Las cosas eran diferentes ahora, no como cuando él era un descuidado y no estaba enamorado.

Pero la puerta se abrió.

Cuando vio a Karyl, la realidad cayó y lo hizo volver a la escena.

-¿TK?- dijo su nombre en voz baja, sorprendida al ver al rubio de pie.

Él la miró, observó su rostro. Intentó saber qué estaba haciendo ahí o por qué sus pies lo llevaron hasta allá pero no había una razón aparente. Todo en lo que pensó al verla es que ella era la causante de todos los desastres en su vida. Por qué Kari lo hizo a un lado, por qué le dejó decir cosas que él no quería, por qué formó un espacio frío entre ellos. La persona de la que más se preocupaba ahora lo evadía... y eso le dolía.

-Lo... lo siento. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo.- se disculpó, dio la vuelta para alejarse.

-TK, espera.- Karyl lo detuvo del brazo.- Por favor.

Él dejó escapar un agraviante suspiro.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres, Karyl? Estoy harto de lidiar con toda tu basura.- dijo irritado.

Por primera vez, Karyl le pareció frágil. Era más allá de su actitud fría y perra. Realmente parecía tener emociones, nada que hubiera visto antes. Se veía tan rota y herida. TK se quedó atontado, perfectamente cautivado de la inusual expresión de ella.

-Te necesito. Te quiero.- rogó mientras las lágrimas empezaban a correr.- Por favor danos otra oportunidad.

-No. Eso no pasará. Claramente tú hiciste de mi vida un infierno.- explicó un poco enojado. Le quitó las manos de encima y la vio llorar.- Sabes que no quiero nada contigo.

-TK, por favor. No te he olvidado. No puedo.- intentó persuadirlo con un montón de lágrimas que brotaban del dolorido pecho.- Sé que hice mal pero fue por nosotros.

-¿Nosotros?- repitió enojado.- Sabes lo que quería, Karyl. Y no eras tú. No malgastes mi tiempo con tu drama.

Le dolió al irse contra ella. Sus sollozos eran intensos la hacían ver que en verdad tenía corazón.

-Aún sigo enamorada de ti.- admitió.

-Pero yo no. ¿No lo entiendes? Nunca volveré a estar contigo.- dijo ya molesto. Pasó su mano por el cabello.- Ya no quiero seguir con esto, Karyl.

Había dicho suficiente. Le dio la espalda y la dejó ahí llorando. Casi se sentía apenado por lo que hacía pero ya no podía cargar más con ella.

-Por favor.- suplicó llorando, al verlo bajar las escaleras.- TK, estoy embarazada.

* * *

_Tal vez soy yo_

_Estoy cansado de preguntarme_

_¿Por qué aún puedes sonreír?_

_Aunque me estés lastimando_

La noche fue larga... eterna... oscura... muy confusa y distraída, lo mantuvo despierto en su suave cama, mirando a algún espacio en el techo de su pesado cuarto. Sin duda no dormiría esa noche.

Una y otra vez, deambulaba. Se volteaba a la izquierda, a la derecha, mirando hacia arriba, boca abajo... todo. Hizo todas las posibles posiciones para poder acomodarse y dormir, pero nada resultó.

Intentó descifrar su más reciente descubrimiento. La acusó de mentirosa pese a que le dijo que estaba embarazada. ¿Pero qué esperaba ella? ¿Que la tomara en sus brazos y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien? ¿Que estaría ahí para ella? No. Detestaba a esa mujer y quería pruebas, saber si no era uno de esos engaños que ella usaba. Porque Dios sabría lo que eso significaba en su vida.

No estaba listo para ser papá. Diablos, no quería tener nada que ver con la mujer.

Pensando en las futuras posibilidades no pudo descansar. No podía apagar su cerebro. Eran casi las 2:00am y nada progresaba, así que se levantó y salió de casa. Las luces mercuriales estaban encendidas mientras paseaba por el vecindario. Lo mejor que se le ocurría era ir a encestar unos balones a la cancha cerca del río.

Era la primera vez en su vida que sentía tanta ansiedad. Nunca dejaba que algo lo afectara en cuando a una chica refiere. Además de la estupidez de sus acciones que lo llevaron hasta ahí, tenía que saber si lo que decía Karyl era verdad.

Casi siempre, la verdad nos confunde, dada la inseguridad del mundo, él dudaba de todo lo que escuchaba. Lo que sucede en realidad es que fallamos al creer en la verdad y preferimos considerar las mentiras porque no duelen. Las mentiras siempre cubren algo malo, algo que hiere. Por eso mentimos para evadir el dolor de la verdad... antes de darnos cuenta de que son mucho peores.

Y sí, no sabía en qué creer. Debido a que Kari ya lo había rechazado y Karyl estaba ahí, presentándole la consecuencia de su acción.

Tal vez lo mejor por ahora era dejar todo pasar, ir con lo que fuera sucediendo y simplificar las cosas.

* * *

_Crees que sería mejor_

_Si actúas como si no te importara_

_Dicen que eres peor que el infierno_

_¿Y soy la única que llorará otra vez?_

El timbre sonó al final del tercer período, los chicos pasaron al estacionamiento a divertirse en ese descanso.

-¿Han visto hoy a TK? No he visto su trasero en toda la mañana.- preguntó Kouji, sentándose a la mesa y dándole una mordida a su manzana.

-Sí, ya sé. El idiota probablemente está sanando su enorme corazón.- dijo Takuya.- ¿Escuchaste lo que pasó entre él y Kari?- le preguntó a Ken.

-Hey, chicos. Miren.- interrumpió Kouji al señalar a TK estacionando su coche.- Me pregunto en dónde estaría.

Pero antes de que respondieran al pensamiento de Kouji, todas sus mandíbulas se cayeron al verlo cerrar la puerta e ir a abrirle a Karyl, quien iba de copiloto. Era un momento lleno de asombro. Una épica sorpresa.

-Pero qué dia...- murmuró Takuya.

Ni uno de los tres pudo comprender si lo que veían era real o si era el efecto del alcohol de anoche. O quizás su imaginación estaba tan mal que no pudieron visualizar a una chica mejor.

-Hey, amigos, ¿Qué onda?- saludó TK, sacudiendo sus manos.

-¿Vimos a Karyl salir de tu carro?- preguntó Ken para confirmar.

El rubio asintió, cauteloso pues podía ser una pregunta capsiosa.

-Demonios. ¿Te estás drogando?- dijo Takuya en voz alta.

-¿Qué haces con ella, hombre?- preguntó Kouji.- La odias hasta las tripas.

TK suspiró y se sentó a un lado de Ken.

-Fuimos al hospital hoy. Ella dijo que estaba embarazada.

-¡Mierda!- gritó Takuya.- ¿Le creíste?

-Es la maldita verdad, hombre.- TK levantó la voz y se cubrió el rostro con las manos desesperado. Nadie dijo nada.- Pero no estoy seguro de si es mío.

-Bueno, haz una prueba.- dijo Kouji.

-El hospital no lo permite. Necesitan el permiso de nuestros padres. Somos menores de edad.

-¿Les vas a decir?- preguntó Ken.

-No... todavía no. No sé si cuando el tiempo sea... sea el correcto.

-Maldición.- comentó Takuya. Y eso fue todo lo que necesitó decir.

* * *

Al cerrar su casillero se encontró con Zoe ahí de pie antes de ir al laboratorio de Biología. La rubia estaba a punto de preguntarle algo pero Kari la interrumpió de inmediato, silenciándola con el dedo.

-Sí, es cierto. Los vi con mis propios ojos en el estacionamiento.- dijo, sin nada de celos, enojo o decepción que expresar. Calmada y respuesta, como si no fuera la gran cosa. Porque no lo era. Es lo que se dijo a sí misma, o al menos quería creer.

-Así que no era un rumor.- concluyó Zoe, más para sí misma y preguntándose por qué había pasado.- No sé qué le pasa a TK ahora.

-Ni yo. Y no está en nosotros meternos, Z. Él puede arreglárselas por sí solo... siempre lo hace.- le sonrió a su amiga antes de entrar al laboratorio.- Yo soy quien no puede...- murmuró para sí misma.

_Por favor, llévate éste tiempo_

_Escúchame gritar tu nombre al cielo_

_Déjame ser, tu cuento de hadas, tu fantasía_

_¿Cómo podemos tener un final feliz?_

_Cuando todo lo que haces es apartarnos_

Al momento que entró al laboratorio, se sentó como siempre y esperó a que la clase comenzara. Sin prestar mucha atención a la persona que tenía a su lado, miró hacia el pizarrón y la cubeta con ranas que iban a disecar en esa hora. A pesar de que sabía cuánto la molestaban esas cosas, se puso a pensar en por qué eligió Biología, aunque sin mucha importancia. No es como si la rana le fuera a hacer daño de todos modos.

-¿Emocionada por disecarlas?

La persona a su lado al fin habló y la hizo regresar a la realidad. Volteó la mirada y se llevó una grata sorpresa al ver a Ryo.

-Oh, eres tú.- dijo, intentando no parecer ocupada por sus pensamientos.- No sé. Me dan asco esas cosas, pero ahora, no dejo de preocuparme.

-Sería un honor ser tu compañero de laboratorio, entonces.

La clase comenzó minutos luego y cada par tomó una rana viva, que respiraba y parpadeaba, para disecarla.

Cuando Kari agarró las herramientas y la charola para disección, Ryo tomó al anfibio. Que dio vueltas en la charola para intentar liberarse.

-Es tan inquieta.- dijo Kari.

La criatura aún se movía demasiado y no se dieron cuenta que los pernos con que sujetaban a la rana se zafaron. Y ésta saltó al brazo de Kari quien gritó de sorpresa.

-¡Dios mío! ¡Quítamela, Ryo!- por el susto, movía los brazos con violencia causando que la rana se sostuviera más fuerte.- ¡Asco! Ryo, ¡quítala!- gritó.

Él no podía agarrarla pues se movía demasiado. Hasta que en una de esas la quitó. Se pusieron a reír por ello y unas lágrimas se formaron en los ojos de Kari por el asco. Él trató de aventarle la rana juguetonamente y ella sólo le golpeó el brazo.

-Tu cara fue muy graciosa, Kari.

-Porque no me la quitabas rápido.- dijo. Pusieron la rana en la charola de nuevo.

-¿Qué podía hacer? La rana te quiere.- se rió.

-¡Como sea!- respondió y ambos rieron. Sin saber que, TK los vio a través de la puerta, con una punzada de celos por su rostro.

* * *

Estuvo lloviendo fuerte toda la tarde después que ella tuviera su última clase. Estaba atorada en el edificio del consejo estudiantil. Pasándole algunas fotos a la editora en jefe. Olvidó llevar un paraguas, al observar el cielo un momento supo que no terminaría pronto. Esperó a que la lluvia disminuyera un poco pero nada. No había nadie en el edificio y su teléfono estaba muerto así que no podía pedirle a alguien que la llevara a casa.

Suspiró. Habían pasado veinte minutos desde que comenzó a esperar que se detuviera. Veía las pesadas nubles oscuras en el cielo. En cualquier momento comenzaría a oscurecer. Decidió qué hacer. Bajó por las escaleras y corrió.

Cuidadosamente pero rápido, corrió del edificio a la puerta principal de la escuela. Cruzó la calle por la acera bajo la fuerte tormenta. Estaba mojada, empapada y fría pero siguió.

Estaba a una cuadra de llegar a su casa y lo agradeció. Un poco más y terminaría. A mitad de camino, notó las luces de un carro que iban a su dirección. Se detuvo a un lado de ella quien también se paró. Preguntándose de quién sería el carro. Pero en menos de un segundo, supo de quién era.

Él salió, empapándose a sí mismo en la lluvia, se acercó a ella.

_Cómo puedes verme a los ojos e ignorar las lágrimas_

_Deseo tanto poder susurrar en tu oído_

_Dime que vale la pena luchar_

_Pues sabes, estoy sangrando por dentro_

-Entra. Te llevaré a casa.- dijo TK, mirándola estremecerse de frío. Sus labios estaban secos, grises y sus ojos castaños brillaban de la grisura del clima.

Ella miró sobre sus hombros y vio a Karyl en el asiento de copiloto. Fue cuando las gotas de lluvia se sintieron como hielo. Como si fuera una nevada en vez de lluvia, y cada gota golpeaba su piel con agresión.

Ella sonrió. ¿Estaba él bromeando?

-No, está bien. Ya casi llego. Además, necesitas llevar a Karyl a su casa.

-Pero...

-Ya te dije, tiempo y espacio, ¿recuerdas?- le sonrió, el tipo de sonrisa que lastimaba los músculos de sus labios, el tipo de acción que le causaba dolor.- Gracias de todos modos.

Se volteó y lo dejó ahí, sin esperar que dijera algo. Pero antes de avanzar más, él le agarró la muñeca y la hizo girar para verlo, empujando sus labios contra los de ella, creando fuego y calor y un remolino de emociones nostálgicas. Quería. Y más que eso, necesitaba.

Ella lo empujó y lo miró acusadoramente.

-No.

Con eso, corrió. Lejos de él, aún bajo la piadosa lluvia, fue a su casa.

Él regresó al carro, frustrado y sin esperanza.

-¿Qué fue ese beso? Pensé que dijiste que te encargarías de nosotros, de esto.- Karyl movió su mano hasta su vientre.

-Dije que me haría cargo del problema que hice. No significa que te ame.

Kari llegó a su casa y rápidamente abrió la puerta con sus temblorosas manos. Fue directo al baño a cambiarse de ropa, y al quitarse la blusa y verse al espejo, vio el collar que le regaló la noche del baile. El que tenía dos corazones aferrados.

¿Se lo habría visto hace un momento?

Y ahí estaba. No podía despegar los ojos. Aún mirando al espejo, a la cosa colgada en su cuello. Se mordió los labios, intentando pelear contra los sentimientos, intentando no sentir algo. Pero no pudo. Y aquí caían las lágrimas otra vez.

¿Cuántas veces tenía él que herirla? ¿Cuántas veces tendría que llorar hasta que se le acabaran las lágrimas? ¿Cuánto más dolor debía soportar? ¿Cuántas expresiones falsas tenía que poner?

Estaba cansada. Cansada de todo.

La única fuerza que sentía en su interior fue cuando se alejó de él. Porque era lo que acababa de hacer. Y sabía que él también se alejó cuando le rompió el corazón. El momento que él la dejó ir de la forma más dolorosa que se pudo imaginar. Quizás el enlace entre los dos nunca fue tan fuerte y lo mejor era dejarlo. Tal vez lo que sucedió no fue suficientemente estable para sostenerse. Y quizás así es como todo debería ir.

Con toda su fuerza, se quitó el collar y lo dejó sobre la mesa cuando salió del baño. El débil sentimiento en su pecho regresó, ella sólo se acurrucó en su reconfortante cama. Era demasiado. La herida, el dolor, las lágrimas, nunca se irían.

Y eso era lo que intentaba hacer, escapar de una cosa que la hizo completamente feliz e insoportablemente dolorida al mismo tiempo. TK Takaishi.

* * *

**Canción del capítulo: Love vs Pride – The last minute band.**

**No podrán escucharla o descargarla porque unos compañeros de la clase de la autora la compusieron y no la han grabado. Pero ella dice, está genial :)**

**Chicos, éste es el último capítulo que la autora ha publicado, algunos me han preguntado que si he hablado con ella, sí lo he hecho y me ha confirmado que está terminando la historia pero por falta de tiempo no ha subido el siguiente capítulo.**

**No se preocupen, ya le avisé que yo terminé con mi trabajo aquí y ahora todo depende de ella.**

**Así que si demora, ya saben por qué es xD imagínense, yo tengo desde septiembre queriendo saber qué rayos va a pasar! Jajajaja... pero hay que ser pacientes :)**

**Disfruten la historia y recomiéndenla!**

**© Cancercute copyright**


	18. Chapter 18

**Esta historia no me pertenece. Todos los derechos son de cancercute, su autora, la historia la encontrarán en mis favoritos bajo el nombre de Intimacy. Le he pedido a ella permiso para traducirla porque, a mí en lo personal, me parece una historia excelente. Sin duda alguna de las mejores en el Takari y creo que cualquier persona que ame el Takari debería leerla.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Pasó una semana en la escuela y no recibió un mensaje, mail, sonrisa o señal alguna que la hiciera creer que él aún pensaba en ella. La semana entera había sido una tortura, un dolor como si le hubiesen arrancado el corazón y dejado la herida abierta se apoderó de su cuerpo. Porque más que el dolor de ver a TK con Karyl, era el haberlos visto yendo a la escuela juntos y seguir viéndolos con sus propios ojos durante los últimos dos días. Eso le causó un daño emocional mucho más intenso.

Odiaba cómo se sentía. Odiaba lo patética que era porque aún dejaba que él la afectara. Todo lo que él hacía la afectaba. Y aunque odiara demasiado admitir esto, aún estaba enamorada y eso hacía todo el drama más doloroso porque así no podía superarlo.

Sus pensamientos se perdieron apenas se sentó en el columpio, meciéndose despacio hacia delante y atrás en un movimiento linear. El parque estaba a tres calles de distancia de su casa y era el mejor lugar para pensar. Y ya que era lunes en la tarde, se hallaba casi vacío. Al menos así tenía tiempo de meditar en todo este torbellino emocional que cargaba.

De su pecho salió un largo y pesado suspiro.

-¿Kari?

Aquella voz hizo que su corazón se detuviera. Era la voz que conocía muy bien, la que la perseguía en sus sueños, el único sonido que calmaba y al mismo tiempo la sacaba de sus casillas. Ni siquiera se atrevió a voltear a verlo pues sabía que si lo hacía, toda su parte racional se perdería.

-¿Me puedo sentar?

Ella ni siquiera respondió pero lo dejó sentarse en el columpio a su lado, él se acomodó en dirección opuesta. No podía mirarlo porque la sola presencia hacía que su corazón se derritiera en todos los sentidos.

-Sé que soy la última persona que quieres volver a ver pero necesito decirte algo. Por favor escúchame. Pido solamente un minuto de tu tiempo, Kari.- comenzó a decir suavemente pero con un tono de desesperación en su voz.

El que ella no respondiera fue una señal que tomó para continuar hablando. Ciertamente, ella sólo estaba exhausta. Muy, muy exhausta de todo el dolor, el drama y los sentimientos. Sólo deseaba poder respirar aire fresco y quitarse el estrés, dejar todo atrás y continuar, pero, ¿realmente podría hacerlo?

-Kari.- él suspiró profundamente.- Metí la pata muy, muy, mal. Lo sé y cada día deseo poder regresar y deshacer las estupideces que he hecho… pero no puedo y todo está cayendo sobre mí ahora.- se escuchaba apenado por lo que decía.- Estaba saliendo con Karyl antes de conocerte. Creí que estaba enamorado de ella. Al principio tuvimos un buen tiempo, al pasear, ella me enseñó a divertirme y reírme y bueno, sí, ella… me dejó usarla para sacarme el estrés.- se cubrió la cara con la palma de sus manos intentando esconder la vergüenza.- Pero luego se volvió posesiva e irritante. Se quejaba demasiado de cosas que yo no podía darle. Odiaba que siempre estuviera entrenando, decía que no le dedicaba suficiente tiempo pero la verdad, mi atención era de ella cuando no estaba lidiando con cosas del básquet. Y llegó un punto en el que me cansé de toda la mierda que me estaba dando así que rompí con ella. No lo tomó muy bien pero no me importó, yo seguí con mi vida. Y luego te conocí…- una sonrisa iluminó su rostro al hablar.- Te vi ahí en las gradas en el gimnasio y no pude quitarte los ojos de encima. Estabas tan concentrada, frunciendo el ceño de una manera que te hacía ver muy linda y no pude evitarlo. Cuando supe que mi hermano iría a tu casa a ver a Tai aproveché la oportunidad. Quería conocerte. Quería ser tu amigo… no sabía por qué pero había algo en ti que llamó mi atención cuando te vi en el gimnasio. Después de todo, cada vez que salíamos era como verte por primera vez. Tú iluminaste mi mundo. Hiciste que el básquetbol tuviera otro significado, ahora tenía un propósito por el cual jugar. Cada vez que estabas ahí en las gradas durante un partido, sentía que al fin había alguien a quien le interesaba, a quien le importaba lo que yo hacía, quien me apoyaba en lo que yo amo. Y cada vez que me esperabas después de un juego no deseaba regresar a casa. Tú te convertiste en mi hogar, Kari. Desde que te conocí, estaba tan feliz. Era como estar en un lugar tranquilo y confortante. Y cuando te vi en el asiento al lado de mi auto, estando empapados por la lluvia, tú brillabas… estabas tan bella y resplandeciente. En ese momento entendí… no era algo de ti. Eras todo de ti lo que me gustaba. Por primera vez sentí algo nuevo. Me enamoré. Kari tú eres mi mundo y no podría perdonarme a mí mismo sabiendo que te lastimé. Sé que soy la razón por la que sientes dolor y deseo poder arrancarlo todo. Pero es mi culpa que te sientas así. Fue mi estupidez la que nos trajo hasta aquí. Karyl está embarazada y es mi culpa. Aunque no lo quiera tengo que estar ahí para ella, por el bebé. Metí la pata y tengo que hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades. De verdad, de verdad lo siento mucho, Kari.

Aquellas confesiones la movieron más de lo que se imaginaba. No creía que él le diría esas cosas porque, en primer lugar, no esperaba ya nada de él. No esperaba que se enamorara de la misma forma que ella lo estaba. Y él no creía poder llegar a ser su amigo. No se imaginaba besándola en el estacionamiento por primera vez… pero todo sucedió de manera que ambos cayeron en el amor.

-Fue un shock para mí saber que ella está embarazada. No quería creerlo, la acusé de mentirosa pero todo tuvo sentido. No hice nada más que lastimarla.- se le escapó una risa amarga.

Ella no sabía que decir, no podía pronunciar una sola palabra porque él la intimidaba. Incluso antes, él tenía esa habilidad de hacer que su corazón se detuviera, de paralizarla y hacer que se olvidara de cómo hablar.

-Por favor di algo, Kari. Sé que estás lastimada y no merezco ni tu tiempo ni comprensión pero por favor di algo… lo que sea.- le pidió mirándola de reojo.

Después de unos momentos de silencio y ansiedad, ella le preguntó suavemente.

-¿La amas?

Aún no quería mirarlo.

-No, Kari. No la amo. Siempre has sido tú, siempre serás tú a quien ame.

-¿Pero no estarás conmigo?- preguntó de nuevo.

Él la miró con tristeza. Todo era o afrontar las responsabilidades y consecuencias de sus acciones o estar con ella.

-Eso quisiera, Kari. Créeme, tú eres todo lo que quiero. Pero tienes que entender que tengo responsabilidades.

-Entonces es entre Karyl con tu bebé o yo. Es mucha competencia para mí.- se rió irónicamente sin poder detener unas lágrimas que resbalaron por sus mejillas.- O tal vez ya no haya competencia. Me parece que ya has tomado una decisión.

-Kari, por favor no. No siento nada por ella y lo sabes. Estoy enamorado de ti.- sonó desesperado, desesperado por su amor. Por ella.

-¿Si quiera sabes lo que quieres, TK? Porque suenas como si no quisieras que te dejara. Es muy simple, ¿sabes? El bebé y ella o yo. O tal vez no es tan simple, tal vez soy muy egoísta porque… porque aún te sigo queriendo. Te quiero todo para mí sola. No deseo a nadie más, que ninguna otra mujer te tenga. No quiero compartirte así que perdóname por estar tan patéticamente enamorada de una persona que no logra decidir lo que quiere.

-Kari…- TK quiso decir algo pero su rostro sólo reflejó agonía.

-¿Qué? ¿No sabes qué decir? Porque aparentemente el amor no es suficiente, ¿entonces qué lo es para que valga la pena luchar? Si el amor no es suficiente, entonces tenemos que admitir que somos un desastre. Porque no creo que haya alguien en éste maldito mundo que vaya a repararnos. Así que por favor, TK, deja de prolongar lo inevitable y toma tu estúpida decisión porque no voy a esperar para siempre. Podrías dejar todo el drama y decir qué quieres, así al menos si no me escoges te lloraría un río entero antes de seguir con mi vida. Pero si me das algo más a qué aferrarme, una esperanza de que quizá regreses algún día, estaré más confundida que antes. Por favor, haznos un favor a los dos y decide.

Ella inhaló profundamente todo el coraje que estaba sintiendo y dejó salir todo aquello con lo que quería concluir, mostrando su interior y sus sentimientos.

-Pero TK, de verdad, de verdad deseo que me elijas. Escógeme. Te quiero y tú también me quieres. Si la vida fuera tan simple sólo quiero que estemos juntos y seamos felices. Pero sé que no lo es. Y sé que estoy contra algo más grande con lo que el amor pueda competir. Pero aquí estoy, patética y desesperada, intentando tenerte de vuelta, persuadiéndote a amarme y escogerme.

Por un breve momento ella dejó de hablar y volteó el rostro para verlo. Y se miraron como si fuese la última vez, como si fuera el último momento en que estarían así. Era el capítulo final de la historia en el que enterraron sus corazones mostrando únicamente sus sentimientos y vulnerabilidad.

Él delicadamente limpió una lágrima de su mejilla. Se acercó un poco y ella cerró los ojos. En ese momento, sintió sus labios presionándose contra los suyos en un suave movimiento. La manera en que él la besó se sintió como una despedida. Él no tuvo que decirlo con palabras, porque la forma en que movía sus labios lo decía todo. TK mordió su labio inferior saboreándolo como si fuese jugo de naranja recién hecho. Kari lo entregó todo, en ese efímero momento de intimidad cuando sus lenguas se hallaron, danzaron en un lento y triste ritmo mientras ella lo sostenía del cuello. El beso se prolongó, uniendo sus labios un poco más de lo común porque en lo más profundo de sus corazones, la razón susurraba que ese era el último. Y apenas ella comprendió esa razón se le escapó un sollozo y se apartó. Lloró recargándose en el cuello de él, sacando todas las lágrimas que había guardado desde que la plática comenzó.

Él la sostuvo y acarició su espalda dulcemente. Pero en cuanto el llanto cesó, se quitó, mirando con pesadez al cielo intentando no quebrarse de nuevo.

Entonces habló con lo poco de confianza que le quedaba viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

-Estaré en el café hasta medianoche. Si decides escogerme, encuéntrame ahí.

Sin una sonrisa, sin un adiós, ella se levantó del columpio alejándose, con su corazón destrozado y las emociones naufragando en una batalla que carecía de valor.

* * *

El resto del día fue un asco. Por la mañana ya había tenido suficiente sabotaje emocional y entrenar toda la tarde no hizo que su mente se desatendiera del asunto. Mientras hacía largartijas, sentadillas y trotaba, iba pensando en si debía ir. Diablos, él la quería demasiado, la amaba sin duda alguna, pero sus responsabilidades, su bebé…

El bebé que Karyl era suyo y claro, tenía sus dudas al respecto. No quería que el pequeño creciera sin un padre sólo porque él amaba a otra. No quería herir a un inocente. No podía darle limitaciones a su propia sangre, a su hijo. Había cometido un error y tenía que pagar por eso. Pero la paga sería de por vida… no estaba seguro de si podría hacerlo. Sí, sería un buen padre, pero no el hombre que Karyl necesitaba en ese momento, su corazón ya le pertenecía a alguien más.

¿Lo haría? ¿Dejar a su hijo para estar con Kari? Si lo hacía, la culpa se lo comería vivo. El solo hecho de pensar en eso cada día, dejar a Karyl y a un niño que necesitaría a su padre, era peor que torturarse a sí mismo.

Pero si decidía quedarse, ¿lograría algún día entender su hijo que su padre no amaba a su madre? Si el pequeño preguntaba si fue un accidente… ¿cómo le respondería eso?

Era un error de gran magnitud, enorme. Y lo tendría que cargar toda su maldita vida.

El sonido de un silbato lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando el coach les dijo que tomaran un descanso de cinco minutos. Tomó su botella de agua que estaba en su maleta.

-¿Estás bien? Te ves mal hoy.- dijo Kouji al lado de él, limpiando su sudor con una toalla limpia.

-Hablé con Kari en la mañana.- respondió TK suspirando.

-¿Ah si? ¿De qué hablaron?- preguntó su amigo sorprendido.

-Cosas…- se sentó en una banca y movió su cabeza hacia los lados.- Todo es una porquería en este momento. Imagínate que me pidió que eligiera entre el bebé o ella, tengo hasta media noche.

-Mierda.- murmuró Kouji.- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé, amigo.- respondió, totalmente perdido en su indecisión.

-Mira, si tú la quieres y ella te quiere, las cosas se solucionarán. Tal vez no ahora pero con el tiempo así será.- intentó ayudarlo.

-Si decido estar con mi bebé y ser el hombre que debo ser voy a perder a Kari. Me dijo que no me esperaría para siempre y no espero que lo haga. Le hice mucho daño y ella no se lo merece. Soy el responsable y voy a resolverlo, no quiero que ella malgaste su vida a mi lado.

-Tal vez, si la dejas ir ahora ella regrese en el futuro. Quizá después de todo si algo cambia y ella aún te ama, entonces todo se solucionará. Sólo haz lo que tienes que hacer hoy. Un paso a la vez, hermano. Si necesitas ayuda estoy aquí para ti, pero no te tortures demasiado.- le dio una palmada en la espalda.- Además, tenemos semifinales la próxima semana.

-Sí, tienes razón. Debo mantener la cabeza en el juego.

Minutos luego el coach les pidió que siguieran entrenando hasta que dieran las seis en punto. Al dar la hora salieron a darse una ducha a los vestidores y después a cenar. TK se separó del grupo y se fue directo a su casa en donde vio a Karyl sentada en su pórtico.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Quería saber cómo estabas.- respondió ella suavemente, mientras se puso de pie y lo dejó abrir la puerta.

-Bueno, estoy aquí, sigo con vida, ya te puedes ir.- dijo él al entrar. Dejó su mochila sobre el suelo alfombrado de su sala.

-TK, por favor… estoy intentando.- ella lo siguió hasta la cocina en donde él preparaba su cena.

-Felicidades.- murmuró con ironía sin siquiera voltear a verla. No sentía alguna clase de emoción por ella excepto exasperación. No podía ser compasivo o considerado por sus sentimientos. No deseaba tener nada que ver con ella. Pero el hecho de que estuviera llevando a su bebé en el vientre la hacía importante de alguna manera.

-Sé que eché a perder todo y lo siento mucho. Perdón por ser una perra, por envolverte en esta situación… ¡pero también es tu bebé! ¿Por qué no haces un esfuerzo en esta relación?- inquirió casi al borde del llanto con sus hormonas fuera de control.

-¿Está relación?- preguntó.- ¿Esta…?- se giró quedando cerca de ella y con sus dedos señaló el espacio entre los dos.- Esto apenas y es una relación. No sé qué más quieres de mí Karyl. Estoy aquí, ¿o no?

-Yo… sólo quiero que todo funcione, ¿ok? Así como era antes. Solíamos divertirnos mucho, quiero eso de nuevo, TK. Aún te amo y no deseo que me odies.- explicó casi en una plegaria.

-Perdóname, pero estoy aquí para el bebé no para ti.- respondió él con amargura. Puso la mesa y sacó su cena del microondas.- ¿Ya comiste?

-No.- respondió ella sorprendida por el cambio de tema.

-Entonces come, no es saludable que te descuides para el bebé.- dijo poniendo un plato y cubiertos extra sobre la mesa.

Se sentaron a cenar tranquilamente. Nadie habló mientras comían. Él estaba demasiado cansado como para lidiar con ella y las cosas que no podía darle. Si siempre sería así, renunciaba. No podía ser el hombre que Karyl necesitaba. No podía ser mas que el padre para ese pequeño pues nunca podría amarla a ella. ¿Dejaría al bebé? ¿Correría con Kari dejando atrás sus responsabilidades?

La idea de verla en el café cruzó su mente… pero entonces, miró sobre la mesa y, a pesar del hecho de que le desagradaba esta mujer que ahora cargaba con su hijo y le suplicaba amor, se sintió responsable y le dio algo de vergüenza. Era una pena que esta chica lo amara y él no pudiera corresponderla. Sin embargo aquí estaba, suplicándole que hiciera algo para mejorar aquello. Aunque no había nada que mejorar. Porque él sólo estaba para dar apoyo moral y cumplir su función como padre. No un amante o algo parecido.

¿Cómo podría estar Karyl con un hombre que no la amaba como ella lo hacía? No hay cosa más triste que estar con un hombre que no siente algo por ti. Karyl lo sabía; pero dentro de ella esperaba que ocurriera un milagro que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer. Ella tomaría esa oportunidad. Estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera incluso ir contra el destino si es que eso era posible para que él pudiera amarla.

Porque para ella cualquier oportunidad era importante y aceptaría cualquier cosa que él le ofreciera aún si no fuese suficiente.

Lo amaba demasiado y le dolía saber que el padre de su hijo amaba a otra mujer. Pero si así era el destino lucharía contra lo que fuera por mantener a su familia. Quizá no lo parecía ahora pero tenía la esperanza de que lo fueran en el futuro.

TK vació los restos de comida en el bote de basura.

-Limpia la mesa cuando termines, yo lavo los platos.- fue al baño a cepillarse los dientes. Para cuando regresó ella ya había limpiado la mesa y los trastes.- No tenías que hacerlo.- dijo, al ver a Karyl secarse las manos.

-Está bien, ya te he dado razones suficientes para que me odies, lavar los platos no hará que eso cambie.

Él suspiró pasando una mano sobre su cabello en exasperación. ¿Llegaría a sentirse culpable de lo que estaba haciéndole a esta mujer? En lugar de lo que no estaba haciendo.

Fue a la sala, se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión. Karyl lo siguió, sentándose a su lado pero no tan cerca.

-Sé que estás esforzándote, Karyl. Veo que lo haces.- dijo en voz baja.- Pero entiende que esto es lo único que puedo ofrecerte. Estoy intentando también. Voy a estar siempre al pendiente de ti o del bebé cuando me necesiten pero eso es todo. Estoy porque tengo que hacerlo no porque quiero. Lo siento, Karyl, pero no te amo y no puedo darte lo que quieres.

Ella movió la cabeza para que no la viera a punto de llorar.

-Entiendo que no puedo ser ella, TK. No puedo ser Kari, pero soy yo y tal vez no ahora, pero espero que con un poco de tiempo vuelvas a amarme.- dijo, con la confianza destrozada.

Él suspiró de nuevo. No había algo más que sintiera por ella que pena. Se dio cuenta que había lastimado a dos mujeres ese día, las hizo llorar, no entendía qué había en él para que las mujeres lo amaran de esa forma. Todo lo que sabía es que ambas lo amaban y él no sentía merecer el amor que le profesaban y el deseo de estar a su lado.

Movió su cabeza desconcertado al saber que era la razón por la cual Karyl lloraba ahora.

-Lo siento.- murmuró.

Ella se acomodó sobre el sofá y se limpió las lágrimas.

-Vamos.- TK la ayudó a levantarse tomándola de la mano.- Te llevaré a casa. No deberías estarte desvelando.- la hizo que saliera y subiera a su auto para llevarla.

En el camino estuvieron callados, ninguno se atrevió a iniciar conversación pues ambos estaban cansados. Había sido un día de mucho estrés físico y emocional y probablemente era más de lo que podían aguantar. Necesitaban tiempo para distraerse, si es que eso era posible.

Después de estacionarse frente a su casa la encaminó hasta la puerta.

-Buenas noches.- estuvo a punto de irse cuando Karyl lo tomó de la muñeca, forzándolo a voltear y verla. Ella estaba respirando agitadamente, con dificultad y sus piernas temblaban. Se sostuvo de TK como si fuese su único apoyo y se apretó el vientre sintiendo mucho dolor.

-TK…- dijo antes de desmayarse en sus brazos.

-Mierda.- murmuró él alarmado y apresuradamente la llevó hasta su coche para llevarla al hospital.

* * *

-Le dije que me eligiera, qué patético, ¿no?- Kari se sintió avergonzada con Zoe mientras le mostraba sus miserables e incontenibles sentimientos.- ¿Crees que me elija?- preguntó, buscando algo de esperanza en los ojos de su amiga.

-Eso espero, K.- respondió.- Será mejor que lo haga.

Miró al reloj de pared en la cafetería y pasaban de las diez de la noche.

-Bueno al menos aún me quedan dos horas. No puedo creer que hice esto, ¿crees que pueda seguir con mi vida si él no me elije?

-Kari, pase lo que pase, lo vas a superar. Siempre estaré para apoyarte. ¿Crees que te dejaría seguir viviendo infeliz y miserable? Dios, tienes todo un mundo por delante. No dejes que nada ni nadie se convierta en obstáculo.

-Z… duele. Realmente duele mucho. No sé si podré poner una cara feliz y andar por ahí como si no me importara lo que los demás hacen.

-Todo va a salir bien, sólo no seas tan dura contigo misma.

Tal vez no era la mejor manera de hacer las cosas pero al menos al final del día podrá tener una respuesta. Porque eso era lo que necesitaba, cerrar ciclos. Es mejor saber cuál sería la decisión a que seguir por la vida con los "¿y si…?". Para entonces tendría algo para poder decidir y sacar de su vida la ansiedad y confusión. Mucha gente creerá que es mejor no saber porque la verdad duele, pero ciertamente, es mejor pasar un rato amargo a que estar el resto de tu vida imaginando las posibles respuestas de una decisión no tomada.

Es mejor concluir, darle a las cosas un final y evadir la incertidumbre. Una respuesta define los límites, pone las relaciones en el lugar donde deben estar y a cada persona en el rol que le corresponde.

Si termina favorablemente, podrían ir y hacer de su vida lo que quisieran y si no, al menos sabrían que están en donde deben estar.

Ella miró a Zoe y luego a las puertas del café. Cada vez que se abrían esperaba verlo. Porque era demasiado humillante tener que enterrar su corazón sabiendo él la inmensidad de sus sentimientos. No se sentía preparada para sufrir más con todo eso.

Pasó una hora y él no llegó. En treinta minutos más, cerca de medianoche, tendría que decidir, era Karyl o era ella.

* * *

Pasó bastante tiempo para cuando el doctor se presentó en la sala de espera.

-¿Señor Takaishi?- un hombre de cabello oscuro y bata blanca se acercó a él.- Su amiga sólo sufrió mucha tensión. Durante el embarazo, el cuerpo produce una gran cantidad de hormonas y todo el estrés físico, mental y emocional que vivió hoy causó que se desmayara. Entiendo que ambos son jóvenes y ella tiene que lidiar con los problemas de la juventud, relaciones, escuela, familia y especialmente el embarazo. Pero le aseguro que nada serio le pasó. Le inyecté unos sedantes para mantenerla calmada. Estará lista en unos quince minutos.- el doctor sonrió y dejó a TK esperando.

Momentos luego, Karyl salió viéndose tranquila y mejor que antes. Él la ayudó a subir al carro y la llevó a su casa. Nuevamente iban en silencio mientras él se concentró en manejar y ella miraba por la ventana. Para cuando llegaron él se bajó, asegurándose de que ella llegara hasta su cuarto.

-Gracias por hoy, TK. Lamento haberte quitado el tiempo.- dijo cuando él estuvo a punto de salir.

-No hay problema, Karyl. Ahora ya duerme tranquila.- intentó sonar amable. Si estaba siendo compasivo era porque se trataba de un ser humano, no alguien a quien amara, o una amiga.

Ella lo abrazó, se paró de puntitas y lo besó en la comisura de los labios.

-Gracias.- murmuró.

Él movió la cabeza al darse cuenta que ella quería besarlo y quitó sus brazos haciendo que se hiciera hacia atrás, entonces suspiró cansado y la miró.

-Buenas noches, Karyl.- dijo, tomando la perilla.- Cerraré la puerta del frente al salir.

Al sentarse de vuelta en el asiento de su auto se llevó las manos al rostro, acariciando su mejilla hasta la barbilla. Había sido un día muy duro y necesitaba descansar. No podía sentir nada más que exasperación.

Quería ver a Kari. Su rostro siempre levantaba su ánimo, calmaba sus nervios y lo hacía pensar que había algo bello en el mundo y eso era.

Decidió ir al café.

* * *

Nadie entró por la puerta y el reloj de pared que estuvo viendo durante toda la noche marcaba las doce. Su corazón se detuvo haciendo que volviera a experimentar ese dolor en el pecho. Se había preparado lo suficiente para lo peor en esa noche, pero al darse cuenta de la verdad la puso en los lugares donde más se dañaba.

-Él no va a venir, ¿verdad?- la tristeza fue muy obvia en su tono de voz.

-Lo siento.- dijo Zoe intentando apoyarla poniendo una mano sobre la de ella.

De repente las puertas se abrieron y ambas voltearon a ver quién era. Habían sido muchas decepciones las que experimentó ese día y quizá esa era la última. Kouji entró y se acercó a ellas.

-Hola Kari, ¿estás bien?- le dio una palmada en la espalda, como si fuese su hermano mayor, intentando darle consuelo a su pequeñita con el corazón destrozado.

-Estoy bien, Kouji. Gracias por preguntar.- se le escapó un pesado suspiro.- Sé que están cansados, está bien, pueden irse. Quiero estar sola por ésta noche.

-¿Estás segura, K? Sabes que me quedaré contigo si me lo pides.- dijo Zoe.

-Estoy bien, sólo quiero estar sola. Además mi casa está en la otra calle. Te llamaré cuando llegué allá.- afirmó Kari.

-Bien, no olvides hacerlo.- apretó la mano de su mejor amiga y le regaló una sonrisa antes de que Kouji la ayudara a levantarse.

-Kouji, ¿sabes en dónde está él?- preguntó curiosa.

Él la miró dudando en si responder a la pregunta.

-El último mensaje que recibí me dijo que estaba en el hospital. Karyl se desmayó y tuvo que llevarla.

La expresión de Kari decayó. La escogió a ella, ¿y por qué no lo haría? Era ella quien iba a tener al bebé.

-¿Y ella está bien?

-Sí, está bien, Kari.

Fue muy obvio cuánto la afectó saber esto. Como si el pensar en ellos dos juntos no fuera suficiente tortura ya.

-Okay.

-Nos vemos, Kari, cuídate. Eres fuerte.- Kouji apretó su hombro y salió del café con Zoe.

Miró al reloj de nuevo, eran las doce con diez. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ya le había dado demasiado tiempo y él no apareció. Tomó una decisión, ¿a qué se esperanzaría ahora? Si al menos lo intentó, al menos le dijo lo mucho que lo quería y deseaba estar a su lado. Que le dolía verlo junto a Karyl.

Pero si él había decidido eso no le quedaba más que respetar su decisión.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando un muchacho se paró a un lado de la mesa.

-¿Está ocupado?- ella levantó la mirada y vio a Ryo sonriéndole.

-Hola.- saludó haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír.

-Hola… ¿y bien?

-Oh, afortunadamente el asiento no está ocupado.- quiso no sonar triste, algo con lo que estaba lidiando. Y pensó que al menos por ese momento merecía una razón para sonreír.

* * *

Él miró desde afuera, a través de las paredes de vidrio, el interior del café y de inmediato la reconoció, con su rostro resplandeciendo cuando reía. Había llegado tarde. Y ahí estaba ella, riendo, sonriendo, como si todo el drama y el dolor que vio esta mañana hubiera pasado hace mucho tiempo. No se atrevió a entrar. No podía hacerle eso a ella. No quería aparecerse después de ver lo feliz que parecía estar en la compañía de otro chico que nunca había tenido intención de lastimarla. Ella merecía a ese muchacho que no la hiciera lidiar con drama, dolor e insuficiencia. Merecía todo lo mejor del mundo.

Se dio cuenta que, si la elegía no podría darle todo lo que necesitara. Siempre tendría que estar para Karyl, para ver por ella y cumplir sus obligaciones y al hacerlo no le daría a Kari toda su atención, el cuidado y amor que esperaba de él. La lastimaría al saber que cada sábado estaría con alguien más, otra chica, probablemente acompañándola al doctor o alguna cosa de maternidad.

Kari merecía un corazón completo y comprometido, no sólo una fracción de tiempo.

Y si él no podía darle lo que merecía es porque no era el hombre adecuado para su vida. Entonces, ¿por qué no dejarla ir? Como ella dijo, si el amor no es suficiente, ¿entonces qué es?

Él se quedó un poco más, observándola reír, con el resplandor en su bello rostro. Se quedó para ver lo que estaba dejando ir y era demasiado valiosa. Sabía que estaba siendo más estúpido y tonto por dejarla, pero ¿cuán feliz podía ser ella si no recibía toda la atención de su parte?

Era tan hermosa, y esa belleza iluminó su vida.

Pero ahora, él sentía la distancia entre ellos, incluso aunque hubiera un ventanal y estuvieran a metros de distancia, él supo que ella ya se había alejado.

Así que se dio la vuelta y se fue.

Fue a su auto, estacionado ahí cerca, sintiendo mucho enojo y tormento subir por su pecho. Lo dejó salir dándole un golpe a una pared.

-¡Maldición!- gritó para sí mismo. Pateó un lado de su carro mientras maldecía para sacar todas las emociones de su interior.

Cuando se hubo cansado de desahogarse, se recargó sobre el auto y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. Se sentó en la banqueta sintiendo cosas horrorosas, detestándose como nunca antes.

Porque la cosa más idiota que había hecho fue alejarse de la persona que más le importaba en el mundo.

* * *

**Luego de dos años la autora volvió actualizando ésta historia. Lamento el retraso, pero aquí está finalmente. Ella prometió actualizar más seguido. Disfrútenlo! :D**

**© Cancercute copyright**


End file.
